


Assassin's Creed Eos: Brotherhood

by Eravalefantasy



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassin's Festival, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Minor Aranea x Gladio, Minor Aranea x Ignis, Not the DLC story., Prince Noctis the Assassin, Taking the idea behind the new DLC and going too far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eravalefantasy/pseuds/Eravalefantasy
Summary: A festival opens in the city of Lestallum, luring Prince Noctis and his guard to the festivities. What happens when Niflheim technology fails leaving Noctis trapped in a dream world?





	1. And So It Begins

_Everything is permitted, nothing is true . . ._

_High atop the Citadel, he waits. The air of the Crown City is thick with the scent of evil in the air. There is only one who works in shadow. A protector of the lost and forgotten, a light for those who seek the hand of justice in a corrupt world._

_He has no name . . . for he is an Assassin. He is the hidden blade of righteousness._

_The edge looms closer as the assassin shifts on his feet; his target far below walks the city streets. He waits until his target crosses into the square. In a single movement, the assassin stands, arms outstretched shifting closer to the edge until-_

“Give me the controller! Come on, Noct, it’s my turn!” Prompto yanked the cordless controller, hitting the directional stick. “Oops.” The two watched as the character on the screen wobbled and fell awkwardly from the tip of the spire only to land on the stones below, arms and legs skewed in awkward positions.

“Oops? Prompto! You killed my assassin! Again!” Noctis yanked the controller from Prompto’s greedy hands. “Now I have to start the mission over. Not. Cool.”

Falling back against the couch, Prompto whined. “It’s my turn.”

Noctis shrugged. “Sorry, but royalty. Gives me first dibs.”

A short kick to the coffee table caused Noctis and Prompto to complain. “Careful big guy, we’re breakable.”

Resting a book on the armchair, Gladio leaned forward. “Both of you are annoying and pissing me off. Quit it. Noct, give the whiner the controller. He’ll die in five minutes and then you can play again.”

“Hey!”

A soft chuckle from Noctis saw him hand the controller to Prompto. “Here. Your turn.”

“That’s not fair, Noct! You keep distracting me with your voiceover.” Prompto affected a deeper voice ‘ _he is the hidden blade of righteousness_ ’, Dude. You’re killing me.”

Gladio fell back against the armchair. “How much longer are you two amateurs going to keep trying to get past the first mission?”

“Like you could do any better, Gladio,” Noctis said.

Lacing his fingers together, Gladio stretched his arms out and rolled his neck. “Give it here, Prompto.” Gladio held out his hand.

“No, I don’t think so, you just said it was my turn.” Prompto held the controller behind his back. “You can wait.”

Standing quickly, Gladio pointed toward Prompto and scowled sending him stumbling back a few steps. Noctis stood between them, “Gladio’s joking, relax.”

After a few tense seconds, Gladio smiled and his rich laughter filled the room before he sat down again. “Wuss.”

Exhaling, Prompto dropped to the floor, wagging his finger toward Gladio. “I’m young and impressionable you know. You shouldn’t do stuff like that, Gladio.”

“It was a joke Prompto. . . like your gaming.” Gladio picked up his book once more.

Silent up until this point in the conversation, Ignis spoke from his workspace at the table. “Perhaps another game; one that isn’t quite so difficult.”

Head still buried in his book, Gladio responded before the others. “That pretty much eliminates everything they’ve got, Iggy.”

“Blessed silence, then.”


	2. Nothing Is True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Assassin's festival in Lestallum begins. Despite Ignis' concerns, Noctis follows Prompto's lead and decides to try a very special game. Before Gladio can interfere, Noctis falls asleep lured into a mysterious search for a missing dagger.

Two Years Later, Lestallum

 

Had it been Prompto sleeping near the door, Noctis might have snuck out without warning. Careful steps carried the prince through the hotel room, pausing when the floorboards creaked and halting his steps when one of his friends stirred. As he reached for the door handle, Gladio’s deep voice stopped him cold.

“Busted. Iggy thought you might try to slip out.” As Gladio sat up, Noctis realized his bodyguard’s ruse had worked. Gladio had tricked Noct into thinking he was asleep. “I’m impressed, you almost made it out.” Gladio winked. “Almost. So, where are you headed, Noct?”

Trying to play it cool, Noctis leaned against the door. “For. . .a walk . . .or. . .something.”

“Nice try,” he said pointing to a chair. “Iggy left a while ago to check out the area. He’s convinced something stinks.”

Noctis sighed, dropping into one of the large chairs. “It’s a festival, Gladio, not everything is a trap.”  

When the party arrived the previous night, Ignis had insisted the four of them rest. He’d been uneasy since the anonymous message had popped up on each of their phones.

 

_Adventure awaits you in Lestallum! Discover a hidden world of wonders! Follow your dreams and become a Master Assassin. Be prepared. Nothing is true; everything is permitted. Walk in shadow to serve the light!_

 

The two talked about Ignis’ concern while Gladio tried to wake Prompto. “Give Iggy a break. Let him do his thing.”  

Despite his reluctance, Noctis’ agreed, knowing Ignis never acted without good reason. While they talked, Ignis returned to the room. Upon seeing Noctis dressed and waiting, he directed his attention to Gladio. “Noctis is awake? At this hour?”

With a yawn and a stretch, Gladio padded across the room. “ _Someone_ tried to sneak out,” he said adding, “gimme a few.”

“I see. Take your time, there is no rush,” Ignis said, his attention drawn to Noct’s boot tapping against the carpet. Choosing to ignore the obvious annoyance, Ignis looked around the room. “Where is Prompto?”

Noctis pointed at the pile of covers. “Somewhere under there.”

A few pointed words directed at Prompto met with complaints. “A few more minutes.”  

With a sigh and shake of his head Ignis sat across from Noctis saying nothing, his eyes fixed on the prince.

The scrutiny from Ignis wasn’t anything new, but the pointed stare forced a nervous laugh. “What?” 

Inhaling long and deep, Ignis waited before responding. “I don’t like this, Noct. It’s far too convenient. A game you happen to like, quite a lot I might add, just happens to be the basis for a festival that has never before taken place anywhere else in our lifetime.”

The exasperated scoff from Noctis only set Ignis’ jaw to tighten. Letting his head fall back in disgust Noctis tried reason. “You don’t know that, it could have been just . . . not in the Crown City, that’s all. Look. I promise to be a good boy, okay?”

“Noct,” in a simple inflection, Ignis offered both caution and a warning. “You will stay within sight of Gladio or me when out in the city. I cannot explain it, but somehow, areas that were once unreachable are now open. It defies logic and as such I must concede there is a larger force at play and it is targeting you.”

 _Iggy’s not playing around_ , Noctis thought, _he’s serious. What the hell is going on?_

“All right, I get it, no wandering.”

“To say the least - _yes_ \- no wandering.”

The stilted response from Ignis forced a more respectful reply. “You’re looking out for me. Sorry, Specs.”

Leaning back in the chair, Ignis nodded. “I believe that may have been your most _heartfelt_ apology to date, Noct. I’m touched.” The slight raise of his brow and a hint of a curl to his lips enough of a sign to Noctis they were good.

“Quit it,” Noctis said. “Thanks Ignis. I mean it.” The simple nod from Ignis another reminder that those closest to him were more than just his guard. The short conversation met with another complaint from Prompto, his voice muffled by the blankets.

“Could you guys, like talk quieter or just stop talking?”

Pulling the throw pillow from the seat back, Noctis chucked the cushion at Prompto. “Hey! Get up already!” 

A mess of blonde hair, skewed at various angles peeked out from under the blankets. “Come on, Dude. I’m sleeping here!” Prompto’s head disappeared once more.

Noctis stretched as he talked. “Suit yourself. You can stay here while we go check things out.” Noctis caught the eye roll from Ignis and resisted the urge to laugh. “Last chance, Prompto.”

With a sudden burst of energy, blankets flew revealing the youngest of the group. Frantic movements led him to gather his clothes and bolt toward the bathroom.

Gladio emerged to Prompto’s frantic dash past him. “Five minutes! I need five minutes.”

“I’m so not touching that one.”

 “Don’t start, Gladio,” Noct said, waving away his laughter.  

As the minutes passed, Noctis grew more impatient, opting to wait for Prompto out on the street.  

***

In the light of day, Noctis understood more of Ignis’ concern. Small rectangular scraps of metallic paper fell in an impossible shower of silver and gold. “How are they doing this?”

Ignis directed his attention upwards. “I wish I knew. It is a wondrous feat, but perhaps now you see one small reason I believe caution is key.”

High above the Leville, two figures ran across a catwalk, catching Gladio’s attention. “What the hell is going on here?”

Still curious, Noctis wondered if Ignis’ concern held merit. “I’m beginning to wonder if Ignis is right, maybe this isn’t such a good idea.”

Prompto interrupted the discussion running from the hotel entrance. “But, Dude, look at that banner!” Prompto pointed towards the large printed banner hanging from the lamppost. The white fabric fluttered in the warm breeze, and at its center, the symbol they’d seen again and again. “ _It’s just like that game!_ This is _awesome_!”

Staring up at the Assassin’s insignia, Noctis wasn’t sure what to think. “Yeah. . .I mean maybe.” Turning to face Ignis, the prince tried to dismiss the idea this all might have been planned. “It could be nothing, right?”

Prompto’s friendly tap on Noctis’ shoulder made him jump. “Whoa, easy there, my friend. It’s a festival! Let’s go be _assassins!”_ He turned around, excitement in every step. “As it stands, we should investigate whatever this is, right?”

“As it stands?” Gladio gripped Prompto’s shoulder. “What’s with you? Whatever this is, _you_ need to keep it together.”  

Not wanting to dampen the mood, Ignis tried to explain. “We can still enjoy the festivities, but keep vigilant.”

“Right. Got it.” Turning to Noctis, Prompto smiled, eyes widening. “Noct. Dude. _Assassins_!”

A long exaggerated sigh carried Noctis away from the fountain; walking backwards he faced the others. “Prompto’s right. Come on, let’s have a little fun. You do remember how to have fun, don’t you Specs?”

A light grumble escaped before Ignis responded. “Yes. I believe I tried it _once_. I didn’t like it _then_ , either.”  

Noctis grinned. “I could. . . make it a royal request.” He straightened, thought for a moment and then shrugged. “But, I don’t think it’ll help.”

Turning around and heading deeper into the city, Noctis held no worry about his friends at his back.

Lestallum had changed, transformed into another place. Structures extended high above the rooftops in skeletal frames stretching skyward, creating spires and pathways over the city. “Look at it all,” Noctis breathed, unsure where to look first. Colored flags in gold, green and blue flapped on their long strings hung between the structures announcing the festival sporting the same unmistakable insignia.

Even the people joined into the festivities, some wearing the assassin’s white robes, complete with a hood to conceal their identity. One such reveler approached dressed in maroon robes. Hidden by the robes, Gladio couldn’t be sure who approached. When the reveler took a direct path toward Noctis, Gladiolus acted without hesitation, pulling Noctis behind him, preparing to call out his sword until a familiar voice laughed.

Small hands pulled back the hood to reveal Iris Amicitia, Gladio’s younger sister. “Gladdy, you’re no fun.”

A deep frown etched into Gladio’s face; despite the light grip on his sister’s arm, his words were anything but light. “Iris, you know better; I could have hurt you.”

“I was playing around, Gladdy.” Placing her hands behind her back, Iris swayed back and forth, dismayed. “I’m sorry, I figured you’d guess it was me.”

Shaking his head, Gladio pulled his sister in a hug, talking into her hair. “Don’t do that again.”

Iris wriggled free and stared at her brother’s creased brow and watched as Ignis scanned the crowd. “Wow, what’s with you two?”

“Nothing, Iris. Go enjoy yourself, but check in with me later, all right?”

“Sure thing. Hey, there’s one of those . . . what do you call it?” She clapped her hands together “Virtual game thingies. The people in the shop said you can pretend to be an assassin in ancient Lucis.” She pointed toward the right side. “It’s through there. They told me I was too young, but maybe you guys can try it and tell me about it later?” Iris waved, pulling up the hood of her assassin’s robe before disappearing into the crowd.

Prompto slapped Noctis’ shoulder. “Dude. See? We _can_ be assassins!” Dropping to his knees Prompto pressed his hands together in mock prayer. “Please, oh please. Can we go?”

Gladio wrenched him up. “You’re embarrassing yourself . . . and us.” Shrugging, Gladio suggested a shop might be easier to watch the comings and goings of people. “All right, let’s check it out.” 

Weaving through the excited crowds, Noctis checked behind him several times before Prompto clapped him on the shoulder and walked with him. “Noct, you’re letting them get to you. Trust me, this is just what we need.  Come on, I’ll even let you go first,” Prompto’s words reassured him as they entered the shop space.

The heady scent of spiced incense filled the large room, but a strong arm from Ignis blocked the way. “This was never open to us before, Noct. Caution is required.”  The large open room held four reclined chairs. Large white flowing curtains obstructed the rest of the open floor, with several attendants waiting near each chair.  

“Whoa. Look at that. This must be one hell of a ride, right, Noct?” Prompto stepped inside, dropping his voice to a whisper. “Come on, they’re giving you the background on the game.”

The handful of people inside the space all listened to the presenter.

“Several thousand years ago, no one is quite sure how long; the very first blade of the king was forged; meant as a gift for the favored young prince, his jealous uncle stole the blade and hid it somewhere in Lucis before he disappeared. Clues left could be followed but only the prince himself could see these cryptic messages. The Dagger of the Merciful has been lost to the Kings of Lucis for millennia-until now. Will you brave the veiled secrets of Lucis and seek the lost blade of kings?”  The excited chatter rose in volume as the cost and age restrictions were announced. The presenter waited until the reactions ceased. “Who among you will seek the Dagger of the Merciful?”

Gladio leaned toward Ignis. “Iggy, is that one of the royal weapons?”  


Shaking his head, Ignis confided he’d no knowledge of the dagger. “The item could be fabricated for the game, perhaps.”

As Ignis and Gladio talked, Noctis moved closer with Prompto at his side. “So, what do you think? Ready to give it try?”

“What’s gotten into you Prompto?” Noctis couldn’t be sure, but Prompto’s eagerness seemed different.

Bouncing on his heels, a quick shove and a laugh from Prompto relaxed the prince. “Dude, come on. Seriously. Go ahead.”

The two shifted through the curious near one of the chairs. Handing over the one thousand gil, Noctis stretched out, Prompto standing next to him. 

Seeing Noctis and Prompto moving through the crowd, Gladio’s unease took control.

“Something’s not right. Look at those chairs. Where’s the gear? The cords? There’s a single clear line resting on each bed. I’m calling it. We’re out of here. Now.” Gladio pushed through the small crowd to find Noctis lying down. “Noct, we’re leaving. Where’s Prompto?” Gladio spied the clear line attached to Noctis arm filled with an iridescent substance and his eyes closing. Behind the curtain a large control panel and screens flickered to life.

With a yawn, Noctis replied. “He’s standing right there.”

Calling out his weapon, Gladio stepped closer to the attendant. “Get that out of him, now,” the snarl and appearance of Gladio’s weapon cleared the room amid screams and frightened patrons.

Prompto stumbled through the front door. “Whoa. Clearly . . . I missed something.”

Ignis wheeled to face Prompto, daggers drawn. “How did you get there? Weren’t you with Noct?”

Prompto shook his head. “Uh no,” he sang, elongating the last syllable. “You guys ditched me. By the time I got out of the hotel, you were gone. Iris found me and told me you came this way.”

Gladio gripped his broadsword with both hands, his voice rising in volume. “Somebody- anybody-start talking sense.”

A soft tutting sound answered Gladio’s order. Through the billowing fabric, a glimpse of a figure clad in a long, black jacket, and red-violet hair caught Ignis’ attention. “Chancellor.”

“Hello, my dear friends!” Ardyn stepped out with a flourish and a bow, his grey and white mantle dropping slightly as he moved. Taking a moment to fix the disheveled mantle and neck scarf, he grinned at the sight of the sleeping Noctis. “I must apologize for my little ruse, young Prompto speaks the truth. I’m afraid the role of the spider to the fly,” Ardyn gestured toward Noctis, “was indeed played by yours truly.” 

A quick glance between Gladio and Ignis set Gladio’s movements toward Ardyn. Ignis remained still, but demanded Noctis’ release. “You will wake him and return him to us.”

In response to the advance, Ardyn held up his hands. “I’m afraid that is quite impossible, the effects of the elixir will wear off within several hours, but the _prize_!”

Ignis straightened. “Do you refer to the Dagger of the Merciful? It is real?”

Ardyn paced as he spoke, tapping his chin. “Yes, it is-or was.” Facing Ignis, he continued his story. “The dagger disappeared, but clues were left in what is now the Crown City.”

Gladio scoffed. “Thanks to you, there’s nothing left to search through.”

The exaggerated shrug from Ardyn was quickly replaced with a saddened expression. “A regrettable event, I assure you.” Clasping his hands behind his back, Ardyn explained. “The resting place of the missing royal arm is not in Insomnia. The clues have long since worn away, but there is a record and that record is-.”

Prompto stepped forward. “Don’t you guys get it?” He stuttered in his excitement, “i-i-it’s like the game. The clues are still there, in the past! We just have to go find them, get the location and we find the dagger, right?”   

A loud, slow clap met Prompto’s revelation. “Well done! Yes, that is exactly what you must do.”

“What’s the catch?” Gladio asked.

“Ah. The catch.” Ardyn tilted his head as he spoke. “The catch is that you  must also partake of the elixir to join the sleeping prince.” He stopped. “And, I’m afraid in the dream state you will not have access to your most impressive weapons. Wits and strength you may carry with you, but nothing else.”

Ignis straightened. “What else have you neglected to share, Chancellor?”

A sardonic grin crossed Ardyn’s face. “Aren’t you the clever one? The elixir we injected is coursing through Noctis’ body.” Lifting his hand with a single index finger raised, Ardyn’s grin vanished. “There is but one _minor_ problem with the elixir. The longer the subject remains under its influence,” he shrugged, “well, I'm afraid the subject forgets who they are entirely.”

The three lunged toward Ardyn. “Tsk, tsk. Here I am trying to be helpful and you wish to attack?” Ardyn stretched out his arms, daring them to try. “Allow me to put this _another_ way.”  He mimicked the swing of a clock pendulum with his fingers. “Tick, tock. Will you join your prince or leave him to a past that was never his to explore?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a very big thank you to Cassica for finding and coining "The Dagger of the Merciful"!


	3. Everything is Permitted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis sleeps lost in a simulated world. Ignis, Prompto and Gladio decide to risk everything and search within the simulation to bring Noctis out of his drug induced sleep. The bonds of friendship and brotherhood are tested as a secret comes to light, another begins to unravel leaving one to hold them together.

“The Marshal should arrive within the hour.” Ignis said, handing his phone to Iris. “I’ve explained as much as we know and he will bring several hunters from Meldacio to assist.”

Iris stared at Noctis sleeping. “Is Noct going to be okay?”

Knowing Ignis would not sugarcoat the story, Prompto spoke first. “No worries, Iris. We’ll just pop in, grab Noct and bring him back. Easy.” Prompto hoped his laugh didn’t sound as fake as it felt, handing his phone to her as well. “All set, Iggy.”

Gladio spoke in a hushed voice his cell phone pressed against his ear, “look I know what we said, but I need your help. Take a right from where you are and it's halfway down on the left.” He shook his head and sighed staring at the display. “There’s something I should tell you guys, now’s not the best time, but I’ve got another person to give us a hand.”

Ignis stepped forward as a hooded reveler stepped inside the shop. The robes were unlike the others the group had seen; black robes with maroon accents hid the wearer from view. “I’m afraid this shop is closed.”

A slender hand removed the dark hood revealing silver blonde hair.

“Aranea!” Prompto exclaimed, taking a step closer.

“Hey kid.” She surveyed the room, stepping closer to Noctis, following the line beyond the curtain. Ignis blocked her way.

Ignis could not comprehend how Aranea had found them hidden away in this remote area of the city. He concluded by her festival dress and demeanor she’d been in the city longer than they had. While Ignis did not wish to be rude, her sudden appearance added to his concerns regarding the Empire’s intentions. “Thank you, but we have the situation well in hand. I think the Empire has done quite enough for one day.”

She shrugged. “I’m here to help, all right?” Turning to face Gladio, Aranea shook her head. “I told you this was a dumb idea, now what?”

Gladio joined them, placing a hand on Aranea’s shoulder. “Iggy, just listen for a minute.” A gentle movement turned her around, his hands resting at the base of her neck. Ignis frowned at the implication of their closeness.

“When His Highness is safe, I believe a discussion is in order about your _associations_ , Gladio.”  

Unsure what Ignis meant, Prompto stared at the quiet standoff between Ignis and Gladio. He gasped at the absent-minded caress along Aranea’s shoulder. “No way! You two? But big guy,” his voice dropped to a whisper, “she’s with the Empire.”

Aranea disagreed. “I’m not _with_ anyone. I can come and go as I please, within reason.” She nodded toward Gladio. “It’s not like we planned this. It happened.” She stared at the two incredulous reactions from Ignis and Prompto. “Let me help. This game of the Empire’s? It’s messing with his mind; taking his memories and mixing them with the scenarios they programmed. You need to complete the mission to pull him out. He’s been in there so long already, who knows what he’s going through.”

A narrowed gaze carried Ignis’ disbelief and disappointment. “And am I to trust either of you with the safety of His Highness?” Laying his concerns aside Ignis considered her words and the dangers potentially facing Noctis. Gladio would never turn against any of them. Aranea had proven she followed for money, not loyalty to the Empire. Crossing his arms, Ignis sought an answer. “Will you swear to protect Noctis and the rest of us until we can reach the goal?”

She glanced toward Gladio before responding. “Give me a gil.” She held out her hand. Prompto tossed the money to her. “There. You hired me to do just that. No one will touch any of you. Happy?”

Ignis glare moved to Gladio. “Not really, no, but it will have to suffice. Iris, watch for the Marshal and if possible, seal the doors. We cannot delay.”  

Aranea checked the line. “This isn’t good. I’ve seen this administered before, the fluid should be cloudy, not like this. Whoever stuck the prince here, they upped the dosage.” Moving to each bedside, she inserted the line needle explaining as she moved around. “Stick together, remember to tell yourselves it’s a simulation, it’s not real.”

“What about injuries?” Ignis asked, a heaviness coating his thoughts.

“Yeah, those. I won’t lie. It hurts,” she said, finishing with Gladio’s line. “And try not to die,” she winked. “You’ll have to start from the beginning and you don’t have time.”  

l-l-l

 

 

“Perhaps it is customary in foreign lands to ignore a king’s question, but here in Lucis-are you listening Ignis?”

An unsettling wave of nausea caught Ignis unaware, and he swayed for a moment. The words spoken by a man further away from him registered and demanded a response. “Apologies if I have given offence. I am out of sorts.” Moments ago, he lay reclined in Lestallum and now he stood on the precipice elsewhere. The perfumed scent of the shop had magnified, filling his senses; his eyes watered and throat scratched able to taste the heavily perfumed air.

“Are you or are you not my son’s guards?”

Despite his disorientation, Ignis tried to focus his eyes ahead of him. A massive golden throne rested high above, and a man sat upon it clad in golden armor. As his eyes adjusted, Ignis held back a gasp. _King Regis_ , he thought emotions swelling at the sight of the king before him, _it is not possible. This must be the illusion._

“We are, Your Majesty.” Ignis bowed to the king before him.

“Then, where is my son? He disappeared from the palace several hours before and as you three are here, We must assume you have either failed in your duties or my son is far more clever and cunning than We have been led to believe.”

From behind Ignis heard Gladiolus speak. “Iggy, what the hell is this?”

The King shifted on his chair. “Do you wish to add to the discussion Gladiolus? We are unimpressed with the next generation of guardians.”

Ignis hissed in response to the others. “Say nothing and bow.” Take several steps higher, Ignis responded to the king. “Your Majesty, the prince is indeed clever and intelligent.”

The King leaned forward. “Continue with your assessment, there is more to it, no doubt.”

Ignis understood he spoke to a mirage, a fabrication of memory and technology but it felt real enough. “There is little else, the prince is easily distracted and prefers to spend his time away from the palace.”

Rising from his throne, the king descended the steps halting several steps before reaching Ignis. “Then why, in the name of the gods, are you three not with him?”

His answer required tact and respect, this was not King Regis that Ignis had known since he was a child, this was not the man whose compassion and understanding had watched over the people until the Empire had taken his life. “The prince is cunning Your Majesty and evaded the three of us. By your leave, we will find him.”

A pointed stare to Ignis met with a scowl. “See you do.” Climbing the steps to his seat, the king turned to face them once more. “Well? Go.”

Ignis led the others instructing Gladio and Prompto to remain silent until the throne room lay behind them. As they crossed the threshold into the corridor, a lone figure waited near one column overlooking a vast courtyard. “It seems my brother finds you lacking,” The man turned, his violet-red hair peeking out from beneath the cowl.

“You,” Gladio’s gruff tone met with a scoff from the man.

“You Medjay are far too familiar, I care little for your family line, Gladiolus, so do be more mindful how you address royalty.” Pulling back the cowl, the man leaned against the column. “Shall we play a game? I’m rather fond of my nephew. Although as he stands in my way, I may have sent him on an impossible errand.”

Unaware of the protocol Gladio lunged, only to be blocked by Ignis. “Do nothing, Gladio.” Ignis turned. “Forgive our familiarity, Highness. If I may where would you suggest we search for the prince?”

The man smiled. “Ah, Ignis. Ever the proper one.” He paused, letting an exaggerated sigh fall. “The prince is, as we speak, attempting to scale that monstrosity my dear brother calls the Citadel.” Walking away he called back to the three. “Run along. There’s no telling what that boy might encounter.”

Ignis continued to stand between the others until their adversary departed before turning around. “That is not Ardyn, and we must use caution. We are in a simulation, Gladio, something programmed by the Empire. You cannot lose your head to the images we see. Let us find Noct and complete this mission.”

Stepping back, Gladio nodded pointing out their clothing. “What are we supposed to be? This is messed up.”

Prompto, who’d remained silent through everything thus far, spoke. “No more messed up than you and _Aranea_.” He shook his head, letting his shoulders drop. “Let’s just find Noct and get out of here.” He stopped a young girl in the corridor asking her the way to the Citadel. Once she’d stopped stammering and bowing, Prompto learned the Citadel’s direction. “North of the square,” he said, a gloom settling over his face as he turned away.

“What’s with him,” Gladio asked following Prompto through the hall.

Ignis huffed, but kept his voice low. “I should ask _you_ the same question, but the task ahead is far more important than discussing your inability to look beyond your _needs_.” Ignis said nothing more, quickening his steps to reach Prompto.

The string of curses falling from Gladio carried him toward the others. “So much for sticking together,” he said stepping out into the afternoon sun.

Once he’d caught up to Ignis, their destination called to them from across the square. A massive structure encased in scaffolds and planks reached high above the growing city. “Why would Noct go there?” Gladio asked, hoping to avoid additional discussions about Aranea.

Looking from out under his hair, Prompto guessed it had to do with Ardyn’s quest. “We should split up and look for Noct,” he suggested noting the strange looks thrown their way as they stood on the main pathway. “Anybody else get the sense everyone is staring at us? It’s creeping me out.”

Ignoring Prompto, Gladio addressed Ignis. “What did Ardyn call us? It sounded like mad something.”

The group moved out of the walkway at Ignis’ gesture. “Medjay. I will concede my knowledge of ancient history is lacking, but I believe they were the King’s secret guard, protection, assassination squad and all-around messenger of the throne.”

Prompto tried to shift out of the way. “Why is everyone staring then?”

“Our clothing is likely an indication of our standing.” As they walked, Ignis compared the colors of the sash and parts of their uniform to the colors in throne room. “The maroon and gold sashes must be the colors of the ruling family, beyond that similarity, anything more would be a guess. Akin to armor or a uniform of sorts, our appearance in public must be a rare occurrence.”

The three moved through the crowded square without saying more until they’d cleared the square. “I can’t take this,” Prompto whispered, “everyone is staring at me.”

Gripping Prompto’s arm, Gladio’s voice carried his annoyance. “Get a grip, Prompto. You need to keep your head together. Think about Noct.”

Prompto wrenched free of Gladiolus’ hold. “You know what? Try remembering Noct the next time you’re out with Aranea.”

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose. “Both of you are trying my patience. Can we please focus on the matter at hand? Noctis needs us. If the two of you would please show a little maturity we can complete the mission.” Taking a moment to contemplate their predicament, Ignis suggested a change of scenery. “I cannot say for certain, but we should make for the Citadel with all haste.”

l-l-l-l  


 

Climbing the scaffolds and ladders proved less difficult than Gladio had expected, and despite his concerns, the three had split up to cover more ground. If Noctis had come this far, there was too much ground to cover before nightfall. Halfway up the scaffolds, Gladio thought he’d seen a shadow move deeper into the structure. He’d followed the path of the shadow until Gladio lost the figure near a half-finished wall. “Where the hell did he go.”

A sudden rush of air caught Gladio from behind sending him off balance into the wall, a blade point pressing flush against his neck.

“Who sent you?” A man’s voice hissed the question pressing the blade against Gladio. His face obscured by a white hooded robe had been pulled in such a manner that Gladio could not see who held him.

Angry with himself for the mistake, any slight movement sent the blade point deeper into his skin. “I’m looking for the prince.” Gladio could overpower the smaller man holding him, but any resulting fight could end with one or both of them falling. “I was sent by the king.” He hoped the admission would be enough.

“You’re slipping, Gladiolus,” the voice assuming a more familiar tone. The hood pulled back, the familiar dark hair and blue eyes of Noctis showed his amusement at the coup. “I’ve never been able to do that to you before.”

“First time for everything, Noct.”

“What did you call me?" Noctis’ forehead knotted as he stared back.

Brushing himself off, Gladio bowed. “Forgive me, Your Highness. It’s been one hell of day. Cut the crap. We need to find Iggy and Prompto.”

Noctis chuckled replacing the blade in its sheath. “You are spending far too much time around the wells chatting with the women. The sun has gotten to you.”

Grumbling, Gladio crossed his arms. “Great, now I get to hear it from you too. You’re getting into this whole scenario thing a bit too much.”

While the two talked, Ignis and Prompto converged on their position. “I thought I heard voices.” Ignis sighed in relief at the sight of the prince. “Noct, I’m relieved we’ve found you.”

Prompto patted his friend’s shoulder. “Dude. This has to be the coolest game we’ve ever played.”

Noctis’ smile fell, he stepped back showing a mild caution. “What is the matter with all of you? Who is this Noct?”

Light laughter from Prompto did nothing to change Noctis’ expression. “Not funny, buddy. Stop messing around.”

Considering the strange behavior of the Prince, Ignis nodded in silent understanding. “Aranea spoke of the increased dosage, perhaps this is how it manifests?” Turning to Noctis, Ignis tried to explain. “Your Highness, you are Noct. Your name is Noctis Lucis Caelum.”

“No, it isn’t,” he laughed, “and this _game_ as you called it has ended. I would appreciate if my supposed friends would stop playing and help me.”

“Noct-” Prompto started.

“Enough of this!”  The conviction of their friend startled the three. “Whatever game you are playing ends now. I have little time before my uncle either comes for me or for my father.”  

Out of instinct, Ignis stepped forward, “Noct, you know who I am. Then you know I have never lied to you. I swear I speak the truth.”

The sardonic laugh disturbed them as Noctis tilted his head in an all too familiar gesture. “Then allow me to speak the _only_ truth, Ignis. I can assure you I am the king’s heir and my name is _Ardyn. . ._ Lucis . . . Caelum.” He bowed with an exaggerated flourish.


	4. Follow the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside the Empire's simulation, the prince's guard deals with the revelation of his identity and Ignis finds his control over his emotions waning. Meanwhile, the arrival of the Marshal and his mistrust pits him against Aranea. When the infantry arrives, Aranea and Cor must put aside their differences to protect the city and keep Noctis out of the Empire's hands.

Lestallum

 

Aranea pulled Iris behind her. “Leave the kid out of this, Marshal. If you’d put that damned sword down and listen for a minute.” Without her lance, Aranea carried close quarter weapons. She’d needed to blend in to the festival; the temporary loss of her favored weapon a poor decision.

Cor Leonis circled to the left, searching for an opening. Arriving to find Noctis and his guard incapacitated and Iris under guard by Aranea Highwind, Cor had little choice. Crouched, he prepared to strike. “Let the girl go, Aranea and I won’t attack.”

“Not a chance. You’ll have to go through me.”

Behind her, Iris tried to reason with them both, her pleas ignored.

“Final warning, Aranea.” Cor shifted closer, his hand ready.

From behind her, Aranea heard Iris begin to cry.

“Damn it. She had to go for the waterworks.” Her posture relaxed, hands held up in surrender. “Listen, all right? I promised to look out for Iris, you’ve got it all wrong—as usual.” Through a number of heavy sighs and solemn promises, Aranea and Cor called a truce.

Cor listened to Iris’ explanation of what she knew with Aranea filling in the gaps in information.  The Marshal’s skepticism stemmed from Ignis’ agitated state on the phone. Concerned that whatever remained unspoken served as an underlying message of distress, Cor believed his actions were not unwarranted.

A strained silence fell in the room, but Aranea, not caring for Cor’s icy stares broke through first. “You could have just _asked_ me what I was doing here. Instead you’re ready to believe the worst.  I see you haven’t changed,” Aranea complained.  “So is this is where we kiss and make up?”

“Aranea,” Cor warned.

“I would have thought with age a sense of humor might be possible.” Seeing no change in Cor’s expression Aranea continued. “The fact I haven’t attacked should tell you things are different.”

“You’ve changed your mind about the Empire then.”

She hated the way Cor never asked questions. He stated everything as if his perception was the right one.

Iris watched the exchange, curiosity growing as they spoke. “You know the Marshal? But how?”

Not bothering to glance back at Cor, Aranea checked Gladio’s line. “The short answer? I lasted a year training with none other than _Cor the Immortal_. Problem was, I just wasn’t good enough.” She stepped away from the chair. “Is that how you remember it, Marshal?

At first Cor said nothing, unmoving from his position against the far wall. Crossing his arms, a crease deepened on his forehead. “I remember a gifted student far too eager to prove herself.”

“You know what? Save the sanctimonious act for your lackeys,” Aranea challenged the picture Cor sought to paint. “I wanted to fight the Empire not listen to pearls of wisdom and play with wooden sticks. Instead, I sharpened my skills without the fortune cookie wisdom. I have my own men, my own air transport and I make the rules.”

“You make the rules.” He said, meeting her attitude with his conviction. “Selling your lance to the highest bidder is not freedom.  It’s servitude, Aranea.”

She scoffed- annoyance and frustration carrying her closer. “You’ve few allies at the moment. It’s probably a good idea you _don’t_ piss me off.”

A soft but non-committal grunt from Cor pushed him from the wall. “So if the Emperor told you to make sure not one of them wakes, you’d do it.”

Iris gasped, moving toward Noctis.

“Do you see that?” Cor said, “Maybe now you’ll understand strength of purpose, Aranea.”

Aranea pulled out the gil she’d received from Prompto. “You see that? Payment. These boys are my contract. Until they wake up, anyone-including you- so much as breathes funny and you’ll see what I can do.”

 

l-l-l

 

The Crowne City

Prompto’s words strangled in his throat, a weak squeak of dismay falling in their place. They’d lost Noctis, just like Ardyn-the real Ardyn- had warned them. He shook his head, hands gripping his hair and muttering.  “This isn’t happening. We’re too late.” 

The stranger with Noctis’ face reacted. “Prom? What’s wrong? Too late? My father?” The prince closed the distance between them, forcing Prompto to back away before dropping to his knees. Confused, the prince turned to the others. “Ignis? Gladious? Say something! What has Elegius done? Why won’t you answer me?”

“Your— Highness,” Ignis’ words fell slow and measured. “Your father sent us to bring you home. He was in good health when we left the palace.”

The prince stepped away muttering to himself. “You must help me find the eye and then I will return with you for one night.”

Perplexed, Ignis admitted he didn’t understand, looking to Prompto. He sat and on the stone floor hugging his knees rocking, the occasional sniffle audible.

A sharp curse carried Gladio closer, but the prince held up his hand seeking answers. “Prom?”

The rocking stopped. Peeking out, the mottled redness on Prompto’s face carried the prince closer. “No, please don’t,” the prince said, kneeling next to Prompto.  A soft smile and softer words sought to calm.

Ignis and Gladio stared in shock as the prince placed a gentle kiss against Prompto’s forehead. “Dear sweet Prom, please don’t cry. We will prevail. You’ve been at my side since we were young.” Laughing the prince sat back on his heels. “It was you who helped me steal into the kitchens for sweets before eating, you who watched my back when we took the chocobos and crashed into the storage crates and it was you, dear Prom, who reminded me I could have fun, even as a prince.” Grabbing Prompto’s hand, the prince held fast. “I need your help. Without you and the others, Uncle Elegius will succeed.”

A stammered agreement and a tentative smile from Prompto coaxed a light laugh between them. The prince rested his forehead against Prompto’s as the two whispered together. 

Leading Gladio away, Ignis tried to make sense of what they witnessed. “This is the Chancellor’s doing. Making us believe Noct is lost. It’s the simulation, it has to be.”

“Has to be? Iggy, he even acts like Ardyn. What's his game? Are we supposed to feel something for him?”

Gladio’s clenched fists tightened. “We’re being toyed with, there’s no other explanation.” He gestured toward the two. “Look at that. He’s messing with Prompto’s head. We can’t stand here and do nothing.”

Ignis closed his eyes to steady his thoughts.  He could feel the control he fought to maintain slipping away. Gladio’s concerns spilled out in an endless stream of arguments and questions further irritating him. Since he was a boy, he’d excelled at maintaining a level of calm despite the never-ending stress and expectations of his position for one reason; Noctis had remained safe-until now.

When it mattered most, Ignis had lost control of the group. How he’d missed the signs between Gladio and Aranea troubled him. Every action and association of the prince’s guard had a direct impact to Noctis. Chastising himself for not keeping a closer watch, Ignis blamed himself for their predicament.  He wandered away looking for a plan-anything to help them return. “We have no choice,” he said aloud and immediately Gladio challenged.

“Not now, not ever.  I refuse to help the guy who caused all this.”

A sharp pain grew behind Ignis’ eyes. He couldn’t think in this strange clothing, exposed as he was, straps, drapes of cloth and the lack of shoes were not proper clothing;  the cowl around his neck seemed to tighten with each breath. Frustration pulled the cowl up over his neck sending his glasses skittering on stone.

Gladiolus stepped closer. “Iggy, are you-“

Ignis snapped. “A moment, Gladio!” The sharpness in his voice stopped them all. Once more Ignis sought to find peace.

Noctis’ voice filled his ears. “You should take better care of these, Specs.” 

 _Noct_ , he thought, turning on his heel.  Ignis stared. “What did you call me, Highness?

Handing the glasses to Ignis, the prince shrugged. “I—apologize. It fell out without forethought. Forgive me, Ignis.”

A tentative hand accepted his glasses as relief flooded through him. Ardyn couldn’t have known the moniker given him by Noctis as a teenager. That had to mean a part of Noctis still remained. “No apology necessary, Highness. We should find this _eye_ and return to the palace. Gladio?”  The prince pointed toward his destination further into the Citadel, leaving the others a few steps behind.

“I still don’t like this,” Gladio muttered, reluctant to believe.

Eager to uncover more of Noctis’ personality hidden within Prince Ardyn, Ignis charged Prompto to do his best and treat this prince no differently from Noctis. “Prompto, if we can break him free of the simulation and find what is needed, we can save the prince-our prince.”

Laughing, Prompto shook his head. “You guys don’t get it. That’s Noct, or he’s in there.”  Prompto smiled. “We _did_ those things he mentioned. Not the chocobos, but do you remember that tiny little fender bender in the motor pool? The Guard guessed someone had forgotten to set the parking brake on one of the cars. It crashed into a bunch of storage crates and the guardrail.”

Ignis blinked several times recalling the incident and the assurances the two had nothing to do with the accident. “So it was the two of you, despite your protestations.”

Prompto grinned. “Yeah. But you’re missing the point,” he whispered, walking backwards, “that’s Noct. I know it’s him and I say- we help him.”

From up ahead, the prince called to his guard. “Ignis! I require your help!”

A shrug carried Ignis away from the others. “On my way.”

“It’s up to you big guy,” Prompto said, “I’d feel better with you watching our backs. I’d like to get back home.” Prompto turned following Ignis.

 _Fine_ , Gladio thought, _but I’m not calling him by name._ Joining them, Gladio continued his discontented grumbling.  

The prince’s soft laughter turned to a light admonishment. “Gladiolus, I assure you we will return to the palace before nightfall. Whoever she is, I know she will wait for you.”

l-l-l

 

Lestallum

Aranea ducked into the shop, closing the door as she entered. “We’ve got a problem,” she said, pulling Iris away from the window.  “At least fifty infantry landed outside the city limits; they’re heading this way. I’ll give you three guesses as to their objective and -”

Cutting off her sarcasm, Cor took control. “Get Iris back to the hotel and stay with her.”

“You missed the punchline. It gets even better than the infantry.  A few of my men spotted Chancellor Izunia wandering around the city, looking far too pleased with something.” She met Cor’s aggravation head on.  “You need me here.  I’ve got people in the city, but we’ll need help and better weapons. The festival brought in so many civilians; we can’t risk taking out Imperial soldiers in open battle. I have an idea, but it’s crazy-even for me.”

Cor pulled out his cell phone. “Cid. Where are you?”  He pulled the phone away from his ear as a loud string of complaints sounded through the phone. “Cid,” Cor tried to interrupt once. He listened for a moment and tried again. “When you’re finished, Cid.”  Another long pause allowed Cor to speak. “I’m sending two over to the hotel, see what you and Cindy can do and be quick. We’re about to hold back an invasion.”  Pocketing his phone, Cor instructed Aranea to get to the hotel. “Someone will meet you.”

Unsure if she should leave, Aranea asked Cor for the plan.

He peered out the windows into the pathway. “We will lock this room down, deploy the hunters and your men. When you’re ready, you’ll join them.”

“What about you?” Aranea asked.

“Diplomatic mission. I think it’s time for a long overdue chat with the Chancellor.”

 

l-l-l

 

The Crowne City

 

“I don’t see anything,” Gladio said, “where does it say the cistern?” He stared at the blank wall, unconvinced. The floors on the upper levels appeared more complete, archways and entry points defined and rooms enclosed by completed walls. They stared at the stones, devoid of any design; the prince insisting he saw images and words indicating the large cistern should be their next destination.  

A frown deepened on the prince’s face. “Something troubles you Gladiolus?”

“Yeah.” He answered, catching himself, Gladio responded in a more formal manner. “Yes, Highness we’re expected to believe a lot without proof. It’s hard to figure out what’s true.”

 _“Where other men blindly follow the truth, Remember, nothing is true.”_ The prince’s rational delivery carried a hint of sudden understanding in his tone, as if in Gladio’s challenge a great truth had been revealed. Turning to face his guard, the prince wagged his finger. “Always testing me, aren’t you Gladiolus? You do your mentor great honor. Gilgamesh chose his successor well.”

Gladio’s hand crept to the long scar across his forehead. A souvenir, he’d called it. Gilgamesh had left his mark, a reminder to admit his fear and draw strength to serve as Shield. He wondered if Ardyn knew about the Blademaster’s trial, and what happened within his lair. Gladio felt the light touch of a foot against his reminding him of propriety. “Thank you, Highness.”

Bright eyes smiled at Gladio and Ignis. “My father must have yelled at you both.” A soft tutting sound escaped from the prince quickly followed by a grin. “So formal.” He shrugged. “So be it,” the prince bowed, “if my loyal guard wishes to be formal, then formal we shall be.”

Making their way down the scaffolds Gladio stopped. The scuttling of feet and occasional clank of metal from up above them set the hair on his neck on edge. Pushing to the front, Gladio stopped the procession. “Highness, overhead.”

The halt to their movements revealed Gladio’s suspicions, enemies approached. “With no weapons, we have little choice.” Gladio instructed Prompto and Ignis to escape with the prince. He would remain behind and lead them elsewhere.

“Now I know my father chastised you, leaving the palace without weapons. Go, I will meet you near the chocobo stables.” The prince pulled his hood atop his head, obscuring his face. “Don’t argue, Gladiolus, time to put your training to use. That is unless, you wish to make it a test of skill.” Holding his hands out, the prince issued his challenge. “The loser cleans Umbra’s stall-for a week.”

A pointed look passed amongst the three, Gladio not missing Ignis’ wide stare at the mention of Umbra. A quick jerk of his head in the prince’s direction met with a slight nod from Gladio. Regardless of his feelings, he would protect the prince. “You’re on. Age before beauty, Your Highness.”

Climbing to the outside of the scaffold, the prince clucked his tongue. “So much for formality, eh Gladiolus?” Beams and wooden supports groaned as the two climbed, Gladio searching each floor by sight. The clunk of a plank just above his reach caused him to grip the prince’s arm; pointing toward to moving wood, the two changed direction and traversed along the side.

Aranea warned them injuries would hurt. Head on battle without weapons made little sense, but killing without a clear understanding of whom to trust or what the consequences might be seemed a worse prospect. The wall closest to him could provide cover, he’d need to take down one at a time, more than one and Gladio would have to fight. Signaling for the prince to wait, he climbed over the side and stood flush against the wall.

A steady exhale allowed Gladio to balance on his feet. The shuffling of feet along dust covered stone proved too jumbled to make out their number. _Two or three if I’m lucky_. Hushed voices directed one another to search for something. _What the hell are they looking for?_ Waiting, Gladio turned his head, hoping to hear more of their conversation. The next words spoken would send Gladio into action.

“We’re out of time, kill the prince.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where other men blindly follow the truth, Remember, nothing is true. Is taken from Assassin's Creed.


	5. Without Limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assailants are after the prince and Gladio must take them out without a weapon. When he fails to praise the prince's actions the mood darkens leaving Prompto to lighten the tension. Unknown to the party, Gladiolus' strange behavior has caught the attention of the King's Shield and Gilgamesh seeks answers. Back in Lestallum, Cor Leonis hunts for the Chancellor hiding somewhere in the city and Aranea must convince Iris she has the strength to protect her brother and the others.

Gladio’s jaw tightened hearing the order to kill. The only thing within his reach, a set of masonry tools would have to suffice.  

A small shift to his right allowed him to stretch for the crude mallet. He didn’t believe in stealth, sneaking up on an opponent didn’t suit him. Scare the crap out of them, hit hard and fast and most importantly-show no mercy, that was how he worked. Feeling the weight in his hand, he guessed the blow wouldn’t be fatal.

 _Fine with me_ , he thought, _until we figure out who to trust, I’d just as soon not kill anyone._

The whole thing bothered him. Noct wasn’t playing around; at least, he’d never been able to fool them for long. Noct and Prompto were usually good for some lame joke that fell apart-simply because Noctis couldn’t keep a straight face.

 

l-l-l

 

_Prompto skidded into the motel room. “Guys! Something’s wrong with Noct!”_

_Ignis and Gladio stood abruptly, both talking at the same time._

_  
“Show me,” Gladio said._

_“Where is he,” asked Ignis._

_Wild waving and hurried steps brought them outside into the courtyard to find Noctis lying in the dirt moaning. Ignis hurried to his side. “Noct! What happened?”_

_Prompto spoke instead. “I dunno. We were sitting out here talking and then BAM, down he went. Maybe he’s like weak or dehydrated or something. Maybe I should get something from the store?”_

_While Ignis spoke with Prompto, Gladio noticed Noctis open his right eye quickly before closing it again and pressed his lips together._

_Crossing his arms, Gladio  stared back waiting. “Uh huh,” he said. “I’ll bet something with lots of sugar might help.” They’d tried this gag once before, only it was Prompto-too weak to stand, he’d needed chips for energy. This time, Gladio wasn’t taking the bait._

_Nodding Prompto agreed. “Good call, big guy! So, do you think I should get something-for Noct, I mean?” Noctis moaned louder._

_Ignis’ concern blinded his ability to see through Noct’s possible ruse, handing over gil to Prompto’s waiting hands. “Perhaps, but I’m concerned it might compound the problem. Prompto, run on ahead and see what you can find, I’ll return with water.”_

_A careful eye noticed the slight upcurve on Noctis’ lips. “Thought so,” Gladio mumbled before calling out to Ignis. “Hey Iggy! Hold on a minute.”_

_“What is it Gladio?”_

_Crouching next to Noctis, Gladio explained. “I think I know what’s wrong with Noct!”  Gladio placed his hand on flush against the prince’s forehead._

" _Does he have a fever?” Ignis scoffed as Gladio flicked his finger against the Prince’s head seeing a slight cringe. “Is that necessary?”_

_“Yea, Iggy it is,” he said, “you’ve been had. The only problem with Noct is a case of really bad acting.” Gladio kicked Noctis’ boot with his own. “Cut it out and get up.”_

_“Busted,” Noctis sat up and shrugged,  Prompto hurrying back, arms loaded. “Sorry, Prom, I tried.”_

 

l-l-l

 

Noct’s behavior bothered him most-proper and commanding-it just wasn’t Noct . There was something different and Gladio guessed it had everything to do with Ardyn.  

Ardyn-the Emissary of the Emperor and the one who delivered Insomnia to the Nifs. Gladio hadn’t had time to mourn his father and those he knew, Noct had needed him then and despite the tragedy all around them, expectations and loyalty dictated his actions. _Shit,_ he thought _, get it together.._

Gladio’s self-scolding served to steady his thoughts.   _Like ‘Nea said. It’s not real. All just programming and memories._  Instinct outweighed doubt; if he failed to act, Noctis would suffer in the real world.  

The sound of the men on the floor split, several moving further away by the sound of their voices, but it was the one, revealed by the loud slap of his feet on the stone Gladio sought.   _A little closer_ , he thought. Surprised at his acuity, Gladio never took notice of the subtleties likes this. A glint of sunlight off metal and a passing shadow allowed Gladio to slip in behind the unknown man, delivering a sharp crack of the rounded mallet to the back of the assailant’s head.  

A shout from behind revealed he’d been seen. Lifting his hands in surrender, Gladio hoped whatever programmed these images understood his gesture. Both men carried swords and by the sneer of contempt on their faces, trouble was sure to follow.

Without warning, both men jerked forward without moving their feet; muscles tightened before a light backwards sway showed something wrong.

Fear replaced anger in the men’s eyes. Widened eyes and open mouths spoke of their surprise as one after the other crumpled to the floor revealing the Prince behind them. Eyes closed, two long blades retracted into his wrist guards, before he raced to check on Gladio. “Are you, all right? Did they injure you?”

The show of concern added to his aggravation.  “What are you _doing_?” Gladio pulled the prince aside. “You killed them.”  

“Of course, that’s what you taught me.” Confusion crossed the prince’s features, pulling his hood back. “I thought you’d be pleased.”

 Gladio taught Noct how to attack, that was true, but he’d stressed defensive techniques and building skill. “Well, I’m not. We don’t know what your uncle is plotting and one of these men could have confirmed who they worked for and what they were told to do when finished.” He shook his head. “Use your head,” Gladio reminded himself to use the proper term, “Highness.”

The excited smile and swell of pride in his accomplishment suddenly turned darker at Gladio’s lack of praise and admonishment. “Forgive me. Yes, of course.” The prince suggested a return to the palace. “I believe you and the others should prepare, there are likely more waiting for us along the route.”

Joining the others, Ignis regarded the two. Gladio’s stoic expression and the prince’s long face of concern. “What happened?”

“Nothing,” Gladio offered. “I took out one guy and then,” he searched for the right words, “whoever that is dropped two like it was easy.” Gladio’s disbelief carried them as they walked. “What are we doing here Iggy? If none of this real, what’s the point?”

“We know our goal, this dagger. If it exists outside the simulation, perhaps then we will learn of its resting place.” Ignis dipped his head closer toward Gladio. “Of greater concern is this story, Gilgamesh is legendary of course, Ardyn is not. What I wouldn’t give for a search engine or even a history book. If this is two thousand years from our history, we might learn the truth of what took place. We should not be here.”

Gladio scoffed. “Tell me about it.”  Up ahead, Prompto waved and shouted something back to them.

With a placating wave, Ignis continued his explanation. “You misunderstand. The Crown City is not yet complete. The Citadel is under construction. That means this is the time of the Founder King with Gilgamesh as His Shield.”

Prompto excitement ended the conversation. “Hey Ignis! Guess what? Gladio!”

“Later, Prompto.” Gladio’s dismissal went unheard.

“I _love_ this game!” Oblivious to Ignis’ sigh, Prompto pushed on. “Do you want to know why?”      

Gladio knew well Ignis’ lack of tolerance. The two often launched into arguments whenever Ignis felt Gladio’s preference for lighthearted fun interfered with his tutoring of Noctis; he counted down the seconds waiting for Ignis to snap at Prompto.

“No, Prompto, I have little interest in whichever simulated girl spoke with you; although I suspect you aren’t listening to a single word from me and will likely launch into your tale, the moment I finish speaking.”

As predicted, Prompto’s excitement spilled out as he shared his story. “. . .and then, she said I could talk with her again tomorrow! Isn’t that awesome?!”

Covering his face with his hands, Gladio couldn’t help himself as he deadpanned his response. “Wow. She said you could talk to her. Tell me your secret, oh great one.”

With an exaggerated eye roll, Ignis interjected. “Prompto. If you are incapable of paying attention, I will insist that the prince leave you behind while we search for the dagger.”

“Come on! You told me to act like me! This is me; you know chatting up girls-”  Gladio interrupted Prompto’s explanation.

“. . .failing miserably.” He mussed Prompto’s hair. “Get with the program or I’m with Iggy and you get to stay behind.”

Prompto stilled and crossed his arms. “Dude. Harsh.” While they stood together, the prince urged the three to finish their conversation and follow him. With a quick look over his shoulder, Prompto shudder. “I don’t know about you guys, but hearing Noct’s voice and having to remember to call him highness all the time is getting really difficult. Ardyn told me he was surprised none of us were using his proper name, but I told him that the king yelled at you guys.”

The information intrigued Ignis enough to inquire further. “Did the prince believe you?”

A quick shrug preceded another quick look behind him. “Got me, Iggy.”

“Real helpful, Prompto.” Gladio said. “We’re wasting time; we need weapons before we can continue.”

All three of them agreed sending Prompto ahead with Gladio and Ignis following. Taking note of the passing looks and glances as they walked Ignis shifted his garments revealing his discomfort, “if we are to succeed, we must abandon these costumes and seek anonymity.”

“You know, I kinda like this,” Gladio adjusted his sash. “You need to get more comfortable in your own skin, Iggy.”

“I expected you to say so; you who seems to prefer only _half_ a wardrobe. Gladio, not all of us are used to parading around in a constant state of undress. All the staring and appraisals- I find it disconcerting,” he said with another awkward shift of his cowl.

“Learn to enjoy the attention, Iggy. There’s nothing wrong with someone admiring the view.” Gladio hung back a few steps. “You know, you’d benefit from laying off the Ebony and a bit more working out.” Gladio ended his assessment.

Ignis regarded Gladio, his caustic stare fixed and locked. “You consume copious amounts of that. . .that poor imitation of passable food and _dare_ to suggest I should refrain from Ebony?”

“Just sayin’.”

“Gladio, I would appreciate if you would try _sayin’_ a little less, thank you.”

 

l-l-l

 

The prince secreted the group through a series of passageways in the palace, eager to avoid attention. Stopping first at the armory, the party arrived to find the massive doors locked.  Waiting at the door for a few minutes, the prince glared at Gladio. “Well? Aren’t you going to open the door Gladiolus?”  The three heard the challenge hidden in the question.

“Do I have to do everything?”

Prompto sucked in his breath and Ignis launched into an apology. The prince raised his hand. “No, I’ve asked of you before to speak your mind.” The prince tilted his head to the right, a sly grin countering his cold stare. “It appears my bodyguard is displeased with me.”

The shift in the prince’s tone brought a frown to Prompto’s face. If Ardyn suspected something off about any of them, then Noct would be the one to pay. A quick scan of the large door revealed the Assassin’s symbol carved into the design left of dead center. Hours of gameplay reminded him a simple tug would free whatever mechanism held the door closed.  Prompto pushed to the front. “You promised I could open it the last time we were here,” he said leaning his head on Gladio’s arm. “Come on, please, please,” Prompto whined, elongating the word to impossible lengths, “pleeeease?”

Amusement lightened the prince’s mood. “Better to let Prom have his way, right big guy?”  

“Huh?” Gladio glanced at Ignis before responding. “What was that, Highness?”

The prince approached and shook Gladio’s arm. “You’re as distracted as Ignis,” he offered, “I said to let Prompto open the door.”

“Right.” That was the second time this prince seemed to talk like Noct. Directing Prompto with a jerk of his head, Gladio followed with his approval.  “All yours.”

“Yes!” Standing before the door, a fabricated series of hand gestures and odd sounds preceded a simple tug on the  caliper shaped symbol. The sound of tumblers clicking and cogs turning left Prompto to turn around and whisper. “It _totally_ worked!”

The sound of a latch sliding free of its slat gave way to the door swinging inward. Ignis entered engaged in conversation with the prince.

 

l-l-l

 

Lestallum

 

“Gladio told me you weren’t shy at all. What’s the deal?” Aranea checked the straps on her wrist blades, giving the mechanism another test. The short blade snapped out with the slightest movement. “I’ve got to say, that Cid . . . nice work.” She bent slightly to catch Iris’ attention waving her hand back and forth. “Hey, are you all right?”

Tugging on her bottom lip, Iris responded. “I think so, I’m just,” she looked at her feet shaking her head, “I don’t think Gladdy would approve.”

Aranea’s loud exhale expressed her opinion long before she spoke. “Do you always let your brother tell you what to do?”

The slightest smile grew as Iris considered Aranea’s question. “Not really. Well, maybe not all the time.”

Aranea removed her hidden blade cuffs, setting them aside. “Let me help you.” She held out her hand, Iris accepting the help. Taking care to buckle and tighten the straps, Aranea explained her thoughts. “Look Iris. I’m sure your brother has looked out for you, but he needs you to look out for him, and the prince.”

The added pressure forced a stammer. “O-o-okay. I’m not sure if I can do this.”

Aranea had to find Iris’ confidence. She had twenty hunters all fitted with gear and assassin’s costumes allowing them to pass in the crowd unnoticed; the hunters would use the festival to pick off the infantry one at a time. Several of the hunters had moved several _festival decorations_ to flank the door where the prince and his party lay incapacitated. Their protection would fall to the two of them.

“We’re making this more difficult than it needs to be,” Aranea said looking for a way to bolster Iris’ confidence. “Have you played this game or whatever it is?”

It didn’t take long to see by Iris’ excitement and outline of the story that she had. “But this isn’t a game.”

“True, but we use the general principles, that’s all.” Aranea snapped her fingers. “Look. Hide and seek, you know how to play, but when you find a magitek trooper, you get him with your blade. Just do me a favor and be careful. That Cid guy rigged these things with a wicked hit. All you have to do is pull your wrist back and it’s good night mister metal head.”

Iris still couldn’t see how two of them could take on so many. “What about the prince?”

Tightening her equipment, Aranea tried to reassure Iris once more. “Relax. I’ve got my guys on the entrance to this alley. All we need to do is keep anyone from getting through that front door. That’s the only way in or out,” she explained. “Besides, whenever tall, dark and cranky gets back, we’ll have his help, too.”

The younger of the two laughed. “You really don’t like the Marshal, do you Aranea?”

With a final check on the group inside, Aranea closed the door and helped Iris inside the hay cart. “The short answer is no, not really.”

“Is there a longer explanation?”

Aranea scoffed. “Oh yeah. But you’re still young and I’m too much of a _lady_.” A quick wink in Iris’ direction saw Aranea sink into the hay cart.

 

l-l-l

 

 _When this ends I will have to remind Ignis and Gladiolus about unnecessary detours_ , Cor thought. It’d been years since he had to endure the same rigors as his charges. _Now I remember why I made them all go through these exercises-because I had to and hated it just as much_. The city’s waterways and electrical conduits high above provided the perfect means to traverse the city out of sight. He’d searched almost the entire city; most of those he encountered were festival attendees necessitating a different tactic. High atop the Assassin’s Tower, Cor checked the rooftops.

Cor’s attention focused on the Exineris sign ahead and to his left. A lone figure stood, removed his hat and bowed. Frowning, Cor examined the quickest path through the city to reach his target, and to catch the Chancellor, he’d need to get down from the tower. It wasn’t the leap that troubled him; Cor had no fear of heights. A slight lean and a light push from the top sent Cor soaring to the hay cart below. He grumbled leaping out of the cart, brushing the wayward stalks from his suit before purposeful strides carried him up the ramp and toward his goal.

The problem rested with Ardyn Izunia’s fixation on Prince Noctis. The story of a missing weapon made no sense; Cor had assisted Regis on his quest years ago and the writings were clear on the number of royal arms.  The Dagger of the Merciful didn’t exist, so what exactly did Ardyn hope to accomplish? Passing through the crowds, Cor realized he could not risk the lives of so many by attempting a confrontation. He would ask for the withdrawal of the troops and Chancellor Izunia’s immediate departure.

The path proved more cumbersome than Cor anticipated, high ledges and blocked paths forced him to traverse deeper into the city before he could circle back to reach the Chancellor’s location. The detours meant he’d likely lose the Chancellor; Cor muttering curses once he could head back toward the Exineris sign. Climbing over the last grouping of pipes, the sight of the Chancellor standing on the ledge surprised him. _He didn’t run_ , Cor thought, _this can’t be good._

Without facing his adversary, Ardyn’s voice carried. “Lovely day for a festival, wouldn’t you agree Marshal? Tell me something if you would be so kind. How _does_ one become immortal, I am _ever_ so curious and we seem to have a bit of time until _Sleeping Beauty_ awakens.”

 

l-l-l

 

The Crown City

Once Ignis and the others had properly outfitted themselves, the group gathered near the stables waiting for the prince. Gladio argued with Prompto and Ignis. “What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?”

Shaking his head Prompto gestured at Gladio’s chosen gear. He’d abandoned the medjay uniform and opted for a basic guard’s clothing; a short wrap around skirt belted at the waist and pleated flap in front. He’d found sandals and leg guards as well, but the issue fell with Gladio’s need to leave his chest and arms uncovered save for a leather harness to carry his broadsword.  “Dude. Seriously? I thought we were trying to blend in?”

Ignis continued to ridicule Gladio’s choice of attire, as the two of them had chosen similar robes to the prince. “We _are_ attempting to blend in, Prompto. One of us seems to feel the need to express himself rather garishly.”  

He lifted the sword from its sheath. “Look, you both are using close combat weapons. Me? I need to be able to move more freely to wield this that’s all.

“Whatever you say, big guy,” Prompto said, “still looks like showing off to me.”

“Indeed,” Ignis added.

Laughing, Gladio adjusted the weapon harness on his back. “Jealous much?”

A controlled cough from the palace entrance caught their attention, the trio turned to face the unexpected. Long silver hair framed a chiseled face and rich, amber eyes. The man stood slightly taller than Gladio, his presence more imposing in golden articulated armor. “Gladiolus. We must speak.”

Putting aside his earlier scorn, Ignis stood behind Gladio. “Is that?”

“Yeah,” Gladio said, “that’s Gilgamesh, he doesn’t look the same, but that’s him.”

Ignis whispered, fearing they might be overheard. “He does not look pleased; perhaps it is best to see what he requires of you.”

“You’re right. When the prince arrives, go ahead. I’ll find you guys.”

A subtle shift adjusted Gilgamesh’s appearance; he straightened adding the illusion of additional height. “Gladiolus,” the voice deep and controlled held an air of discontent as he spoke. “His Majesty may accept your eccentricities, but I require _my son_ to show me more respect. Follow me.”

Prompto clamped his hands over his mouth to cover his shock; Ignis remained silent, curious what this revelation meant for their quest.

“We’ve got to follow him,” Prompto whispered, attempting to steer Ignis toward the door.

When Ignis refused to move, Prompto complained further. “But Iggy, did you hear that? This is . . . this is . . . this is like _epic_ legend kind of stuff right here. We can’t stay behind.”


	6. In the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Assassin's Festival is in full swing in Lestallum and with Prince Noctis and his guard still trapped by Ardyn's simulation, Cor Leonis confronts the Chancellor to release them. Inside the simulation, the presence of the Oracle allows the prince an opportunity to help his companions free of their confusion and continue their quest.

 

Lestallum

 

Cor’s hand ached to pull the blade free of it scabbard, but to do so might doom them all. “Will you give me your word the Prince will emerge unharmed?”

Ardyn straightened facing Cor, the slightest upturn of his lips halfway between a sneer and a smile. “By your blade hand, it seems I have little choice. You misjudged me, Marshal,” Ardyn said peering down into the crowd. “I am guiding the prince and his companions toward a goal.”

“Your goal.”

Soft tutting sounds accompanied the slow shaking on Ardyn’s head. “Is it not the preparation of the young prince that is the common goal?” Seeing the disbelief on Cor’s face, Ardyn continued. “This minor digression could uncover the first of the Royal Arms. Would you deny the future king the opportunity to discover part of his legacy or retrieve that which is his by right?”

Without a sound Cor’s blade broke free of its sheath and rested within inches of the Chancellor’s face.

Ardyn sighed and stepped back, pushing the blade away with his hand. “Very well. To keep my head I must offer something to you in good faith.” Amber eyes steeped in mirth met their opposite in Cor’s steeled gaze.  “Though I am under no obligation to do so, I shall give you my word that the young prince and his retinue shall wake as soon as their task is complete and be none the worse for wear. Furthermore, I will observe the surrounding area with great interest and deter any from reaching their current hideaway.” His attention returned to the festivities below his speech slowing as he spoke. “Marvelous festival, reminds me—of my youth.” A dismissive wave to the Marshal ended the conversation.

Cor had little choice and stowed his blade. Despite the dismissal, Cor narrowed his eyes and spoke through his displeasure. “I’ll be watching.”

 

l-l-l

 

The Crown City

 

When the prince arrived, Ignis explained what had occurred. As the story progressed, the prince’s frown grew, until he stopped Ignis and urged the two to follow him. “Follow me, there is little time,” he said running toward the door.

Prompto matched the prince’s speed concerned at what the prince wasn’t saying. “Do you think he will hurt Gladio?”

“What are you talking about? His father is the King’s Shield. Honestly, all three of you must have the same malaise.”

Ignis coughed at the use of the word.

Scoffing, the prince led them through a corridor. “Yes, Ignis, I listen to your lessons, but now is not the time; Gladiolus likely faces danger without my help.” He turned them down an unlit corridor; the sound of raised voices grabbing their attention.  

Ignis followed, surprised at the caring attitude this version of Ardyn directed at each of them; his actions and words in direct opposition to the man who’d simultaneously hindered and helped them in the real world. _A trick of the program_ , he surmised, his eyes never straying from the prince.

The three hurried toward the voices to a large room, a single torch burning illuminated the space. Firelight’s glow illuminated the room enough to see the unthinkable. The King’s Shield held Gladio against the wall, his longsword pressed against Gladio’s throat. “Who are you?” The older man shouted; his blade cutting into Gladio’s flesh.

Palms flush, Gladio struggled to push the blade away, control shifting between the two. Each time Gladio would gain the advantage, a swift kick or jab to his body would return control to the other.

As he watched the struggle, Ignis noted the older man carried no resemblance to Clarus Amicitia, leaving Ignis to wonder if their roles were indeed fabricated and not, as he’d guessed a historical record.

The prince, for his part, refused to remain silent. “Release him.”

Without breaking his hold on Gladio, the King’s Shield’s words dismissed the interference. “This is a family matter, Your Highness.”

Looking back to Ignis for insight, the prince received nothing but a directed nod and a stern glance directed at the conversation.

Even during their lives in the Citadel, Ignis would never have interjected in Noctis’ stead. Years of discipline and training taught him how to remain silent when appropriate, even when compelled to offer help.

The prince considered his options and rather than attack he strolled toward the two. “Come now, would you truly wish to make an enemy of the Founder King? You may serve my father, but even he will step aside when the time comes. And on that day, would it not be prudent to remain in His good grace?”

 _The Founder King_ , Ignis thought, _in this tale, Ardyn claims the title?_ He resisted the urge to react further, concluding the Chancellor’s overinflated vision of himself created this simulation much as any child would set himself the hero of his own tale.

The King’s Shield released his hold, turning to face the prince. “You presume much—Highness.”

“I . . . _I_ presume?” The prince’s face darkened; his eyes narrowed, and a slight flick of his fingers blinked a flamed into existence. “Speak once more.”

At the first sign of elemental magic, Ignis understood he had to interfere, albeit with caution and respect. Ignis slid between them, blocking the prince’s advance. “Highness, please.”

Watching the confrontation unfold, Gladio did the one thing he’d sworn he wouldn’t while trapped in this game. “Ardyn, let him go.”

The use of his proper name set the prince to take several backward steps. “Gladiolus? But. . .I thought.”

Seeing Noctis’ face confused staring back at him, Gladio spoke to the prince he knew, not this creation. “You thought what? You’re the prince, act like the prince.”

He seemed to consider Gladio’s words and squelched the flame in his hand, invading the larger man’s space. “If you threaten one of my guards, you threaten me. Remember this now. I assure you, I have a _very long memory_.” A brief look around the room brought a smug grin to the prince’s face. “The King is without His Shield,” he tutted while shaking his head, “bad form, I’m afraid to leave the King unguarded in times such as they are. What must my father do to find a proper guard?”

The older man released Gladio with a shove and a strangled growl. While the prince and Prompto spoke with Gladio, Ignis did not fail to catch the hardened glare at each of them as the King’s Shield withdrew.  Gladio rubbed the nicked area of his skin, fielding the questions of concern from the others.  “It’s fine. I’ve had worse.” Gladio tried to explain the exchange. “My— _father_ got a little ticked off when I called him by name. Said I was sick and speaking heresy and either I see the Oracle and _be cleansed_ or he’d put me down.” 

The prince clapped his hands together once. “Of course, I should have realized all of you, the strange behaviors, and the confusion. We need to find Cassandra; I’d hoped to wait considering,” he glanced toward Ignis, “we should hurry.”

As they moved through the corridors, the prince explained Cassandra’s presence. “Normally, the Oracle is not in residence, Cassandra insisted, something about her messenger’s warning,” he said. “Someone intends to interfere, and I must assume it is my uncle and so this little errand of his requires attention.”  Nearing the guest wing, the prince stopped short and faced Ignis. “Is this going to cause a problem?”

Surprised, Ignis couldn’t follow the question. “Apologies, but why would a meeting with the Oracle cause a problem?”

Considering Ignis’ question the prince rested his hand against Ignis’ cheek. His instinct to recoil suppressed enough so as not to draw attention, the prince grinned. “Perhaps you are far worse than suspected, if you cannot remember your betrothed.”

“My. . .my what?!”

Prompto sang softly next to Gladio, “Iggy’s got a girl-friend.” Gladio’s low chuckle earned a glare.

The idea felt improper to Ignis, to have any association with the Oracle at all. “Highness, perhaps this is all a misunderstanding. The king and Oracle are duty bound, and therefore any outside associations should not occur; least of all between-”

Without warning, the prince laughed, full and long his back fell gently against the wall rubbing his eyes. The three hadn’t seen Noctis laugh in the same way for some time. “You thought,” the prince coughed once before his laughter started again, “oh, Ignis. Thanks. I haven’t laughed like that in . . .well, since before all this crap happened.”

“Highness?” Hearing Noctis again in the prince’s speech, confused them all.

The prince regarded the puzzled faces of his guard and his laughing trailed off.  “All levity aside, we must find help for the three of you.” He looked up at Ignis. “As for you, it is not the Oracle I speak of, but her guardian. I expect discretion, Ignis.”

“Of course, Highness,” Ignis agreed only half listening to the prince. His focus remained fixed on the strangeness of the prince’s occasional lapses into Noctis’ speech and attitude. Everything Ignis had witnessed since the simulation began pointed to strong emotions. Gladio and Ignis spoke in whispers. “Each time the prince experiences emotions either familiar or strong, Noctis. . .for lack of a better word, bleeds through this persona.”

Gladio agreed, struggling to keep his naturally booming voice quiet. “Yeah, that makes sense, but I’m not about to push him too far or scare the crap out of him to get Noct back, it might backfire.”

“Agreed,” Ignis said, “for now, we continue on.”

The two watched Prompto and the prince in conversation up ahead. Prompto acted no differently than they’d grown accustomed to over the years; wild and exaggerated gestures accompanied laughter and playful shoves between them. “I’d have thought Prompto to bring Noct free far easier than one of us, but it seems the interaction between these two does not elicit prior memories.”

“What do you mean?”

Gathering his thoughts, Ignis tried to explain. “If this simulation is part of Lucis’ history, perhaps there is some truth to what we are seeing, although I am beginning to question my assessment.”

Gladio’s eyes widened. “No way. This is just Ardyn messing with us, not a history lesson. Come on, Iggy, he’s been sticking it to us from the start,” Gladio concluded, “this is just one more steaming pile of the Chancellor’s shit.”

Ignis had to consider Gladio’s assessment, to think otherwise would suggest the unthinkable. “You’re right. To believe this scenario would mean-”

“Don’t say it, Iggy, none of this is what it seems,” he rubbed his neck where the blade had cut his skin, Ignis noting the injury seemed too real for his satisfaction.

 

l-l-l

 

Even through the years, Ignis had never met the Lady Lunafreya in person. Only Noctis’ childhood memories shared twice revealed little other than her kindness. He’d been able to glean some history of the Nox Fleuret bloodline, but with no first hand observation, Ignis had formulated his own opinions of behavior and demeanor of the Oracle. He expected little resemblance or similarities within the simulation.

Upon reaching the room, Ignis found Gladio blocking the doorway and Prompto attempting to peer around him. “What are you both doing out here?”

Gladio jerked his head back showing something inside. “Give them a few, seems like it’s been a while.” At Ignis’ questioning look, Gladio shifted to his right; the subtle movement allowed Ignis to see the prince embracing a young woman. Even from his distance Ignis read the affection between them. Keeping his voice no louder than a whisper, Ignis spoke to Gladio. “It is hard to reconcile our earlier discussion with this display of affection; I cannot see the Chancellor as caring for anyone save himself.”

From the opposite side of Gladio’s large frame, Prompto joined the conversation, “I think it's sweet, you know. Makes you hope for the same for Noct and the lady, right?”

Deep inside the room, a woman chastised the group loitering in the entryway. “In or out.”

The harsh words pulled the two apart, the prince’s face reddening as his guard looked on. “I. . .that is. . .forgive me.”

Prompto spoke up first. “It’s all good, my friend,” he grinned, giving the prince a pat on the back, “we get it.”

Realizing their mistake Ignis apologized, his eyes searching the room for the source of their admonishment. A woman leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

“Nea? What the hell?”  Gladio stepped closer, confused as to the sight before him. Ignis pulled back on Gladio’s arm.

His whispered a warning. “It is not Aranea.” At first glance Ignis had easily mistaken the woman for Aranea, her long silver hair braided in sections hung well beyond her shoulders. Her clothing, a red and black chest plate over white silks with red and black sashes a hint of the armor Ignis and the others had seen during past encounters. There were differences, almost as if an artist had seen the real Aranea in passing, and this creation sprang from that memory.

Ignis held his breath as she neared, uncomfortable with the unknown and Gladio’s obvious discomfort. “Aren’t you going to say anything Ignis?”

“Your eyes are blue,” Ignis said loud enough for Gladiolus to hear, confident that his vague recollections of Aranea included green eyes.

“I’ve been away for weeks and all you can say is _your eyes are blue_?” Having spent hours with Aranea in Steyliff Grove, Ignis heard no similarities in voice or personality to the Empire’s hired mercenary.

“I’m afraid we will have to cut our reunion short,” he struggled to find the right words, “my dear. Perhaps once our obligations are complete, we may have more time.”

Her wrinkled brow and slight frown worried him, Ignis could not spare any time to this side story, his goal-leaving with Noctis in full control of his memories had to be a priority. “Highness,” Ignis said, raising his hand to his chest with a bow, “my Lady Cassandra, I must apologize for the discourtesy, but we are expected elsewhere and will return within a few hours.”

Cassandra laughed, her soft steps carrying her closer to the prince’s tutor. “I promise not to keep you for more than a few moments’ please allow me to help.”

Reluctant, but realizing to continue their quest, the group would have to follow through, Ignis agreed.

Cassandra’s, bright blue eyes smiled, her soft voice reassuring in its strength. “Then let us begin.”

 

l-l-l

 

The four gathered in the stables, saddling chocobos for the journey to the cistern. Prompto scratched his head trying to make sense of their conversation with the Oracle. “So, there’s nothing wrong with us, right?”

“I wouldn’t be too sure in your case, Prompto,” Gladio said, tapping him on the shoulder.

“Cut it out, Gladio,” Prompto said, “I’m serious!”

“So am I.” Gladio grinned and returned to fastening the saddle.

The prince soothed his ride, smoothing the feathers on his black chocobo’s neck. “What do you think, Umbra? If they are not afflicted as Cassandra contended, I fear my dearest friends may be overtasked; shall we leave them to their rest and go on our own?”

 _Wark!_  Umbra’s loud call startled the others.

Giving a quick side glance, he continued his conversation with Umbra. “Quite right. I feared that might be the case. If you insist, then we have no choice, we all go.”

The chocobo squawked again, the prince nodding as if the two understood one another.

Prompto leaned closer to Ignis and whispered in awe. “He can talk to chocobos?”

Ignis turned, staring in absolute wonder at Prompto, but Gladio responded for them both. “The prince is teasing, bird-brain.” Gladio coughed, waving his hand in front of his face. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to the damn smell.”

The laughter from Prompto and the prince continued as they walked the chocobos out of the stable, Prompto maneuvering closer to Gladio. “I don’t think they smell bad at all,” he said, “it’s like warm, wet hay and dried greens baking in the sun.”

Gladio sneezed. “Yeah, that’s exactly what it smells like. It stinks.”

“Ha!” Prompto tapped the prince on the shoulder before continuing with Gladio. “Careful there big guy, I’ve been downwind from you a few times, and let’s just say, you’ve got no room to talk.”

“No clue what you’re talking about, Prompto.”

Not to miss out on the discussion, Ignis joined in. “My eyes are watering from the memory of tent warfare as we speak.”

The conversation quickly degenerated with insults and comparisons easing the tension and lightening the prince’s mood; Ignis relieved nothing in the banter disturbed Ardyn enough to ignite his concerns again. Despite the levity among the group, Ignis’ determination to bring Noctis back forced him to take control and direct the group out into the night. “If we might leave the discussion of Gladiolus and his deadly emanations for another time-we should continue onward.”

 

l-l-l

 

Prompto covered his nose and mouth with his hand. “What was that about deadly emanations, Ignis?” Prompto groaned. “But you said this cistern wasn’t used, and why would it smell?” Insomnia had a few similar; old reservoirs meant to hold rainwater built at the city’s inception before water reclamation and waterworks had been established. Long abandoned by the city, Noct had shared one such location with Prompto years before.

“I’m just amazed you know what a cistern is, Prompto,” Gladio’s half-hearted quip and reach for his broadsword warned the others to prepare. “You feel that?” At first, no one acknowledged an awareness of anything until a tremor passed underfoot. Closing ranks, Prompto spoke what all were thinking.

“So, anyone else think there might be something really big heading this way?” His voice dropped to a whisper as several more tremors shook the earth beneath them. “What if it’s nasty and huge? Maybe we should be careful?”

Gladio rested a hand on Prompto’s shoulder, matching his whisper. “Maybe-you should shut up.”

Stepping in front of the prince, Ignis offered his opinion. “Perhaps a retreat is in order, Highness.”

“Not without the next clue, Ignis,” the prince said, scanning the darkness, “we can hope whatever has moved in ignores us, right?”

The high walls enclosing the cistern and absence of humans provided the perfect location for a beast’s lair. This far from the populated areas, the possibility remained for a creature to assume ownership, but this far away from the populated areas, the creatures were all nocturnal. A loud snort shook Prompto’s nerves. Taking several steps back he bumped into Gladio.

Gladio’s earlier gruffness forgotten, he pulled Prompto to his left and behind, adding. “Keep it together and remember where we are, all right?”  His grip tightened on the sword hilt hearing the dull thud of heavy paws approach.

The full moon cast a dull sheen on the mix of sand and dirt displaced as an enormous claw emerged; sharpened talons dug deep with each step, revealing more of the creature. The beast’s massive dual set of horns followed next; the middle two curved downward suitable to pierce and gouge any who dared venture too close. Along its limbs, sharp spikes jutted out, likely capable of shredding enemies, but it was its two wings, the webbing tinged in red, that surprised them.

“What the hell is that?” Gladio glanced to his right, hoping Ignis could explain.

“At the risk of sounding too glib or obvious, it’s a behemoth,” Ignis paused.

The prince -unfazed by the creature- answered, his voice filled with wonder. “Not just any behemoth, Ignis. This amazing creature is a king amongst his kind. The wings give him away.” A slight turn revealed his frown. “He shouldn’t be here, something is wrong,” the prince said, “look at his face.”

Without putting themselves in the creature’s path, what little they could discern surprised them. A viscous substance fell from its eyes and mouth, dark and foreign. Ignis tried to comprehend what they witnessed. “Is it . . . is it ill?”

“Yes, in a manner of speaking, Ignis, the creature is ill and I can help.” The prince turned back to the beast and stepped forward, but Gladio reached out and pulled him back.

“I don’t think so.” Gladio attempted to move in front, but an outstretched hand stopped him.

“Trust in me, Gladiolus.”   


	7. Serve The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to proceed with their search, the prince and his party must deal with a rogue behemoth first. In the real world, Cor squares off with both Aranea and Ardyn

_“Trust in me, Gladiolus.”_

A light cough from Ignis reminded Gladio a response was expected. A sideways glance confirmed the veiled message, Ignis leaned his head toward the prince. The gesture a common one between them, Ignis would never correct or direct Gladio in front of Noct unless all in good fun.

Gladio ignored the direction and replied, “It’s not about trust; it’s about your safety.” Something in Gladio’s scolding tone prompted another cough from Ignis. Despite the half-hearted glare, Gladio added a hasty, “Your Highness.”

The prince faced the two. “You need to work on your manners Gladio; otherwise Ignis may lose his voice.” The hint of a smile on his lips faded as the prince turned and in a flash of blue light warped toward the beast.

“Damn it!” Gladio shouted, surprised into action, he pulled his broadsword free, breaking into a run. A sudden blast of air from above and impact created a cloud of sand and dirt in front of him, the vertical force knocking him back, sending Ignis and Prompto to his side.

The somber face of the Oracle’s bodyguard held the three back with a large serrated spear. She lifted her head and called out to someone behind them “Oracle, hurry.”

A cloaked figure ran toward the prince, the hood falling away as she ran. Cassandra’s light locks revealed, she called out to the prince. Resolve weakening at her arrival, his shift in confidence and tentative nature angered the behemoth further. Furious stomps and shattering roars cut through the reservoir, but the prince’s attention returned to the beast, his arms reaching for it.

“Ardyn, wait. You cannot help him, the danger is too great!” The creature roared once more, halting Cassandra’s steps. She pleaded with him to leave the beast to his guard.

“No!” Moving closer, the prince calmed his voice. “If you are so concerned for my well-being, then _help me_ , Cassandra.”

Prompto shifted to stand behind Gladio and Ingis. “Hey guys? What do we do?” When neither answered him Prompto continued. “Let’s. . .let’s not be too hasty here, right? I mean,” he dropped his voice to a whisper, “look at that thing. It’s huge.”

With a sideways glance, Gladio scoffed. “Just figuring that out now? How about offering something useful.”

Prompto gripped both men’s arms, voice still low. “You want useful? I’ll give you something useful!” He hissed hoping Aranea wouldn’t hear him. “We should grab Noct and get the hell out of here right now. That thing has to sleep eventually, right? So, we wait and then come back in the daylight.” Releasing his hold, Prompto pleaded once more. “I’m too young to die and have to start over from the beginning. I’ve had to do that in every game me and Noct ever played, so guys . . .please? This is too real guys, and well. . .I don’t want to play anymore.”      

Attempting to shift his position Gladio met with the tip of Aranea’s spear. “Look, you know I don’t want to hurt you, but back off or I’ll knock you down, got it?” He shoved the weapon enough to get to Prompto. “That’s not Noct, got it? But we need the prince, so if that means we’ve gotta fight this thing, then we do it. I get you’re afraid, this whole thing stinks, but to get Noct we need all of us working together.”

A quick glance toward Ignis showed the same resolve, leading Prompto to muster whatever he could, shifting on his feet. Prompto’s downturned eyes and a slight frown a sign of his concern, he shook his head and nodded.  “You’re right,” he said, “I’ll. . . I’ll follow you guys.”

Gladio nodded. “You’re up, Iggy.”

Ignis protested, unsure what to do other than offer a distraction. Gladio’s sharp tug on Prompto’s arm sent him tumbling away from Aranea. “Go, I’m right behind you.”  

Ignis shrugged. “Gladio-”

Running with his back to the beast Gladio pointed toward Aranea. “Do a dance, give her a kiss-I don’t care just do something!” Broadsword at the ready he hurried to where Prompto stood. “What the-” Gladio skidded, halting his advance.

The sudden change in the behemoth defied explanation. Its head hung low, deep and controlled breaths gave the illusion the creature slept despite standing up. A soft golden glow from the left pulled his attention toward the prince and Cassandra; both stood in the same manner, heads tilted down, eyes closed, and their outstretched hands enveloped in a soft golden light.

Gladio’s brow knitted in a deep frown, his sharp awareness noticing the slight sway of the prince. He appeared to weaken the stronger the light grew from their ministrations. Within seconds, the beast dropped to one knee, and then another, until his massive frame covered the ground beneath him and the behemoth heaved a sigh before settling his head on massive paws.

The Oracle cried out as the prince staggered backward and stumbled, unable to hold himself upright. “Ardyn!”

The cry set Gladio sprinting to catch the unsteady prince before he fell. “Easy. I’ve got you.”

The Oracle’s sigh of relief and heartfelt words fell as Aranea and Ignis joined the group. “Thank you Gladiolus, the prince will need a moment or two.”

Prompto bent at the waist, his hands resting on his legs. “Did you see that? You just. . .and it. . . wow,” Prompto couldn’t stop gesturing toward the sleeping behemoth, “what I wouldn’t give to snap a shot of this.”  Realizing his audience, Prompto changed the subject. “The prince’s guard is going to need a bit more than a moment.” Cassandra’s musical laugh and a soft offer of sympathy lightened the mood, promising to check in on the group in the morning.

“You’ll be all right,” she promised, citing the need to return to the palace before her prolonged absence would be noted. Cassandra joined Aranea and Ignis, scolding her bodyguard for impeding the prince’s guard. Thanking them for indulging her whim, Cassandra and Aranea left the four alone.

Gladio tried to lift the prince to his feet; the prince’s resistance to stand far too strong for someone incapacitated. Keeping his voice low, Gladio thought to try one of his usual taunts, looking for another reaction from Noctis. “All right, princess. She’s gone, you can stop pretending, no point in looking for sympathy without an audience.”

A single eye opened slightly. “You lack imagination Gladiolus. Don’t be such a bore.”

Hearing nothing of Noctis in the prince’s speech, he frowned. “And you lack restraint.” Focused on Noct, Gladio continued. “Rushing into danger like that, pushing past me or any of us is not how we do things, are we clear-Highness?” The prince’s eyes wandered beyond Gladio and off into the distance. “Are you paying attention?”

Stepping around his bodyguard, the prince craned his neck, pointing high above them. “There’s the next marker!”

 

l-l-l

 

Lestallum

 

From her hiding spot in the hay cart Iris tensed. Strong footsteps approached, a hollow sound of boots scuffing against the pavement. She held her breath, hoping Aranea would return and stop the intruder. The intruder turned around, Iris sure she heard the scrape of metal. Realizing she’d have to stop the intruder herself, Iris shifted closer and waited. She nearly gasped when the intruder called out to her. Hearing Cor Leonis’ strong voice call her name, she exhaled digging through the hay to peek out onto the alley. Peering through the mound, she glimpsed his Crownsguard vest and dark suit. Once more, Cor’s rich baritone called out to her.

“Iris, it’s the Marshal, where are you?”

 “Here,” she said, her voice timid at first, she pushed up through the hay and met the Marshal’s searching gaze. “I’m here.”

His expression softened at her reveal only to sour a moment later. “Where is Aranea?”

“She went around the corner there for food.” Iris explained, but as she continued, Cor’s expression darkened further, halting Iris’ speech. “Please. . .please don’t do that, I asked her and Aranea didn’t want me going alone, so she told me to stay hidden.”

Cor glanced over his shoulder. “She left you alone.”

Aranea’s approach flanked by several of her men released Iris’ building concern. “See? Everything is all right.” Iris tried to smile, the painful result not missed by Aranea.

“Oh goody,” Aranea’s sarcasm coated every word, “guess who’s in a foul mood again? Your first two guesses don’t count.”

Cor huffed through his nose, saying nothing.

“You know? I liked you better when you stayed the hell out of my way. Listen up Sunshine, we’ve cleared out all the tin cans, and should more arrive, we’re more than ready. What’s your problem now?” Once more Aranea and Cor squared off in the small alleyway, neither willing to back down.

Corded muscles in the Marshal’s neck and a clenched jaw left little guesswork to his mood. “She’s a child, Aranea, and you left her unguarded. Do you have any respect for who she is and what your little game here could mean?”

Unmoved, Aranea stood in defiance. “ _She_ has a name. It’s Iris. And _Iris_ is more than capable; I have enough brains to know who is and who is not able to hold their own in a fight. Back off.” She scoffed and pulled back the hood of her assassin’s garb shaking her head. “Just for the record, this isn’t my game; I’m here because I was asked to help.” She stepped closer. “You might try to remember that.”

Saying little else, Cor’s glacial stare spoke for him, before he turned and fell into step with the crowds in the street.

“That kind of crap only works if I care what you think!” She yelled after him. Her foot tapped angrily on the concrete steps. “Sanctimonious-” Aranea stopped; the inquisitive wide eyes of Iris fixed on her continuing tirade. “Look, I’m sorry if he’s like a close family friend or uncle or something, but he is really pissing me off.”

Iris giggled. “Cor? No, we’re not related.” Throwing a quick glace toward the room where the prince and his party rested, Iris turned back to Aranea. “Gladdy used to get so cranky after training with the Marshal; I can’t even repeat some of the things he would say.”

“I can believe it. Trust me.”

Iris’ exaggerated sigh shifted the conversation.

“Spill it, what’s the sigh about?” Aranea asked, joining Iris near the door. “Let me warn you, I’m not the best with the heart to heart stuff.”

Small fidgets revealed a slight case of nerves and uncertainty. “Will they be all right? I mean, couldn’t we wake them now, just in case? If Noct forgets who he is, it’ll ruin everything.”

A non-committal nod from Aranea followed by a hasty agreement darkened Iris’ expression. “Forget he’s a prince? Yeah, that would suck.” Something changed in Iris, her shoulders caved inward, and the growing frown prompted Aranea to dig a little further. “There’s more to it, isn’t there?” Staring on the ground, a silent nod the only sign Iris heard Aranea’s question did little to change the subject. Aranea understood the point of her presence-to stay and protect the prince and his party. “I will hate myself for asking, but what is it?”

Iris’ bottom lip quivered, but she managed to gain control and speak without crying. “Prince Noctis is supposed to get married to the Lady Lunafreya. What if. . .what if he doesn’t remember?”

Aranea didn’t know the answer, but rather than make the situation worse, Aranea chose a more diplomatic answer. “You might trust in the prince’s friends and your brother. I think you’re worried and don’t need to be. Have a little patience, Iris.”   

 

l-l-l

 

The Crown City

 

Struggling to balance the prince standing on his shoulders, Gladio’s patience was all but used. The prince had seen a hint of something near the top of the large water reservoir, and this seemed the best arrangement to get closer. Prompto directed Gladio based on the prince’s hand signals, but indecision and Prompto’s confusion had worn Gladio down. “Anytime now, Prompto.”

“Almost there big guy,” Prompto said, “a little. . . yeah, a little more to your left-I mean right!”

The constant change in direction made the balancing of the prince more difficult with each indecision and change. Gladio growled back at Prompto, warning him to learn his right from left or face the consequences. “Get it together!”

“Don’t yell at me. I’m trying.” Prompto checked over his shoulder; the behemoth still slept, giving no indication of his earlier ferocity. “You realize there’s a huge behemoth taking a nap right behind us, and I’m not gonna lie. . .I’m a little freaked out the big dude will wake from his snooze and want a snack-namely me!”

The prince shouted down to Prompto. “The beast won’t wake, I promise. As for Gladiolus, he isn’t serious.”

“The hell I’m not,” he mumbled, attempting to balance the prince once more before calling up to him. “Hurry it up! You’re not exactly light, Highness. Do you see this _whatever_ or don’t you?” Muscle strain and the added weight atop his shoulders began to impact Gladio’s stamina. Slight shudders along his neck and shoulder line a clear sign he was tiring. “Come on, hurry it up or let’s do this later.” Careful balance in his footing helped Gladio steady himself once more. He felt a sudden change in the prince’s posture, as if a weight had settled on his shoulders.

“I apologize for the delay,” the dejected tone to the prince’s words didn’t sit well for Gladio. “Thank you, Gladiolus, I am ready to get down.”  Ignis and Prompto rushed to help; Gladio’s concerns multiplying when the prince’s face matched his words. “This must be one of Elegius’ tricks. The closest swamp is far from the royal city, and yet the clue is unmistakable.”

Gladio and Ignis spoke at the same time, tripping over each other’s words. Gladio stopped, allowing Ignis to continue. “Highness, there are two possible locations outside the Crown City, surely with the chocobos we could investigate.”

The prince faced his advisor, a pointed look a hint to his concern. “And you would know this-how? Correct me, please for now I have to wonder what one of my guard is doing outside the city without my knowledge.” The prince turned and distanced himself from the others.

Undeterred Ignis approached with Prompto at his side. “Highness, please. There is a wealth of information within the royal archives, and without chastising His Highness before others, ample opportunity to study likely met with disdain or refusal.”

Prompto crept closer to Ignis and whispered. “Iggy, how can you be sure? Maybe they don’t have an archive thingie, you know.”

The prince faced the two. “No Prompto, Ignis is quite right. I fail to see the reasons behind wasting precious time reading the ramblings of others.” He exhaled before painting a smile across his face. “Please accept my apologies, perhaps Ignis is right. We should rest and allow Ignis to research the possibilities.”

 

l-l-l

 

Lestallum

 

Hidden by the crowds of people, Cor Leonis didn’t need to worry about being seen. The Chancellor wandered the city streets taking in the festival as if his presence meant nothing.

A child, playing with his friends, barreled into the Empire’s representative, and for a moment Cor wondered if he would have to intervene. To his surprise, Ardyn Izunia removed his hat and bowed to the child in a display of extravagance so out of place, the child laughed and clapped. Mussing the young boy’s hair, he sent the child back to his companions with a wide grin and a flourish.

 _What the hell is his game_ , Cor wondered, using a food stall for cover. _He’s parading around as though he belongs here._ The frown on his face deepened, lines etched in frustration. No one seemed to take real notice, either the festival goers didn’t recognize the man, or they simply didn’t care.

Cor couldn’t let it go. With no way to wake Noctis and his guard, he had little choice but to allow whatever they’d stumbled into play out. _That’s the problem though, this wasn’t by chance. It was planned_ , he thought watching the Chancellor bounce down the steps toward the restaurant. Keeping his distance, Cor waited until he was sure he could not be seen by his target.

A honeyed voice carried through the crowd, calling for Cor’s attention. A simple greeting drawn out into multiple syllables, carried with a smugness that could only belong to Chancellor Izunia. “Hello! Looking for someone?” Cor stepped out and neared a round patio table with the Chancellor sat, sniffing a glass half filled with a red liquid. “Marshal, please,” he said, gesturing to the chair opposite him. “Join me. Sit. I insist.”

The Chancellor sniffed once more and the slight wrinkle of his nose, a hint to his displeasure. “Alas. Lucian Merlot is not one of my favorites. A bit _provincial_ for my tastes, but then _here we are_.” Taking a small sip, he hummed as if a lost thought had suddenly resurfaced. “I see that your group of men managed to thwart the little invasion of troopers. Bravo, indeed. Most impressive.”

Cor remained unmoved, staring intently at the man responsible for the Prince’s predicament.

The practiced smile on Ardyn’s face disappeared. “You really are a dreadful conversationalist, Marshal. Lucian manners are most lacking even in the reaches of the royal retinue.”

“Save the act, Chancellor. Lucian manners are reserved for those deserving of such respect.”

Hand to his chest, Ardyn feigned surprise at Cor’s slight. “And here I thought we’d established such a delightful rapport. You wound me, Marshal. You _wound_ me.”

“Not yet, but I haven’t ruled it out, Chancellor Izunia.”

 

l-l-l

The Crown City

 

“What’s the plan, Iggy?”  Gladio’s eyes scanned the corridors, wondering what more would be thrown at them in this ridiculous game.

“We rest. You remain with the prince and Prompto will accompany me to find suitable maps. I’m almost confident the lay of the land remains the same as in the real world, but I wish to be certain.”

Prompto interrupted pushing between Ignis and Gladio, his excited whispering directed their attention to the prince. “Guys, look!” Cassandra had appeared while they were talking. She had the prince’s hand clasped between hers, and even in the firelight of the torches, the reddening tinge on the prince’s face could not be missed.  Prompto shook Gladio’s arm. “I can’t believe Noct is missing all this. She’s totally into him. Dude. This is so cool.”

Jerking his arm away, Gladio grabbed Prompto’s shoulder. “This isn’t real, got it?" The gruffness in Gladio’s voice unsettled Prompto enough he stumbled back a few steps.

“Got. . .got it. Sorry. You’re right.” Prompto moved apart from the others.

“Hey, Prompto,” Gladio said, walking closer to keep his voice down. “That was harsh, and I didn’t mean it. If that were Noct. . .we’d all be teasing him and having a good laugh.”

“Yeah, but that’s not him. I get it. We need to finish the game and get Noct back.” Prompto nodded. “So, what can I do besides following you and Iggy around?”

This time Ignis answered the question. “Continue as you have, be his friend, listen to him and watch out for him.”

Prompto’s face brightened. “Can do Iggy.” Turning to see Cassandra lean close to the prince’s ear, a sudden burst of color in his cheeks, coaxed a snicker from Prompto. “Aww, I am so going to enjoy teasing him about this.” Cassandra turned to the group and raised her hand, before disappearing through an archway.

Ignis turned his back to the scene, leaning toward Gladio. “I know I need not remind you, but stay on guard; as soon as I find the information we seek, we should leave.”

 

 

 


	8. Brotherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prince rests in his chambers, waiting for Ignis and Prompto to locate the palace archives. Gladio is left to answer the prince's questions, bringing memories of Noctis and with it a way to connect with the prince. Deep within the palace, Ignis and Prompto face a timed trial to find a map to their next destination.

_Come on Iggy, figure this out_ , Gladio thought. He’d stood guard inside the prince’s room while Ignis and Prompto went in search of the archives. It made more sense. Stay hidden, temp the bad guy into taking a wrong step.

Long, white curtains hung from rings in the ceiling, swaying with the evening breezes in the room. From deeper inside the room the prince spoke. “You’re concerned. You’ve never stood watch inside my chambers. I am. . .grateful, my friend.”

Gladio pressed his lips together. Noctis’ voice speaking Ardyn’s words grated on his nerves. He searched for something to say; finding nothing, Gladio answered simply, “Highness, you should rest.”

A long sigh filled the room. “Of course. Forgive me. Perhaps when I have proven myself, you will no longer be disappointed in me.”

 _Damn. Do not make me feel sorry for Ardyn. I can’t do it._ “Good night, Highness.” _Give me Noct back, and we’ll see._ Ignis and Noctis had been a part of his life for years, they’d been through most of the prince’s growing pains together.

_“You’re pissed at me,” Noctis said, slumping into a chair._

_“Noct.” Ignis said nothing else, but the understanding was there, a reminder of propriety._

_“No, Iggy, Prince Noctis can challenge us anytime. You know that,” Gladio moved closer. “But you’re not even trying. That’s why I’m ticked off. Noct, look at me.”_

_Gladio wasn’t prepared for the hurt he saw in Noct’s face. “What am I doing wrong now?”_

_Crouching down, Gladio tried to smile. “Look, I’m tough on you because I know you’re better than this. Hell, you know you’re better than this. I’m trying to help you.”_

_Noctis sighed, pushed up from the chair and turned away. “I’m not like you guys.”_

_A quick glance toward  Ignis silently asked for help, but the pointed lean toward the prince revealed Ignis' position. Gladio would have to answer._

_Gladio stood, trying to figure out how to help. “Noct. How long have we known each other?”_

_Another sigh turned the prince around. “You don’t have to do this.”_

_Gladio tapped Noctis on the shoulder. “I’m not asking you on a date Princess, just talk to me.”_

_Crossing his arms, Noctis shook his head a few times. “So, it was after Iggy, I don’t know. A long time I guess. I was a kid.”_

_Gladio nodded. “Yeah, a long time, and we took a while to get used to one another, right?”_

_A light laugh and a more pronounced nod revealed Noctis mood lightened at the thought of their growing pains as Shield and Prince. “Definitely.”_

_Gladio stepped closer, clapping a hand on Noctis’ shoulder. “We got through it,” he said. “I’d like to think we’re friends.”_

_“What? Of course we are!” Noctis’ eyes widened. “I didn’t mean to. . . I-”_

_“Hey, relax, we’re cool. It’s all right if you need a break now and then, but I’m not pushing you to be mean, I’m pushing you because I know you can do better.”_

_“Yeah, okay, I get it. Sorry, Gladio.” Noctis yelped as Gladio hooked his arm around the prince’s neck, holding him in a headlock._

_Pushing away from the table, Ignis stared at the others. “All this sentiment is too much for me, I’m afraid I may let loose a tear if this continues.”_

_“Quit it,” replied Noctis, “and help me out here, Specs.”_

l-l-l

 

Dismissing the memory, Gladio heard the prince speak his name. “Gladiolus, I wonder if you would indulge me and answer a question?”

 “Sure,” Gladio cringed, forgetting he needed to be more formal. “I mean, yes, Highness?”

 A long sigh, familiar and painful to his ears preceded a question. “What have I done to disappoint you? I thought my actions at the Citadel would meet with your approval, but I angered you instead.” The prince continued. “You and Ignis refuse to use my name; as such I must assume there is more than my father’s lecturing at the root of it. You called me by another name, one I did not know and now I learn that Ignis has ventured outside the city without me? If my guard leaves me, what do I have left?”

 _Damn_ , Gladio thought, _now what_? Gladio sent a silent plea to Ignis and Prompto to hurry and get back. “We’re not. . .no one is leaving you.” Noctis’ form stood behind one curtain, his downcast eyes and sad expression enough to move Gladio to forget and at least attempt to make the prince feel at ease.

Another step brought the prince closer. “Cassandra. . .that is, the Oracle said as much. She believes patience is warranted.”

Hoping to steer the conversation away from questions of loyalty, Gladio remembered the familiarity he saw earlier. _You can do this, talk to him._ “You like her.”

“She’s the Oracle. Ignis was correct about the bond between Oracle and King.”

“Right, but you _like_ her.” Gladio laughed despite his reluctance.

The soft chuckle in response carried the prince to the edge of three steps and he sat. “Perhaps, it is rare in these times to find someone to trust, and while I do-as you say- like her, between my uncle and others, I am unsure what is real and what is merely a mask worn for my benefit.”

 _Tell me about it_ , Gladio thought. “That looked pretty genuine to me, and she helped you with the behemoth. I think it’s safe to assume she likes you, too. Beyond being the prince.”

His face brightened, and the prince straightened his posture. “You think so? Thank you, Gladiolus. I. . .thank you. I should rest now.”

“No problem. Good night, Highness.”

"Good night, Gladiolus.”

He’d had a similar conversation with Noctis when the prince was seventeen; Noct had been concerned how to tell if a girl liked him or if it was because he was the prince.

 

l-l-l

 

_“Perhaps next time, we need not reserve a training room if Prince Noctis decides to use his time to chat rather than train,” Ignis said, answering in Gladio’s stead. “However, you raise a valid question. There will always be those who see the path to the crown you will wear, and still others for whom it will mean little.”_

_Elbow propped on the table, Noctis leaned on his hand. “I get that, but how do you know?”_

_Gladio shrugged, unsure if he really wanted to get into the topic. “Maybe this is something you and your father should talk about, Noct.”_

_A sarcastic laugh from Noctis and heavy sigh alluded to his thoughts, his head nearly dropping to the table. “Good one. Yeah, right? Let me go ask my dad-the king-about my love life.”_

_"Or lack thereof," Gladio said, grabbing a chair. “ All teasing aside, you're right. So what’s the problem?”_

_“Can you just. . .explain this to me. Girls just walk up to you and say hey, take me out?” Noctis shook his head at Gladio’s widening grin. “I swear, if you say pretty much or yep, I’m out of here.”_

_Enough frustration had coated the prince’s words to sober Gladio’s usual teasing. “You’re serious, aren’t you? Noct, this is. . .Iggy help me out here.”_

_"The question was posed to you, Gladio.”_

_If he refused to answer, it would disappoint Noct, but it really wasn’t his place to fill in for the king, either. “All right,” he exhaled, trying to find the right way to explain dating. “So you want to know someone better right? You gotta talk to them first.”_

_Noctis leaned forward. “I’m not like you. I can’t just start a conversation with someone I don’t know.”_

_“Then get used to being alone.  Take a little risk now and then. Do you really want me or Iggy interfering in every possible way? That’d get old, trust me.” Gladio’s attention shifted to Ignis, “Anything you want to add?”_

_Ignis hummed at first, planning his response. “Patience, Noct. When you are ready, it will happen. Until then, Gladio is correct. Get to know those around you, speak well, and build trust as you have with us. From that trust you will find friends and perhaps more.”_

 

l-l-l

 

Lestallum  
  
Cor needed another option, too much time had passed. He wasn’t sure if Cid or Cindy could do anything, but trying every option was better than standing still. Escorting the two through the streets, Cor explained what he could. Cid’s usual crusty tone left no doubt to his feelings.

“You’d think those boys’d have more brains than to do something stupid.” Cid mumbled, looking over the machine. “Sure, makes sense. Stick a sword in a kid’s hand to take on the world, but check to see if he has common sense? Not a chance.” Cid lifted his hat and scratched his head. “Did it even cross their thick heads this was a bad idea? Hell no.”

“Cid,” Cor interrupted the older man’s rant, “can you do something with this or not?”

“Just because its Nif made doesn’t mean I can crack it,” Cid replied. “No tellin’ what it could do to those boys. I can see it’s making you crazy, but you gotta be patient.” A quick side glance toward the Marshal preceded Cid’s parting words. “And don’t bother growling at me, it won’t change a damn thing.”

 

l-l-l

 

The Crown City

 

Prompto peered over the edge. “Uh, Iggy? Are you sure this is the way to the archives?” Ahead of them a dark cavern twisted around rock formations. Torches hung in metal rings, placed without reason or illumination in mind, casting little light to the task ahead of them. 

Someone had set large wood pylons in a spiral pattern leading from the edge, each wrapped in rope near the top. “It seems this is the only way across,” Ignis pointed to the far end where a doorway stood, flanked by two large fire pits. “There, Prompto, there lies our destination.”

Shaking his head Prompto backed away. “Okay, but I’ll bet that down there,” he said pointing into the darkness in the cavern below, “there lies our ass if we fail. You forget, I’ve played this game, again and again and again because these stupid obstacle courses that have nothing to do with being an assassin always show up when you need to retrieve something!”   

“Then they are difficult? I admit to having ignored much of the time wasted on these games, but this looks rather straight forward. You follow the path to the end.”

Huffing, Prompto waved his hands, cutting through the air in front of him. “You don’t get it. Of course it looks simple, that’s the whole point, but as soon as you step on the first thing?” His voice dropped to a stage whisper, “the ticking starts.”

“Ticking?”

Grabbing his neck with both hands, Prompto nodded. “Ticking. Tick. . .tick . . .tick. . . and then it speeds up and if you don’t get to the exit. . .WHAM!” He shrugged. “You’re screwed.”

Ignis stared ahead at the exit, the door blocked by a large stone. “The exit is indeed barred.” He turned, calling Prompto to his side. “Now is the time to decide, it would be safer for we two to proceed, but if you cannot, then return to the Prince’s quarters.”

Prompto paced on the ledge, muttering to himself for a few minutes before giving an emphatic nod. “I can do this.”

Ignis waited until Prompto joined him. “Keep up, don’t look down or focus on the negative, follow me.”

“You got it, Iggy.” His response lacked Prompto’s usual enthusiasm, but Ignis counted it down.

“Ready then? In three. . .two. . .one, follow me.” Ignis hopped effortlessly from pillar to pillar, landing on the first ledge.  A slow, loud tick reverberated through the cavern. “Ah, yes. It seems you were correct, there is the unmistakable ticking sound, best to hurry Prompto.”

“Riiiiiiiiight,” Prompto said, “I hate being right.” Following Ignis, Prompto jumped from pillar to pillar until he too, reached the first ledge. “Yeah! Okay. I can do this.” Looking ahead of them Prompto crouched. “I hate those bars,” he said pointing ahead, “you have to swing on them, but if you don’t have enough, what’s the word. . .momentum, then. . .heh heh.. .splat!”

“Impressive.”

“I know right? Whoever put this together must have been a real nut case, cuz, they suh. . huck, big time.”

Ignis shook his head. “I meant your correct use of the word _momentum_ , well done, Prompto.”  Ignis look over the next course leg. “It appears we must do as you suggest, and look,” he pointed toward the next ledge, “we must go faster, the final bar will fall too low if we delay. It falls with the passing seconds.” Leaping to the first swing bar, Ignis called back as he progressed, “Now Prompto!”

Following Ignis, Prompto repeated the same words repeatedly, “I can do this, I can do this.” Half way through the obstacle, his hand slipped and panic took over. “I can’t do this! Ignis!”

Ignis reached the second platform and turned. “Prompto, listen to my voice. You can reach the ledge. Grab the bar with both hands.”

He shook his head, kicking his legs erratically. “I can’t!”

Ignis voice echoed through the cavern. “Prompto! Do as I say or we will both fail!”

Shocked into stillness, Prompto stammered his assent, grabbing the bar as instructed.

Ignis knelt near the edge, stretching his hand out. “Good! Now swing!” Talking Prompto through each step, Ignis guided Prompto closer to him. The ticking sped, warning them both of the dwindling time. The final bar had sunk too low, but Prompto arrived with just enough time to reach for Ignis’ outstretched hand. “Take it! Prompto, you need to reach for my hand.”

“Just go, Iggy. Leave me here. You gotta help Noct!”

“Reach damn you! I am not leaving you behind,” Ignis leaned further, until he clasped Prompto’s wrist and pulled. “Prompto, use the bar to stand,” exertion coated his words. A final pull helped Prompto to the second ledge, both catching their breath.

“Thanks, Iggy. I mean it.” Prompto nodded and pointed toward the wall. “We need to climb up the wall and over, before the door closes.”

Ignis exhaled and stood behind Prompto. “You first, keep moving no matter what occurs.”

“Right. Keep moving. Got it.”  Laughing Prompto babbled; his nerves frayed as he moved from ledge to ledge. There was no chance to slow, Ignis often coming close enough to share the same ledge. “I just thought about something,” Prompto said, reaching toward a ledge to his right, “Noct would really get a kick seeing us do this.”

Without stopping his climb, Ignis engaged Prompto in conversation. “How so?”

“Noct loves these things; he always finished in record time. I never did. Died way too many-,” Prompto’s hand slipped, “oh crap, hold up, Iggy!”

“Don’t let go! Take a deep breath and keep moving.” Ignis glanced toward the exit, the stone moved, revealing the exit clear. “Prompto, look! We are almost there!”  Both ignored the ticking sound from deep within the cavern as it picked up even more speed. “Time grows short, you must not stop, and you can succeed!”

The scrape of stone against stone signaled they had run out of time. “Iggy, we’re not gonna-“

Ignis’ stern voice urged Prompto to continue. “We are not beaten yet! There is still time, now move!”

A burst of energy sent Prompto scurrying to the final ledge, ready to pull Ignis to safety. Without missing a step, as soon as Ignis touched the ledge, they sprinted toward the dwindling opening and scuttled underneath, just as the massive stone fell into place, the hollow thud displacing dust and debris.

Prompto stumbled on his legs, unsteady until he hit the wall behind him, dropping to the ground and laughing. “I can’t believe I did it. Noct will never believe me,” he huffed. “I think I need a break, or a nap.” Prompto laughed again into his hands. “Let’s never do that again.”

Bent at the waist, Ignis closed his eyes and took deep and even breaths. “Agreed. As much as I would appreciate a bit of a rest, Gladio no doubt waits on our success,” he said, “shall we continue?”

l-l-l

 

Standing guard in the prince’s room, the rustle of fabric caught Gladio’s ear. He reached for the dagger he’d tucked into his belt, fearing the sword might smack something and give away his presence. _Ardyn said I’d never stood guard inside the room before, and clearly someone is expecting him to be alone. Not good._ Caution dictated Gladio take an indirect route, but given the men Ardyn had killed on the upper floors of the Citadel, the likelihood of another attempt on the prince’s life seemed reasonable.

 _Ardyn_ , Gladio thought, shaking his head, y _ou’re calling him Ardyn._   A silent curse to get it together crossed his mind, passing through the first set of curtains. From his position on the left side of the bed, Gladio couldn’t see anyone else in the room; the prone figure of the prince lay covered and still. Deciding to pull the prince free of the bed, Gladio reached toward the resting figure. 

Behind him, the flap of one curtain pulled his attention. Turning his head, the hooded cowl of the prince standing behind the billowing curtain, raised a finger to hush his guard.  Nodding in return, silent moves carried Gladio to stand beside the prince.

Pulling his hood back, Gladio stared into the familiar blue eyes of Noctis, but the formality in whispered tones reminded him that Noct still remained locked inside the simulation, and the prince before him was Ardyn.  “Two seek my person, one on the balcony, the other in the antechamber. What do we do?”

Gladio hushed the prince with a gesture. He’d taught Noct combat signs, ways to keep hidden, but they’d never had occasion to use them. He could only hope they would work.  Holding up his hand, Gladio wanted the prince to stay put. He pointed to his own chest and then toward the targets. When the prince stepped forward, Gladio held up his hand again shaking his head. Noct came first. If something went wrong and Gladio got pulled from the simulation, Ignis and Prompto could still get Noct out. If this prince died, there could be no telling what effect it could have on Noct.

Shifting on his feet, the glimpse of a guard passing through the open window focused Gladio’s attention. The short sword gripped in the guard’s hand left no doubt; they sought the prince.

 _Come on, you’ve played this game and you know how it works, keep quiet, stay out of visual range and take one down at a time, easy right?_ Video games and fun was one thing, this time, he had to be sure. They’d need one alive to find out who wanted the prince dead; rooting out the problem guaranteed a safer road until they found this Dagger of the Merciful.  Crouched, Gladio advanced; careful steps carried him in silence toward the waiting guard. _Just a little closer_ , he thought, _three more steps._

He counted them without speaking, dagger tucked into his leg guard, Gladio knew he could use more force with his right side. He could hear the guard breathing, likely sensing something off in the room itself.  The final step taken, Gladio seized the man’s weapon arm with his left, wrenching the short sword free and clamped his right hand over the guard’s mouth pulling him out of view. Frightened eyes stared back as Gladio glanced to his left. The prince had not remained as instructed. “Dammit,” he cursed, realizing Ardyn had probably gone in search of the second man.  Forced to abandon his hope of questioning the guard, Gladio had no choice but to silence the guard and search for Ardyn.


	9. Bloodlines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prince is hunted once more, leaving Gladio to search for the assailant before the prince eliminates another link to the perpetrator. Ignis and Prompto continue to navigate the challenges leading them toward the archives. A loose stone brings a momentary hope for the four, while an unwanted guest in Lestallum pushes Aranea to take the lead.

At first, Ignis thought Prompto had been injured. They’d passed the first trial only to find an even greater task-an impossible drop appeared the only way out.

_“It’s a leap of faith, Iggy,” Prompto said._

_“Ultimate trust.”_

_“Yeah,” Prompto’s nervous laugh cut his response, “but, Iggy, that’s a long way down,” he said, “maybe I should wait here.”_

_Ignis resisted the urge to retort, opting for a gentler approach. “Prompto, the longer we delay, Noct is the one who suffers. None of this,” he gestured around them, “is real. We rest in Lestallum, and Noctis is counting on us to pull him free. What will you do?”_

_Prompto retreated from the edge. “I. . .I’m,” Prompto hesitated, stammered his response, “you go first.”_

_“Very well.” Ignis swallowed the sigh and stood at the edge, a fleeting thought to his glasses. Hoping they would survive the dive, he turned his head to Prompto.  “Remember, nothing you see is true.” Leaning forward, Ignis heard Prompto laugh just before he dove off the ledge and into the deep well beneath._

_The tepid water shocked him as long strokes carried him toward the surface._

_Breaking the water’s surface, Ignis called out. “Prompto! Your turn!”_

Both had taken the leap and succeeded, but sitting at the edge of the round pool, Ignis couldn’t be sure if the younger man laughed or cried, his head covered by his hands.

“Prompto?”

A few coughs and quick swipes at his face, and Prompto faced Ignis. “I’m fine. Just. . .thinking about Noct.”  Pushing to his feet, Prompto shook out his wet hair. “He’ll come back, won’t he?”

Ignis feared the same but declined to share his doubt. “Once we find the missing dagger, we can leave this simulation and return-all of us.”

A slow nod and deep breath quickly turned into Prompto’s usual smile. “Let’s find the map and get back. I can hear the big guy complaining all the way down here.”

Arching his brow Ignis stopped their advance. “Perhaps the fall injured you after all.”

“I’m kidding, Iggy. Might as well have a little fun while we’re stuck in here.”

l-l-l

 

The sounds within the prince’s chambers seemed amplified, masking the auditory clues Gladio hoped would steer him in the right direction.  The light breeze had increased, and with it the flapping curtains covered much of the ambient noise.  Inhaling deep, Gladio held his breath as he walked toward the antechamber exhaling slowly; they needed the assailant alive and given the prince’s excitement over his skill, unless Gladio found the guard first, it would be too late to question him. The antechamber sat empty; the enclosed space unaffected by the increasing winds. Large stone pillars flanked the sides and Gladio guessed any of them could hide the assailant. Torches painted false shadows against the walls, but Gladio’s eyes searched each shadow for any deviation.

A wink of metal from the right side caught his attention. Careful steps carried him closer. Crouched, Gladio’s deliberate and silent moves would take more time, but whoever hid several pillars away, shuffled to steady his stance, confirming his presence.

A sudden voice stopped Gladio’s advance. “Who sent you?”

Noctis’ voice, gruff and commanding carried the question a second time, allowing Gladio to approach, his steps silent. _Not Noct. Never forget that._ Deciding to watch the scene play out, Gladio listened as the guard gave up several in the royal court, none of the names having any meaning, but it was the next question that disturbed Gladio even more.

“What of my guard?”

The man insisted he knew nothing of the prince’s guard, citing his orders were to seek them as well. Others had been dispatched to hunt the three men.

 _Iggy and Prompto_ , Gladio thought, _they don’t know._ He heard a metal scrape and a muffled grunt. The clatter of metal to the stone floor an indication the guard had not survived. “I know you’re there Gladiolus. Am I your target?”

“No, but I don’t have time to convince you. Look, you heard the guard. Whoever these people are they sent others after Prompto and Ignis. Believe me or don’t, but I can’t let them get hurt.” Gladio tried to run, but the prince warped to the entry blocking the door.

“Who are you?”

Frustration built Gladio clenching his fists once before holding them up. “I don’t have time for this, Highness.”

“Make time.”

Gladio needed Ignis and Prompto if they were to stand a chance of finding the dagger and getting back with Noct that was more important than playing the simulation. Using every ounce of his strength, Gladio grabbed the prince and pulled him inside the chamber, pressing him against the wall. In his head it was Ardyn he wanted to intimidate. “I’ve had enough of your games, all of this your fault. If anything happens to Iggy and Prom you’re on your own. We’ll find this damned dagger and end this. I swore to protect you, and I’ve done that, but if you sell out the others and leave them to die, then we’re through. Now, what will be _Highness_?”

For a moment the fear on the prince’s face faded, and he shook his head. “I’m sorry, big guy, but you’re freaking me out a little.”

“Huh?” Gladio released his hold.

The prince closed his eyes. “I apologize, Gladiolus. I. . .I don’t know who to trust.”

Staring back at the prince, Gladio nodded his head a few times before answering. “I heard,” he said, again focusing his frustrations at Ardyn. “In case you haven’t figured it out, we’ve watched over you since this whole thing started.”

For a moment, something flashed across the prince’s face, almost as though he’d only now realized the truth of Gladio’s words. “Then we must reach the others. Are you able to climb carrying that sword?”

“We’re about to find out.”

l-l-l

 

“This must be the archive,” Ignis said, followed by a large sigh. “This is a familiar scene.” He gestured toward the pile of metal plates and cups piled haphazardly in corners, reminding him of Noctis’ inability to clean up after himself.

Looking around at the mess, Prompto laughed. “It never ends, does it, Iggy? Maybe it’s a prince thing, you know? You get used to everyone doing stuff for you.” Prompto stepped back pointing at the piles of dishes. “Uh, Ignis. Something doesn’t make sense. When we were with the prince, it sounded like he’d not visited the archives, remember?”

“Yes. Quite right, and yet the evidence here paints another picture entirely. We must assume that Prince Ardyn may not be as innocent as we believed.” Ignis forced himself to ignore the disarray and locate the maps they would need, he paused, another thought capturing his attention “Or is it more likely that it is the three of us the prince does not trust?” Gesturing behind him, Ignis pointed out a door. “See where that goes, Prompto and be cautious. It is quite possible we should expect interference.”

Far below the archive, two figures hurried through the shadows. The prince led Gladio out beyond the stables, along the outside of the palace. “I will have to apologize to Ignis and Prompto,” the prince said. “I lied. The way I sent them was a test.”

Gladio couldn’t help but stop. “What did you do to them?”

Beckoning him to follow, the prince promised to explain along the way. “Nothing, it’s one of your obstacle courses, remember? Or if I am to be exact, the path holds one of your mentor’s trials-the timed ones.” 

Gladio recalled the fight with his simulated father, when he’d called him Gilgamesh, the man had attacked. “Wait, so I’m confused. My father and mentor are two different people?”

The exasperated sigh that fell from the prince was all too familiar, but Gladio waited for the response. “Now do you understand why I question all of you? Yes, Gladiolus. Your father is the King’s Shield and your mentor-I’m almost afraid to tell you lest you abandon all your remaining intelligence.”

“I think I can handle it.”

 The prince stopped and pointed up the palace wall. “No one knows of this path, it’s how I reach the archive. Use caution, Gladiolus, the path is not a simple one, and even I have difficulty with the climb. We must remain focused.”

l-l-l

 

Gladio saw the stone wriggle as the prince grabbed for it, somehow it had been loosed from its place. Scrambling to reach the prince, he realized a fall from this height would be enough for them to lose Ardyn entirely and with it any chance of saving Noct. He’d heard people claim time slowed at critical moments, but Gladio had never experienced it until that moment. Sound ceased around him, and the falling form of the prince set his instincts into motion.

Almost sure he could take the impact, Gladio contemplated staying where he was, but a quick decision to move had been the right one. His right arm held the metal ring embedded in the stone, and his left yanked the prince’s arm in time. Gladio hadn’t counted on the force of the prince’s fall, and had to adjust his right arm, feeling the stone’s edge cut into his forearm, but Gladio refused to let go; pulling the prince closer to the wall, Gladio grunted his instructions through his exertion. “Grab. . .the. . .thing.”

“Don’t let go!” The prince stretched out his hand but found he was too far. “Closer Gladio!” The two struggled to work together, until the prince finally reached the ledge, panting. “Whose bright idea was this?”

Resting his forehead on the stone wall, Gladio laughed in response. “Yours, remember Highness? You all right?”

The two laughed catching their breath until the prince met Gladio’s concern. “You sound worse than me, are you sure you’re all right?” Gladio nodded and smiled; but the strange expression on the prince’s face coupled with his words concerned him more. “Hey, Gladio? What the hell are you wearing?”

Inside the archive, Ignis suspected they’d ventured too far outside the simulation. “Prompto, could you come here for a moment?”

Answering the call, Prompto entered the room pointing over his shoulder. “There’s nobody there, but get this,” his voice modulated in pitch as he spoke, the more excited he became, his volume increased. “There’s a stairwell back there. Looks like it goes all the way back down. What the hell? I mean, come on who sends their friends through all that crap when there is a perfectly good set of stairs?” Prompto clucked his tongue and shook his head. “Not cool.”

“Please, Prompto.”

Hopping down the small set of entry stairs, Prompto joined Ignis. “Sorry Iggy, what did you need?”

“Look at these maps and tell me what you see.”

“No problem.” Prompto flipped through the pages and then flipped through them a second time. “Uh, is this like one of those trick questions? All the pages are blank.”

“Precisely. We should not be here,” Ignis offered, gesturing toward the door. “Quickly now, we must return to Gladio.”

A large hand gripped the window sill, followed by a groan. Without hesitation, Ignis pushed Prompto toward the exit. “Go,” he hissed, “I will follow.”

Gladio’s deep voice carried through the window. “Iggy! Hold up! It’s us.”

The prince entered first, turned to lend a hand to his bodyguard, helping Gladio climb through the window. “Thanks.”

Ignis raised a brow at Gladio’s marked loss of formality, but when the prince crossed his arms and looked at his guard laughing quietly, Ignis couldn’t help but ask. “Is there something amusing, Highness?”

Gladio cut in. “Uh, Iggy? We’ve got a problem-sort of. Tell me you found the map.”

The prince peered around Gladio. “What sort of problem?”

Prompto’s head snapped up. “Nothing. Everything’s fine, Highness.”

“Yeah right. Gladio looks like, well hell, I don’t even know. You guys are acting weird and I’m not even sure where we are.”

Logic warned Ignis to hold his thoughts, but the change in the prince’s behavior and speech pointed to the same thing. “Noct?”

The prince laughed. “Last time I checked.”

Only Prompto rushed forward nearly tackling Noctis. “You’re back! I knew it! I knew we hadn’t lost you.”

Noctis pulled away from Prompto. “Wait, what? I’m back from where, Prom?”

Looking to Gladio for an explanation; the shrug did little for Ignis comprehension, but concern took control. “Highness, do you recall our goal?”

Noctis laughed through his reply. “No. I thought we were checking out the festival.”

Attempting to help, Prompto led the conversation. “Yeah! That’s right! Do you remember the simulation thing?”

The prince started to nod and then stopped, his eyes glazed for a moment and Noct pulled at the assassin’s robes he wore. “No. I was climbing up the wall.” Noctis exhaled. “Gladiolus stopped me from falling. Kindly explain.”

Ignis regarded the prince, wondering if Ardyn had simply found a way to pretend. “Kindly explain? A strange choice of phrase, Highness.”

Prompto’s eyes flicked to Ignis and then Gladio before answering. “Uh, Noct?”

A slight grimace crossed the prince’s face; he rubbed his forehead.  “Hang on, Prompto.” Noctis expelled his breath in a hiss, pressing the heel of his hand against his head. “Apologies, I . . .what were we discussing?”

Gladio and Ignis exchanged a glance. They were losing him again. “Highness, would you check the maps and see if you can pull the one we need?”

The prince stumbled forward, both Gladio and Ignis moved to his side. “A headache, I am not quite myself, I fear.” Eyes closed, the prince smiled. “Thank you both. After how I treated you, no doubt you wish to leave. Forgive me.”

And like that, Noctis disappeared once more. Accompanying the prince to the map table, the prince placed his palms on the flat surface and exhaled slowly. “We should rest. I should rest.” He raised his left arm toward a rack of rolled parchment. “Top row. Any of those will give you the information you seek, Ignis.”

Prompto took over, hurrying toward the far wall. Square receptacles stacked tight in rows held rolled parchments. Pulling the yellowed papers free, he unrolled the page enough and confirmed with a smile he’d chosen a map. 

The prince reached out and waited. “Prompto, let me.”

Reluctance to hand over the map soured the prince’s expression, before his frown fell away. “You have little reason to trust me, but I see I was wrong. Please, Prompto, I need your help.”

A slight nod from Ignis released Prompto’s concern, placing the rolled map into the Prince’s waiting hand. Using weights from the table, the prince rolled out the map and shared his thoughts. “Uncle Elegius expects us to follow the path he has laid out; I am almost certain the hidden marks are his doing, and if that is true, we have a choice to play along or we can do the unexpected.”

Gladio and Ignis joined the prince, Gladio speaking first. “We figure out where the end game could be and investigate those places first.”

Nodding, Ignis carried the offered idea further. “We would still need to proceed at least close to the directed location, otherwise we risk detection. We could split up, cover all possibilities.”

The response from the prince was swift. “No, I’ve done enough. We remain together,” he said, meeting each of the other’s eyes. “That is, if you wish to remain.”

“The question of our involvement rests with you, Highness,” Ignis explained, “if you do not trust in us, then we should deliver ourselves to your father and insist a new guard join you.”

Prompto interrupted, shock and disbelief rushing him forward to grab Ignis arm. “Iggy, you can’t mean that. What about. . .what about,” he struggled to find words, “what about the prince?”

It was Gladio’s turn to speak up. “He doesn’t trust us Prompto. I heard His Highness ask about us. That’s a problem. It’s your decision, _Ardyn_.” Gladio’s frown deepened, his face soured as if something foul had crossed in front of him. He turned, saying nothing more stopping at the stairwell entry before he stepped through it, and Gladio slammed the door behind him, all but Ignis reacting to his anger.

Seeing Noct for even that brief period only to lose him again to the simulation had upset Ignis as well, but he kept his displeasure hidden.

The prince approached Ignis, not quite meeting his eyes, the prince’s soft tone disarming and still familiar. “Please tell me what I must do? How do we continue?”

Ignis understood Gladio’s emotions, the glimpse at Noct nothing but a cruel joke, reminding them of the possible outcome. He had little choice but to convince the prince to continue and hope whatever had drawn Noctis out could be repeated.

l-l-l

 

Lestallum

 

One of Aranea’s men had spotted Loqi Tummult preparing to enter the festival. He’d brought only a few MTs with him, the bulk of his contingent had been shut down by Aranea and the hunters. She’d approached in full assassin wear, secretly hoping to scare the little shit. He was arrogant and incompetent, at least in Aranea’s estimation. She figured trading a few words with him would be a quick way to piss him off and send him away.

 _I’m really liking these blade things, not enough to change permanently, but for now_ , Aranea thought, silently weaving through the crowd toward Loqi’s position near the barrier entrance, flanked by two MTs.  Aranea shifted behind the barrier and waved the frightened greeter away; once she surveyed the area, confident no other MTs hung about, she set her plan into action.  Inching closer, she struck, both blades piercing the large metal soldiers, each buckling as they expired, leaving a shocked and confused Loqi.

Aranea laughed, removing her hood. “You really suck at this, Loqi. The point is not to get picked off, but then you did lose nearly your entire contingent, so wow. . .well done.”

The sneer on his face carried no weight. Aranea new better; Loqi had been defeated by Cor and the Lucians enough times to have fallen out of the Emperor’s favor. He couldn’t possibly know the situation in Lestallum, and based on what she’d heard, thought to push Loqi even further. “Come on, kid. The Chancellor wants to see you right away.”

The slight crack to Loqi’s voice as he responded forced Aranea to hide her smile. “He does?”

She pulled her hood over her face, obscuring it from view. Aranea hoped the rumors and observations of the Chancellor’s strange interactions with the festival goers would continue with Loqi in tow. “Yep. Nice going mucking up a simple infiltration. You know he has the Emperor’s ear, right?” She heard him cough and led the way.

“Does he know I’ve arrived?”

Shrugging, she turned to face him. “No clue, kid. All I know is I was told to steer you in the right direction if you showed up.”

“We don’t always agree, Aranea-”

She coughed to hide her laughter and continue. “You want a favor, right?”

“A little time, that’s all.”.

And with his words, Aranea saw a way out. “Look, I get it. We all mess up, although some of us more than others, but I can see it wasn’t your fault.” She looked around before  she continued. “You caught me on a good day, I’ll forget I saw you and you get the hell out of here and let me do my thing. No harm done. If anyone asks, we can say there must have been an issue with the tin cans that arrived here and they malfunctioned. Leave this to me.”


	10. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unthinkable becomes acceptable in this tale of two princes, one trapped by the other in a place filled with deception and betrayals. An act of humility is required to renew lost trust, but it might take the unexpected to take the four closer to their goal.

It had taken Ignis the better part of an hour to find a private location for the three to talk. The prince had been summoned to attend his father, and the three were ordered to rest. The alcove had seen no passersby in the time they had waited; Ignis convinced the others to forego perfections for good enough. As Gladio recounted the events before Noct’s emergence, Ignis contemplated the unthinkable.

 “Adrenaline. That must be the key. The prince nearly fell from a terrible height, and as you explained he panicked relying on your help, but in those instances where the prince dispatched his enemies he was calm until the event ended, and in his excitement, we’d heard Noct once more. Do you remember Gladio?”  Ignis closed his eyes to think. “If that is the path, then we must put Noct in an equally precarious position.”

“You hear what you’re sayin’-right?” Gladio kept his voice as quiet as he could. “He almost fell, Iggy. Game over.” The three huddled closer together, Gladio sweeping the corridor with his eyes; he’d stop the conversation if any approached them. “We’re clear for now.”

“I cannot be sure, but Aranea said we would feel pain, that entreats the possibility we react in our physical selves to the experiences within. We may not bear the marks of injury but feel them. That can be taken one step further; any physical reaction that elicits the release of adrenaline is counteracting the dosage Noct received, allowing his personality to bleed through. This is our aim. We place him in harm’s way and allow the natural adrenaline to counteract the elixir’s effects.”

Keeping watch, Gladio’s eyes continued scanning the darkened corridor as he spoke. “Seriously. You want me to. . .on purpose?”

Prompto shook his head, the motion increasing in speed until he gripped his neck with both hands. When he balked at the conversation, a stern look from Ignis quieted Prompto’s volume. “Hold the freakin’ phone here guys,” his frantic whisper threatened to rise louder, “we are not going to hurt Noct. Not now, not ever, okay?”

The long, deep sigh from Ignis quieted Prompto. “Prompto, I share your sentiment, but as Gladio has reminded us since our arrival, the prince is not Noctis, and after our little ordeal to the archives, I am inclined to agree.”

Prompto argued. “You can’t. Not you, Iggy. He trusts you. Noct may not tell you, but,” he stammered out his conviction, “I know. You can’t do this.”

Breaking his surveillance, Gladio grabbed Prompto’s shoulders, but kept his voice even. “Noct wouldn’t have sent you both through that thing. Noct wouldn’t have told me to climb up the stone wall when there were stairs.” Prompto tried to protest, his saddened eyes staring at Gladio. “We need the dagger _and_ Noct to get the hell out of here.”

A light cough from the shadows stopped the conversation. The approach was silent, but the voice crystallized into one they’d not heard since arriving. “Oh dear.”  The man with Ardyn’s face stepped into the firelight. The prince had called him his Uncle Elegius. “Trouble in paradise, it seems.”

“We’re fine,” Gladio said through his clenched jaw, “Highness.”

“Gladiolus, it appears your manners have improved; perhaps as this little journey unfolds, you will gain the ability to speak in full phrases.”  The self-satisfied grin only angered Gladio more, forcing Ignis to intervene.

“Is there something you require, Highness?”

The man with Ardyn’s face nodded toward Gladio. “Yes, I require a few words with Gladiolus.”  The pointed look between Ignis and Gladio elicited a dramatic sigh. “If Ignis must hold your hand and explain then so be it, but I assure you I will speak plain and with small words.” His expression hardened. “Follow me.”

More than done with taking insults, Gladio’s defiant stance and crossed arms meant to enforce his will. Ignis in turn pulled Prompto away from the corridor, promising to move well out of earshot. Once they turned the corner at the far end, Gladio responded. “I think we’re fine right here, Highness.”

Angry steps closed the gap between them. “You have tested my patience and I tire of your delays. You assured me my men would not be stopped and yet I hear the same story again and again. It is _you_ who are interfering Gladiolus.” Elegius’ stare softened.  “Perhaps you fail to comprehend what you have agreed to, my duplicitous man-child. Allow me to explain. Treason is unforgivable unless you have the right,” he paused, a sly smile creeping across his face, “ _benefactor_. If you wish to take your proper place, then fulfill your promise.”

 _Now it makes sense_ , Gladio thought, keeping his expression blank, _the prince knows he’s already been betrayed, just not who did it. Think. We need a way out of this._ The goal was to reach the hiding place for the royal arm. If they found it and wrestled Noctis free, they could get out. They’d need the dagger first and to do that, a direct path to where it rested.  _Get the dagger._ “So tell me where you hid the kid’s dagger and I’ll finish this.”

Annoyance melted into a renewed smugness. “I knew you wouldn’t disappoint. Far to the west, across the great disc you will find a waterfall.  Look to the hidden cavern.” He turned away only to face Gladio once more and grinned. “And Gladiolus, do mind the snake.”

 

l-l-l

Lestallum

The quiet inside the small storefront and solemnity from Iris and Cor didn’t sit well with Aranea. Pulling back her hood she stared at the two. “Well, Loqi’s gone; he flipped out at the mention of the Chancellor.” Moving deeper into the shop, Aranea caught the disinterest on their faces.  “I get it, so what, right?”

At first, Cor glanced in her direction.  A few moments passed in silence until Cor nodded once. “Thank you,” he said, his voice carrying no inflection.

Concerned, Aranea moved closer, quieting her voice. “What happened?”

“Nothing,” Cor replied, “and the longer this continues, my concern increases.” He looked to her face. “Are you certain there is no method to end this without inflicting harm?”

Frustrated, Aranea turned away and then back. “Look, I don’t know. This was Besithia’s thing. I don’t know what the hell it could do to any of them. You can bet it isn’t safe as it is, but pulling them out? I wouldn’t want to take that risk,” Looking around, Aranea sighed, “unless you want to risk one of the others first.”

Iris bolted from her seat. “No! You can’t! You can’t do that!”  Her eyes teared. “Please can’t we wait a little longer?” Tearful eyes pleaded with Aranea. “You said we had to be patient.”

“Damn it.” Aranea led Iris back to her chair. “I had to say it, but I don’t think it’s the answer either.”

 Cor pressed his hands together, his head bowed.  “His Majesty comes first, any of his guard would-“

Seeing the shock on Iris’ face, Aranea wheeled around. “Can you even remember what it’s like to be human?”

Standing, he did not approach. “The decision does not fall to you.”

“It’s not up to you either,” she countered moving closer to him. “Touch but one of them and I will end you.” 

“You can leave. This is none of your concern.”

Aranea scoffed. “Like hell it isn’t. I won’t let you near them.” 

A slight diminish in his posture returned Cor to his chair. “It seems you’ve finally learned what loyalty is Aranea.”

Shaking her head, Aranea walked behind a curtain, muttering as she moved.  “Get bent.”

 

l-l-l

 

The Crown City

Prompto pantomimed his head exploding.  “Dude, this is messed _up_! But you wouldn’t! Noct always said even when everyone else around him told him what he wanted to hear, you and Iggy never lied to him, never let him fail either.”

Gladio agreed. “We never have. This is part of this stupid game.”

“Agreed,” Ignis responded, “betrayal is devastating; to learn that those you have trusted with your life have turned against you is inconceivable. Yet, Prince Ardyn continues to seek your approval, Gladio. He tests us all.” Ignis checked behind him before continuing. “Despite knowing there is cause for concern, the prince is unsure who works against him, and now with the location of the dagger we can offer him an end to his search and perhaps a way out for us all.”

Gladio wasn’t convinced. “This won’t be easy, you know that. I don’t like this. How am I supposed to . . .just tell me how to get Noct back. I don’t want him waking up thinking he’s Ard-”

Covering his ears, Prompto shook his head. “Don’t say it,” Prompto dropped his voice to a frantic whisper, “don’t even think it!”

Ignoring Prompto, Gladio motioned for the two to follow him back to the prince’s quarters. “How do we do this, Iggy? Tell him, or just steer him in the right direction?”

Pushing between Ignis and Gladio, Prompto added his thoughts. “Dude. We tell him. Your uncle is an evil dude, we got the info by telling him a lie and we’re totally on your side. Easy.”

Gladio pushed Prompto behind them. “Not helping. Shut up.”

“A moment Gladio,” Ignis stopped, “Prompto may have the simplest solution. It could work-”

“Told ya’.” A slap of Prompto’s hand on Gladio’s back and a short laugh earned him a scowl.

The icy stare from Ignis quieted Prompto’s excitement. “As I was saying, it could work, but I believe you should deliver the information one on one with the prince. Convince him you remain his Shield.”

Gripping the sides of his neck Gladio’s frustration carried in each step as he paced. “I’m not _his_ anything, Iggy,” Gladio said, throwing his arms down to his sides.

The need to calm Gladio urged Ignis to counteract the tension in an even tone. “Forget where we are, and talk to Noct. You’ve done so- many times in the past- and that is what you must do here. Talk to Noctis.”

Ignis and Prompto offered to accompany Gladio to the prince’s quarters, but he refused. “I’ve gotta work through this on my own. You two stay here and be careful.”

Torchlit corridors laid out in winding passages didn’t faze him, he’d memorized the route the first time the prince had led Gladio through the palace. _Cor’s training_ , Gladio thought, _I’ll be damned. Never thought I’d have to rely on the skill._ He’d worked through a handful of opening lines, trying to take Ignis’ explanation and add in memories of training Noctis. The idea struck him as similar, but they were young. Gladio at just eighteen had been instructed to shadow Noctis and be as Monica had directed-inconspicuously conspicuous. Noct had almost managed to sneak out with a tour group one afternoon when a guard spotted him. Seeing Gladio, the guard had pointed out the young man with the prince’s face, and Gladio followed rather than try to intercept.

l-l-l

 

_Noctis had a way of shuffling when he walked as if the act of having to put one foot before the other bored him. He did not differ from many his age, but being the prince, expectations often weighed him down._

_Hanging back, Gladio shook his head wondering how Noct had slipped away from everyone-including him. He’d never hear the end of it if the breach of protocol got back to his father. At the base of the stairs, Gladio witnessed Monica Elshett and the Marshal talking, his car parked on the circular drive.  A sudden halt to Noctis’ steps revealed the prince had seen the two and likely tried to think of a way to avoid getting caught._

_Moving deeper within the departing crowd, Noctis attempted to use the group as cover. His attempt failed. Cor noticed the prince almost immediately and scanned the crowd. Seeing Gladio, a short jerk of the Marshal’s head toward Noctis served as an order to get closer._

_With a quick nod, Gladio moved closer, until Noctis turned around. Facing his bodyguard, the prince heaved a heavy sigh, shaking his head._

_“Quit it, Gladio,” Noctis said, “I don’t need a babysitter.”_

_“Noct, you can’t just wander around whenever you feel like it.” A small crease in Gladio’s brow did nothing to stop the exaggerated sigh from the prince. “You snuck out, so here I am.”_

_Noctis turned to face his bodyguard, moving to stand opposite him. “I didn’t sneak out. I am not a little kid. I needed . . . air.”_

_Unmoved, Gladio crossed his arms. “I know, but you can’t disappear like that. What if that guard hadn’t recognized you? You’re lucky he knew your face so well.”_

_“All right, I get it. Fine,” Noctis said, his aggravation seeping into his words, “so now what, you take me back?”_

_Gladio read the disappointment, the resignation on Noct’s face and recognized some of his own disappointments. He’d had to give up what most enjoyed as teenagers, due to his role, but Gladio wanted to be the King’s Shield, he wanted to stand and prove his worth. Noctis wanted to be a regular kid, but none of them-not Iggy, not himself and certainly not Noct-would ever be like everyone else.  “Tell you what, let me make a quick phone call, and if I can clear it, we won’t have to go back right away.”_

_The hint of a smile snuck across Noctis’ face. “Thanks, Gladio.”_

_“If you don’t try to ditch me again,” Gladio said with a slight wink, “make me look bad and you’re in for extra training sessions and I’ll tell Ignis you complained about missing his history lectures.”_

_Noct’s jaw dropped at the thought of what Gladio’s threat could mean. “That’s harsh. Fine, it’s a deal.” Gladio’s phone call took less than two minutes, and when he turned to face Noct, Gladio shrugged. “What does that mean?”_

_Clapping his hand on Noctis’ shoulder, Gladio shook his head. “Ignis is on his way and while we don’t have to go back right away, you owe him. Iggy covered for us both, saying he was delayed and told us to leave without him.”_

_“Why would he do that?”_

_Gladio laughed. “You still don’t understand. We’re here to help you. Always will be.”_

l-l-l

 

The sandstone pillar’s ornate carving dug into Gladio’s shoulder blade. He waited in silence as the prince contemplated everything shared. Gladio had explained the exchange with Elegius, the false promises and their destination. He warned the prince they would likely face more men. The prince had taken the news well enough although Gladio couldn't be sure he believed the group had merely pretended to agree to Elegius’ scheme.

A slow nod from the prince revealed little, but Gladio said nothing; he’d been cautioned to be patient.

Without shifting his focus, the prince spoke softly. “Your honesty . . . I admit I did not expect such from you, Gladiolus.”

A simple nod and a quiet recognition seemed appropriate. “Thank you, Highness.”

“Hold your gratitude,” the prince said, “there is more that must be said.” Raising his eyes, Gladio could not miss the disappointment carried in the prince’s face. “I cannot help but wonder what I must have done to upset you so. I should give you to my father, but as I have nowhere else to turn. . .it seems I must trust your words.”

Another nod answered the prince, but Gladio took no action, remaining still.

“Tell me, did you mean all those things you said-about helping me? Can you stand before me now and claim loyalty?”

Gladio looked into the prince’s face and did as Ignis instructed. _Yes, Noct, you can trust me_ , he thought. “Highness, I swear I will do everything to see you safe.” There was no lie in Gladio’s oath. He would see Noctis out of this mess.

“Thank you, Gladiolus. We should leave at first light-“

 Gladio interrupted. “No, Highness, we need to leave now. We should find the others.”

 Hurried steps carried the prince closer. “Why? What more do you know?”

 “It’s a guess. Your- _uncle_ \- wouldn’t  give up information that easily unless. . .“ Gladio deferred to the prince, allowing him  to work through the scenario.

The prince grabbed a cloak and moved toward the door. “Unless Uncle has thought of this and has an alternate plan. We must hurry. Umbra will have to remain behind; if he is discovered missing, all will know I have departed. Gladiolus, where are the others?”

With Ignis and Prompto waiting nearby, the four rushed to gather what they needed, avoiding guards and contact with anyone through their preparations. Only when they reached the stables, did they slow their progress; the prince said he’d needed to convince Umbra to remain behind.

Prompto watched as the prince spoke in low tones to the black chocobo. “Do you think you know who knows about Umbra? Or is he in here because of Noct’s memories?”

Securing his pack to his saddle Ignis answered. “I don’t know, Prompto. Perhaps Umbra’s appearance is as you say- because of Noct.” Ignis glanced toward the prince. “Gladio, I am unconvinced we three are free from the prince’s doubt, will forego your preferred charge and watch our backs?”

Nodding Gladio agreed, he’d watch as best he could and for any attempt at an ambush.  Ignis explained the formation until all three agreed.

“Now Prompto,” said Ignis, checking the saddle once more, “if asked Gladio is keeping to our backs as a precautionary measure. Do not offer information, we must assume we are being watched. We ride for the Greyshire Grotto, it will be quite the distance on the chocobos, so do not stray too far from the group.”

“Got it, Iggy.” Prompto’s brow furrowed. “So what am I doing again?”

The audible grumble from Gladio set Ignis to relay their plan once more. “Prompto, remain with the prince, but keep vigilant. Gladio will guard our backs and I will ride at the flank. If anyone approaches, stay with the prince.”

Prompto nodded. “Vigilant. Right.”

 

l-l-l

 

The trouble began as soon as they crossed the from the city proper into the wilds.

Ignis felt the rush of air cut in front of him, and then twice more. “Arrows. It must be,” he concluded ordering the group to find cover. The terrain included rock formations suitable for protection, but he searched for signs of the assailants.

“Prompto! Return to the city!” A call to arms from the left afforded little time for Ignis to set a plan in motion. “Gladio! They are on my left!”

The vague direction enough for Gladio to veer away from the group, Ignis shouted orders once more to Prompto to return, but the prince insisted they follow. “No! We must stay together.”

Prompto pushed his chocobo to rush ahead of the prince attempting to block his advance when his chocobo stumbled sending Prompto tumbling from the saddle to the rocky ground unmoving.

Repeated calls to Prompto met with no response, forcing the prince to turn back. The sight of Prompto laying still sent the prince into a panic; his frantic calls to Gladio and Ignis unanswered left him on his own.

“Prompto?” Light taps on Prompto’s cheek elicited no response. “Prompto, this is not the time for your foolishness; open your eyes.” Shaking Prompto’s shoulders, the prince heard a long exhalation of air. “Ignis! Gladio! I can’t. . .Prom?” The prince slumped over Prompto’s prone body, his own breathing increasing as his shouts for Ignis and Gladio grew more panicked. “Don’t do this to me Prom, damn you! Wake up!”

The small ambush beaten, Gladio sprinted to toward the prince. “Out of the way!” He tried to pull the prince free of his Prompto. “Get off him now!”

“Gladio, help me,” the prince looked up, his face slick with tears. “I can’t . . .I can’t lose him, too.”

At that moment, a light cough escaped from Prompto followed by another. “Did we win?”

Ignis’ arrival set a series of events in motion. Grabbing Prompto’s wrist, he held tight for a minute or two. “His heart is strong, likely he hit his head or had the wind knocked out of him. Give Prompto a moment, Highness.”

“ _Stop calling me that_!” The prince pushed Gladio away first and then faced Ignis. “What the hell is the matter with the two of you!” The outburst continued, frustrations and emotions directed outward at the others. “You were supposed to look out for him! You _promised_ me, Ignis!”

Ignis observed the near frantic breaths and wide eyes of the prince, the change in speech and intensity of emotion implied the return of Noctis once more, but the reminder of Ignis’ promise to watch over Prompto on their journey could not be dismissed. Ignis had to know.  “Noct?” Ignis stepped closer. “It is you, yes?”

“What are you talking about? Of course, it’s me!” Falling to his knees, Noctis lifted Prompto’s shoulders, helping him to sit, using his own body as support. “Hey. Come on, buddy, break time’s over.”

Eyes still closed, Prompto smiled. “Heyas,” he replied, voice still soft and slow, “score one for the good guys.”

“There you are,” Noctis said, a half smile on his face. “Don’t do that again, all right?”

Prompto groaned. “Yeah, gimme a few.” Resting his head against Noct, Prompto continued,   “I think I really wanna go home now.”

Relief washed over the others, but as Noctis took in the area, he shifted to talk with Ignis. “Hey, Specs? Where the hell are we?”


	11. Rogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis returns to his friends, but the strange glances and reserved speech only adds to his concerns. Disbelief and fear of losing himself forces Noctis to enlist Prompto's help. It's not really running away if you're older and trying to help your friends. If only Ignis saw it the same way. . .

 The late afternoon sky carried with it pink and orange hues amid thin white clouds. It would take another day to reach their destination. Given the possibility of attack at any moment, Ignis insisted on stopping; his plan allowed him to rest along with Prompto while Gladio and Noctis sat through the first watch. Later that night they would switch to guarantee the safety of the group.

“Tell me this is a joke,” Noctis said, stretching out on a bedroll. “Gladio, this is one of your pranks, right?”

Arching his brow, Gladio stared at Noct. “Yeah, Noct. This is all me. I cleared away all the telegraph poles, roads and cars all to mess with you. Think about it. This is all the damned game.”

Prompto piped up from his resting spot. “Dude, this is no joke.”

Sitting up, Noctis shook his head. “Then it’s true? I mean. . .I wasn’t me? I was-“

Gladio interrupted. “Ardyn, yeah.”

“No,” Noctis spaced out his retort trying to figure out if his friends were messing with him, “way.”

A loud sigh from Prompto carried him back into the conversation. “Yes, way.  It was _so way_ you have no idea. Scared us there a few times, buddy.”

“I can’t believe it,” Noct said.

Ignis spoke from his rest. “And yet, it is the truth. We will talk more another time, for now good night.”

“Night, Specs.” After a few minutes, Noctis moved closer to Gladio. “No lie, did I. . .did I hurt any of you? As him, I mean?”

“No. Except for Prompto’s impressive wipeout on the chocobo, we’re good.”

Prompto sat up in protest. “Hey! I heard that.”

“Did I lie?” Gladio pointed to the bedroll. “Go to sleep.”

“This is so weird,” Noctis said.

“What is?” Gladio’s question met with a loud sigh from Ignis. “Sorry Iggy.” Dropping his voice to a whisper, Gladio asked his question again.

“I feel like I missed something,” Noctis whispered, “and my head is all fuzzy.”

Gladio’s expression darkened, concern over the Chancellor’s claim of memory loss resurfaced, sleep would have to wait. “Iggy, this is important. Get up.”  He waited for Ignis to rise and join them. “Start over Noct, you said your head is fuzzy. Fuzzy about what?”

Pulling back, Noctis’ eyes widened. “Okay, cut that out. You’re scaring me.”

A gentle hand guided Noctis shoulder toward the fire and Ignis’ calm. “Noct, we’re concerned. When you say _fuzzy_ , what do you mean?”

Laughing before he could stop, Noctis apologized. “Sorry, Specs. You should probably avoid using the word _fuzzy_ , doesn’t sound right when you say it.”

The warning tone from Ignis made the severity of the discussion clear. “Noctis, please answer the question.”

“Sheesh, all right. Relax. Fuzzy like ‘wow, I slept a long time and I’m not awake’, that’s all.”

Gladio scoffed. “The usual then. He’s fine, Iggy. I thought-”

“You thought what Gladio,” Noctis asked.

“Nothing.”

Sitting up fully, Noctis confronted Gladio. “No, tell me what you thought. You two have been trading looks and glances whenever I say a word. What the hell is going on?”

Noctis sighed. “Please don’t lie, Gladiolus.” Noctis rested his head in his hands.

Using Gladio’s full name stopped the conversation; fear they had lost Noctis to the Ardyn persona again, Gladio tentatively addressed the prince. “Uh, Noct?”

The prince sighed through his response. “Yeah, Gladio?”  Raising his head to meet the expectant expressions from Gladio and Ignis, the prince’s eyes widened. “That’s it, isn’t it? You guys thought I was him. Am I. . .what happens if he comes back?”

It was concern that drove Gladio and Ignis, both unaware of how their passed glances and cryptic words continued to raise Noctis’ anxiety and darken his mood. When none answered his question, he wondered just how much his guard held back. “You guys. . .are supposed to be my friends.”

It was Ignis who spoke first, hearing the change in Noct’s voice. “We are, and it is for precisely this reason you see us all concerned.”

“Then what aren’t you telling me?” Without thinking, Ignis shifted his attention to Gladio, and in the simple act pushed Noctis too far. “ _Don’t look at Gladio_! Why won’t any of you talk to me!?”

The loss of calm and Noct’s often unemotional response to almost everything fell apart from uncertainty and anxieties and it fell to the one person who might reach him.

“Hey buddy,” Prompto said his voice soft and light as he could manage, “it’s all right. It’s just . . . well, we don’t want to lose you.”

Eyes widening, Noct shifted on uneven feet, his words tentative. “Lose. . .lose me? Talk to me Prom.”

Nodding before he spoke, Prompto lifted his head toward the sky and closed his eyes. “So, yeah.  If we don’t get you out of here and soon.  .  .Ardyn, the real Ardyn said you won’t remember who you are.”

Shock and silence held Noctis; sympathetic words and promises spoken all at once did little to put his mind at ease. Finding his voice again, Noctis posed the only question that buzzed in his head. “Who will I be?”

“I cannot say with any certainty,” Ignis said, “we don’t know, but rest assured, not one of us will allow it. Please rest, tomorrow we travel the distance and reach our destination.”

After a brief discussion, Noct and Prompto concluded it was better for Gladio and Ignis to sleep first. Prompto would keep watch with Noct and try to take his mind off the problems they faced.

“He’s got a point, Iggy.” Gladio agreed with the idea. “As long as you two promise not to wander.” He pointed to Prompto. “I’m serious, do not piss me off, got it?”

Noctis and Prompto answered in unison. “Got it.”

It didn’t take long before Gladio’s snores were the only audible sound.  Prompto rested his head against the sleeping chocobo, content to hear its breathing while he talked with Noct.

“I take it back,” Prompto said.

Brow creased in confusion, Noctis tried to understand. “What?”

A long deep sigh preceded Prompto’s response. “All those times I said, _wouldn’t it be cool to be in that game_? I take it back. I want to go home.”

“Yeah. I know.”  Noctis turned around carefully, staring at the sleeping forms of Gladio and Ignis. “Come on, let’s go. They’re asleep. We’ll take the chocobos and go.” Noctis rose to his feet, tapping Prompto on his shoulder.

Shaking his head, Prompto took great care to whisper. “You mean ditch Gladio and Iggy? Like running away?”

  
“We’re a little old to call it running away,” Noct said. “We’re taking responsibility for the whole group.”  
  
“Still seems like we’re running away, even if we are doing it to help.” Prompto blank stare gave way to a shrug. “I can’t let you go alone, so I guess I’m in.”  
  
A shift in Noctis’ expression revealed more of his anxieties. “I don’t want to forget who I am, I want to get out of this. . .before that other me comes back. Please?”

 

l-l-l

 

Had it been an ordinary night, Prompto might have enjoyed racing in the dark on a chocobo. The absence of daemons a reminder they traveled through a digitized world. None of it was real, not the chocobo, the night air–not even him. His body slept in Lestallum, but his mind remained stuck in the fabrication created by the Empire.

A clear swath of tightly clustered stars traversed the sky above them; the occasional blink of one out of sight was quickly replaced with another. They’d always joked about games they wanted to visit; the appeal of going somewhere fantastic, being the hero appealed to them both, for different reasons.

“It’s not real, is it Prom?”

Prompto had heard Noct’s question, but he remained silent; a deep concern over what their departure might mean. “Uh Noct? We’re not gonna leave Iggy and the big guy behind, right?” Prompto pulled back on the reins, bringing his chocobo to a halt. “I’m not okay with leaving them in here, just so you know.”

“No! Me neither, but maybe if we can find this stupid dagger we can all get out of here.”

Prompto nodded, but the idea that Noct would leave without the others still troubled him. “See- here’s the thing. Even when you were. . .well, when you weren’t yourself, Iggy and Gladio? They never stopped protecting you. Even Gladio, and trust me he wasn’t happy about it.”

“Oh. I didn’t. . .damn. That is what it looks like, isn’t it.” Noct’s eyes focused on the ground. “I’m not leaving them behind, I thought if we could do this instead of sleeping, maybe. . .you know?”  His shoulders curled inward and head bowed. “We have to go back. This was a bad idea.”

“Nah, it’s like Iggy always says: it wasn’t a bad idea, per se,” Prompto grinned, turning the chocobo around, “it wasn’t well thought out.”

Dropping his head slightly, Noctis nodded in agreement. “Yeah, we used to get away with a lot.”

“Dude, if they only knew half of the stuff we pulled off . . . _almost_ pulled off.” Laughing the two pushed their chocobos to return to the haven, hoping neither Gladio nor Ignis caught on to their departure.  Something winked off in the distance, Prompto dismissing it twice. The third time he told himself it was likely the moonlight on a coin or piece of metal on the ground.

“Stop running away!” The gruff tones and ferocity of voice left no doubt, Gladio had found them.  Another shout to Noctis revealed Ignis’ presence too.

“Busted,” Noctis said, halting his chocobo. 

Prompto realized all too late they were about to face the anger of both.  “It’s my fault, Noct. Let me take the heat for this. We’ll tell them I forced you to go.”

“They’ll never believe it.”

A feigned smile and deep sigh tried to reassure Noctis. “Trust me, I’ve got this,” Prompto said as Gladio and Ignis arrived.

“You’ve got nothin’, Prompto,” Gladio’s usual warmth missing from his words.

Climbing out of the saddle, Prompto held up his hands in concession, he’d have to be smooth to get out of this.  “You’ve got it all wrong, I thought we’d get a head start, you know? I mean I really want to go home, and I thought hey, if me and Noct can get there sooner, then you guys could like catch up later and then-”

Ignis’ deliberate steps carried him close to Prompto, halting his speech. “You will stop talking and listen.”

Voice cracking at the stern and directed tone, Prompto agreed, stammering his response. “Okay, Ignis. Sure thing.” Nervous laughter earned a pointed stare until all fell silent.

Ignis settled on his feet, his eyes demanding the attention of both. “Of all the reckless, illogical and incomprehensible reasons for the two of you to take off, do neither of you grasp the whole of this predicament?” No response was expected, a hardened glare daring either to speak. “Whatever ill-conceived plan the two of you thought to execute, you put yourselves in danger. We rested because it was needed, not because any of us want to delay, but because we know the end is in sight.”

Prompto’s eyes widened, ignoring his earlier nervousness, he faced Noctis. “Dude. Iggy’s right. We know what to expect at the end, right?”

Shaking his head, Noctis couldn’t follow Prompto’s disjointed explanation. “What end?”

A quick shuffle moved Prompto closer, placing his hands on Noctis’ shoulders. “Think about the games. What happens when you reach the end?”

Even in the darkness of the night, realization set Noctis’ eyes alight. “You don’t think there’s a-”

Prompto nodded. “Yeah, Noct. You can count on it.”

“Would one of you two game nerds explain your babbling?” Gladio crossed his arms, annoyed.

Prompto laughed, the bounce returning to his steps. He stretched his arms wide. “The big baddie, Gladio. There’s always a big bad dude to take down right before you get the prize.”

Considering Prompto’s explanation, Gladio nodded. “Yeah, you’re right, but we can handle it. End bosses have never been a problem for me,” he said rolling his shoulders.

Noctis crossed his arms. “So when we play, we’re game nerds, but if you play, what does that make you?”

“Pretty damn cool, thanks for asking,” Gladio said.

Ignis’ complaint carried without words, the exhalation of air and groan proof he’d heard enough. “If the three of you are quite finished?” Not bothering to wait for a response Ignis continued. “You have a choice, before you. Stay within visual range or be treated as a small child with a penchant for wandering.” His jaw tightened, holding back the aggravation and anger, as much as he understood the need to complete their task, Noctis couldn’t possibly comprehend the risk.

“We’ll stay put, Iggy,” Prompto said.

“Thought so,” replied Gladio, “you wouldn’t like option number two.”

Ignis read the curiosity in Prompto’s contemplation and when he opened his mouth, Ignis cut him off before allowing a single sound.  The derisive snort and curt instructions left little doubt to Ignis’ mood.  Even through the annoyance, Ignis’ instructions were clear; they would forego additional rest and continue.

It took less than an hour for Prompto to notice Noctis fading as they rode, it started easily enough. A slight wobble in the saddle preceded a minor lean in various directions. No pattern existed; sometimes he leaned to the right first, sometimes to the left. It didn’t matter the direction as Noctis would suddenly shake his head and straighten once more before the entire process would repeat; each time it did, the lean would deepen into a sway.

Prompto couldn’t ask for a break, no matter how tired; the breach of trust as Ignis had finally explained was the final straw. In all the time they’d traveled together, the silence had never been tense, not like it was, hidden by the clomping gait of four chocobos. Occasionally, Gladio would groan but he would quickly stifle his complaint. Ignis merely waited for the first of them to dare challenge him. 

Gentle coaxing pushed Prompto’s chocobo to keep pace with Noctis. “Hey. Hey Noct.”

“Wha. . .heyas.” The sleepy response another clue Noctis might reach his limit and fall asleep soon.

Prompto jabbed playfully at Noctis’ arm. “Dude, you gotta wake up,” he said, “otherwise, Iggy might just sacrifice an NPC for the fun of it. Come on, buddy.  Wake up.”

Weary eyes crinkled as Noctis smiled and closed his eyes in tandem. “I’m awake . . .I think.  Are we there yet?”

Prompto considered his options. He could ask for a break, claim he needed the rest and take the blame or he could try something really stupid. He’d fallen from the chocobo during the fight, because he couldn’t stop. His body ached at the idea of what he planned to do, but Noct had been through enough.

He pulled back on the reins just enough to slow the chocobo to what he thought be a safe speed.  Gauging the height of his fall, Prompto almost reconsidered, fearing a serious injury until it hit him. _I’m not really here, remember? So it might hurt a little, but I’m asleep_ , he thought, his attempts to reassure falling slightly flat. _Who am I kidding, this is going to suck very much big time, but I’ve gotta help Noct._

Ignis shouted a warning for Prompto to keep up, returning his attention in front of him.

Muttering to himself, Prompto slowed the chocobo one final time as he leaned toward the ground. “What was it Gladio said about famous last words?” He tried to remember the joke, preparing to fall. _Oh yeah,_ he remembered _, hey guys, watch this._ The last thing Prompto remembered was his shoulder smacking against the hard earth followed by his head. 


	12. Unity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto's attempted sacrifice ends in failure, lucky for him, but when their destination differs from memory, tension rises. Noctis' odd behavior takes a peculiar turn convincing Ignis all may not be as it seems. With the way home hanging on the four of them sticking together, something has to give.

The first thing that struck Prompto about being dead was the pain. His head throbbed and shoulders ached. “Being dead sucks,” he said, wondering how long it would take to wake up in Lestallum. The sound of laughter around him seemed odd, forcing him to open one eye. The sun high above him hid the identity of three figures looming over him. “Whoa, who are you?”

A familiar deep laugh shook Prompto free of his confusion. “Nice dismount, Prompto. Next time, use your feet and not your head.”

Lifted to sit upright, Prompto’s confusion at Gladio’s appearance evident in his disbelief. “Gladio?”

“No, it’s your fairy godmother. Who did you think I was, Prompto?”

“Quit it, give him a minute.” Noctis pushed Gladio away and knelt near his friend.  “That was. . .impressive.” Noctis looked over Prompto’s face and rolled his eyes in Gladio’s direction. He mimed a crown being placed on his head, tried not to laugh and failed.

From somewhere behind Noctis, Prompto heard Ignis’ voice. “Neither of you are helping, nor do I see what is so humorous.”

Smiling at Prompto, Noctis explained. “Just picturing Gladio in a tiara, Specs,” his eyes widened, “damned scary if you think about it.”

Ignis scoffed in response. “I believe we are safe in the knowledge a tiara would lack the usual larger than life impact Gladio prefers and therefore, we are happily spared such a terrifying nightmare.”

Gladio scoffed. “I’m standing right here, Iggy.”

“Dude. Everything hurts, don’t make me laugh.” Rubbing his neck, Prompto remembered the reason for his little spill. “Did you get to sleep a little?”

Noctis groaned rocking back to sit on the ground. “Is that why you fell? Prompto, why would you do that?”

A sharp twinge in his neck grabbed Prompto’s attention; he winced as he reached to rub the pain away. “Better me than you, I guess,” Prompto shielded his eyes from the sun. “Looks like I wasted a day,” he said apologizing to Noctis.

Leaning closer, Noctis sighed. “Yeah, you wish. Gladio and Ignis took turns carrying you.” He stood, brushing the sand from his robes. “One advantage to being inside a game, science rules don’t apply. We’re almost to the falls. Can you stand?” Offering his hand, Noctis pulled Prompto to his feet eliciting a round of slow claps from both Ignis and Gladio.

Ignis stopped first, his sarcasm covering every word. “Huzzah, he lives. Might we continue?”

“Way to show a little emotion there, Iggy,” Gladio said.

“I will show proper emotion when we are free from this infernal game,” Ignis settled onto the saddle, waiting for the others to do the same. “Everything in order?” Without waiting for a response, Ignis led the way.

l-l-l

“You guys are seeing this right?” Prompto edged closer to the oasis. “Am I. . .are we. . .dude. What the hell is this place?”

Stunned into silence, the four took in an impossible sight.  By all accounts, the waterfall known as Callatein’s Plunge stood before them. Had the group not visited it at the start of their journey, it would have been unknown to them. A lush swath of grass and brush lined a basin fed by a rushing waterfall. The sudden shift of moisture in an arid desert cooled the air and gathered a light fog around the periphery. 

The falls had no origin, an impossible cascade of rushing water materialized from nothing and flowed down into the basin, yet the water didn’t rise and the falls didn’t stop. Backed against a tall rock face, the falls and basin pointed toward them.

"It’s all turned around,” Noctis said.

“A mirror image of itself,” Ignis explained, “the waterfall is as we remember, as is its basin and the surrounding rock face.”

The concern they all shared was the presence of the grotto that in the real world was hidden behind the rushing water.  “Do you think the entrance is where it should be, or is this just a,” Prompto tried to recall the word, “a mirage?”

“Look at you, Prompto. Guess you actually paid attention in classes after all,” Noctis said.

Prompto laughed, “Mostly.”

Cautious steps and an even more hesitant reach carried Ignis closer to one moss covered rock. “It feels real enough, but I am unconvinced this is the very same location we seek.”

A sudden realizing gripped Prompto and he stammered over his words stumbling toward Noctis. “Dude, use the eagle thingie! You’re the assassin in this game, right? So what is it again? Left stick or up diagonal or push the left button? They kept changing it! Remember?”

“This is why you’re such a piss-poor gamer, Prompto. It’s called eagle vision,” Gladio said.  “There’s only one small problem.”

“What’s that?”

“No controller here, genius,” Gladio said, rolling his shoulders. “Stay put, I’ll be right back.” He started toward the waterfall. “If I’m not back in a few minutes, this wasn’t it. Keep going and stick together.”

Something troubled Noctis seeing Gladio leave the group, knowing that to make it home, they needed to rely on one another, but he couldn’t explain the feeling. Noctis allowed Gladio only a few steps before calling after him. “Gladio, wait up!” Turning to the others, Noctis appealed to them. “We can’t let Gladio go alone, if we do.  . .I. . . we just can’t.”

Ignis’ brow furrowed. “Are you unwell?”

“No. I mean, I don’t think so. I’m me, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Noct,” Ignis cautioned, “I did not question your identity; your confusion is cause for concern.”

Frustration built behind Noct’s eyes.  “I’m not confused, all right? Look, if we split up, that’s it.”

Prompto pushed closer. “That’s it, as in game over?”

“Yeah.” Noctis checked over his shoulder to make sure Gladio hadn’t continued without them. “We have to stick together.”

The intensity of the conversation caught Gladio’s attention. “What’s the problem?”

Ignis attempted to explain. “Noct believes it is imperative we do not part company. We must all travel together.”

Assurances made, the four climbed the rocks. Prompto and Ignis led the way with Gladio covering Noctis and keeping an eye behind them.  Gladio stopped the group at the entrance. “No body lights, remember? We’ll need torches if we plan to head in.”

Reaching into the sling he carried, Ignis produced the required tools, oblivious to the stares from his companions. Unfazed, he shrugged. “Preparedness is the first key to success. While you may be content to _wing it_ , I prefer to consider all possibilities and plan as much as possible.”

Gladio’s efficiency with the flint stones and Ignis’ foresight allowed them to continue into the grotto.  “Mind the snake,” Gladio mumbled.

The group stopped before entering the cavern, Noctis pulling on Gladio’s arm. “Snake? What snake?”

“Your. . .I mean the prince’s uncle told me to _mind the snake_ , I thought it might be guarding the falls like that midgardsormr at the basin, but there’s nothing here.”  Gladio motioned for the others to follow him. “Stay close, my guess is we’re not alone.”

Prompto and Noctis spoke at the same time, both assuring Gladio they had no intention of wandering off.

Cautious steps carried them deeper inside the cavern.  “Uh guys?” Prompto’s question carried with it a new concern. “I don’t think the game developers finished this level. Look!”

Ignis’ reaction echoed the same sentiment. “Goodness.”

The grotto was as they remembered with one additional detail. Black voluminous clouds of static hummed to either side of them, preventing exploration. If any one of them stepped too close, the hum grew in intensity and volume. Ignis, ever curious reached out to touch the peculiar clouds.

“Curious,” he said, his tentative reach stopping just before breaching the oddity.

Noctis reacted immediately; he pulled Ignis back harsher than intended shouting at him. “Ignis, no!”

Confused at Noctis’ behavior, Ignis looked to the others for clarification, Prompto taking the lead.

“He doesn’t understand, Noct. It’s all right.” Prompto held a hand to Noct’s shoulder and explained. “Iggy, if you get to close or try to touch that cloud, you die,” Prompto said. “Well, not _die_ die, but you get the idea. We’ll lose you.” 

A few silent nods in Noctis’ direction from Gladio urged Prompto to keep Noctis occupied.  Gladio led Ignis away, whispering. “We need to get this over with, who knows what all this is doing to Noct on the outside.”

Nodding, Ignis agreed. “I was merely curious, and it seems I have agitated Noct even more. If these barriers carry the means of our death, then we should take great care in our descent. Of greater concern are these emotional outbursts. They are so unlike him, I am beginning to wonder who will wake in Lestallum.”

Gladio listened to Ignis' concerns. Noct had never been emotional, often keeping his thoughts and feelings buried. Recognizing the possibility of the simulation’s interference, he’d begun to wonder how Noctis’ appearance had been accepted by so many as Ardyn. 

“Don’t go there, Iggy. They are nothing alike. Got that? Nothing.”

Ignis glanced back toward Prompto and seeing Noctis clearly engaged in conversation, her continued. “Give me a moment, Gladio. Consider this, as Noctis, for lack of a better word, bled through Ardyn’s personality, then perhaps this is Ardyn doing the same. Not the Chancellor, but this Ardyn, this creation.”

Unmoved, Gladio shook his head. “Why? So we feel pity for the guy who destroyed our home? The King? Not a chance. Look, I’m done. Let’s find this damn thing and get the hell out of this nightmare.”

Another attempt to engage Gladio in discussion failed as Gladio barked at the other two to join them.  “Enough, let’s go!” Setting the order of descent, Gladio would go first, followed by Prompto. Once they cleared the area, Noctis and Ignis would join them.

“No,” Noct said with a defiance none of them had seen before.  

Crossing his arms Gladio met the challenge head on. “No? After all the crap you’ve put us through, now you want to be responsible?” Both Ignis and Prompto moved to intervene, but Gladio avoided them both. 

“Hey, Gladio,” Noct said, pulling on his robes, “royalty, remember?”

Brows knit together before Gladio’s hulking frame invaded Noctis’ personal space. “Then act like it! We’re all trying to get you out of here and back to what we should be doing! No more games, Noct!”

An awkward silence held the conversation still until Noctis assented first. “Sorry Gladio. I just want what’s mine.”

 _Possession_ , Ignis thought, _odd behavior for the one who preferred to share._ The Noctis known to him had never been selfish. Noctis had a terrible habit of relying far too much on Ignis quietly working behind the scenes, fixing everything whenever no one could see. The prince suffered more from a keen disinterest to most things, unmoved by responsibility, but never selfish. Challenging Gladio outright proved another cause for concern, a concern that took Ignis to a frightening thought. _What if?_

“Gladio is quite right. The time for these games ends now.” A firm grip on Noctis shoulder surprised the group. “Do not seek to lie to me, for I am in no mood. Who are you?”

“What the hell, Iggy!” Gladio had little choice; he’d have to act if this escalated.

“Hey! Let me go!” Noctis struggled for a moment, and met Ignis’ stare. “I’m not him, all right! You’ve got to believe me.”

“You’re not our Noctis. That is becoming clearer.”

Noctis warped away, turning to address his friends. “Ignis, I’m not Ardyn.” His shoulders sagged. “Okay, I hear him in my head, but it’s not real, none of this is. I’m me. Remember? How many times have I fallen asleep on the couch and you stayed?”

“Conjecture,” replied Ignis, “is not proof.”

Noctis paced in a tight rectangle, he seemed to talk to himself as he did so. A sudden lift of his head and pointed steps offered more. “Dishes!” He searched for words, closing his eyes before pointing at Ignis. “If you. . .wish to engage in learning the physics of architecture, consider using something other than your dishes, Noct.”  Hurrying closer to Ignis, he gripped his robes at his chest. “I’m me, you’ve got to believe me.”

Another step closer from Gladio, pulled Noctis’ attention.   “Gladio covered for me on my father’s last birthday. I wasn’t hurt during training, I. . .didn’t,” his voice dropped to a near whisper, “I didn’t want to go, I didn’t want to see him. I should have.”

The admission softened Ignis’ expression. Gladio had admitted the reticence and Ignis had been the one to deliver the news. _If this construct knows these intimate details, then perhaps there is truth here._ Without certainty, Ignis refused to give in. “There will be no more separations, arguments or directives, not until we are free of this.” Ignis pointed toward the edge. “You will follow Gladio.”

The group descended in silence, none wanting to address the growing tension and mistrust. The youngest of them watching the division grow. Prompto ran ahead to warnings from the others, only to stop and face them. “You guys, we can’t finish this, it’ll. . .it’ll change everything,” Prompto said, staring directly at Noctis.

Closing his eyes as he shook his head, Noctis responded. “What are you talking about Prom? You guys told me this was the way back.”

Unable to meet Noctis’ eyes, Prompto stared at his feet. “Yeah, I know what I said, but its pulling the four of us apart.”

Ignis’ eyes narrowed following the thought. “It was the Chancellor who told us to seek the dagger to free you, Noct.” Resting his hands on his hips Ignis nodded. “And then again, the prince’s uncle reinforced the quest.” He turned, pointing at Noctis. “If this is truly Noct, then what need have we of this dagger? The closer to the goal we step, the more Prompto’s words ring true. This quest is challenging us, dividing us, but to what end?”

Gladio paused. “What do you mean Iggy?”

“I mean, in my current state I am questioning the validity of who stands with us,” he said, “a dangerous place to be for a retainer . . .and friend. Those static barriers are meant to force us forward, what if-”

Noctis completed the thought. “What if we say screw this and go home? Yeah, I could do that, I’m a little tired of Ardyn spewing garbage in my head.” Wrapping his arm around his waist, Noctis explained. “This voice keeps going on about the rightful heir, and taking what’s mine.” He looked at each of his friends. “I’m starting to think it’s not me he’s talking about.  This is a game, so what if we-”

Prompto grinned, interrupting Noctis. “What if we take our toys and just . . .go?” He sighed, walking backwards. “Hey buddy? No matter what happens next, don’t give in, you’re better than this. Trust me, I know.”

“Give in?” Noctis noted the backward steps and how Prompto was nearing the edge of the churning barrier, eyes widening at the realization of what Prompto meant to do. “Don’t do it, wait for all of us.”

Shrugging, Prompto pointed over his shoulder. “It’s cool. I got us into this mess, so I guess that means…take one for the team, right?” His nervous laugh and another glance behind him preceded a halfhearted smile directed at Noct.

“Prompto, wait!” Noctis yelled.  Everything unfolded in a blur of movement, Ignis rushed to cut off Prompto’s exit, but a miscalculation sent them both through the barrier leaving Gladio and Noctis behind.

Inhaling long and deep, Gladio hissed through his clenched teeth. In an attempt to diffuse the situation, Noctis tried to make light of the situation. “I know you’re pissed, but look at Prompto, trying to be all noble and heroic. You’ve got to admit, it’s nice to see him try.”

“Huh? I didn’t. . .I thought that was you?”  Gladio pulled the broadsword free of his harness hearing the deep rattling breath and hiss getting closer. “Damn. Great timing. I think that snake just found us.” 

“Do we fight or go?”

“You go, I’ll follow,” Gladio said. Even in the dwindling torchlight, he couldn’t miss the light reflecting off two very large yellow eyes closing in on their position.


	13. Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio and Noctis are left alone in the simulation to face a giant snake, but what happens after challenges Noctis to decide what path he will follow.

One Year Prior

 

_“Back off, Prompto!” Gladio’s left arm held Prompto away from him, while he continued to jab at the controller button._

_They’d gathered in Noct’s apartment for the usual night out, but before long challenges and contests led to another full night of gaming. Gladio continued his winning streak game after game, leaving Prompto and Noctis with little choice other than cheating._

_N_ _octis sat on the floor, leaning with the game controller in his hands to the right and left as his car swerved similarly on screen. “That’s it, keep the big guy occupied! I think I can beat him!”_

_“Dude. I’ve got nothing left. Hurry up and win.” Prompto sighed, collapsing on the couch. “I think I need a break.”_

_Gladio’s black and gold race car returned to the track and as the two cars entered a turn, Noctis’ red car fell behind. “How? I don’t get it!”_

_Laughing, Gladio gave a light kick to Noct’s shoe. “Upgrade, remember? I warned you to take the time to upgrade your car.” Gladio pointed at the television. “Your tires are smoking-let me guess, you didn’t bother to change them.”You cant just play the game without thinking  it through, Noct. Your decisions matter."_

_“Yeah, yeah. Don’t need  upgrades to beat you,” Noctis said, just as his controller started to vibrate. “No. No, no, no. What the hell?” His grip on the controller tightened, tilting it toward the left._

_“Dude. That doesn’t help.” Prompto said, stretching out on the couch. “The problem is your tires. You just lost one; you need to pull in for a pitstop.”_

_“No! I can make it,” Noctis said, turning the game controller even further left and leaning along with it as his car slowly picked up speed._

_From his seat at the breakfast bar, Ignis turned around. “Noct, you do realize how ridiculous it is to lean and move as you are? Your motions here have no impact on your vehicle’s performance on screen.”_

_“It’s cool Iggy,” Gladio said, “Noct’s gonna lose here in a minute, anyway. Lean away, princess.”_

_A narrowed glance up at Gladio seemed to steel Noctis’ resolve. “Yeah? Well, I’m going all out.”_

_Prompto sat up, shaking his head. Wagging his finger at Noctis, he added a drawl to his voice and delivered a warning. “You better check yo’self before you wreck yo’self.” Ignoring Gladio’s laugh, Prompto continued. “Dude, I’m so not kidding.  You need a pitstop-like right now. If you don’t pull over, you’ll lose another tire and then-”_

_T_ _he red racing car on the television swerved; no matter what Noctis tried, the car refused to respond skidding along the barrier and crashing into the wall; smoke flowed from under the hood until flames ignited._

_“Damn it,” Noctis said, shaking his head._

 

l-l-l

 

Greyshire Grotto

 

Ignis and Prompto had fallen through the barrier leaving Noctis and Gladio alone with a very large and angry snake. Gladio had called it; somehow in this cramped space, the midgardsormr had found them. Inside the cavern, the midgardsormr constricted the back portion of its body and seemed to push itself toward them; it straightened, elongated its front half pulling the rest of its body along the cavern floor.

Noctis checked the barrier behind them; he and Gladio needed to go, getting caught up in a battle with just the two of them would be stupid, it made far more sense to run. _The Shield answers to us. Defeat the creature and retrieve the dagger._ He’d ignored the thoughts that made little sense by repeating and remembering events they’d all experienced together, but the urgency of the voice in his head grew in intensity.

_You must see it. Use him. Leave the creature to the Shield and find what is ours._

“Shut up!” Noctis shouted hoping to silence the constant push to find the game reward. It didn’t matter; he had to get them all out of the simulation and back on their real tasks. Noctis hoped Ignis and Prompto were safe, but he’d face an even bigger problem convincing Gladio to leave the fight.

“I said, get the hell out of here. I’ll hold it off; you go through.” Gladio growled through a clenched jaw. “Go!”

Noctis couldn’t leave. “No way. I’m going all out.”

A barked laugh from Gladio accompanied thinly veiled concern. “Famous last words?”

Noctis stood ready to Gladio’s right. “Not this time.” 

 

l-l-l

 

 Lestallum

 Relief filled those in the small shop, Prompto and Ignis awakening set Cor and Aranea into motion. Iris couldn’t concentrate on the opposite side of the small room for two reasons. Noctis and her brother hadn’t woken with the others.

Through soft reassurance, Iris heard Ignis try to explain, his words slow and difficult. Prompto soon joined in, his groggy speech relaying concern for the others still inside. Iris stopped listening. She chewed on her thumbnail, her other hand resting on Gladio’s arm. _Come on, Gladdy. What are you doing? Wake up_ , she thought, _please, please wake up._

He’d always been there when their father hadn’t. Every skinned knee and nightmare, every story at bedtime had always been him. Even when bad things found Gladio, he always made it out. _Always_ , she thought gently rocking his arm before whispering to him. “Please, Gladdy.”

 

l-l-l

 

_Six Years Prior_

 

_She couldn’t remember the nightmare, but it didn’t matter._

_The knock on Iris’ door had to be Jared, but Iris refused to let her brother go. When she’d screamed Gladio rushed in, scooping her into his arms and talking softly, promising the nightmare wouldn’t return._

_“I’ve got her, Jared, thank you,” Gladio said, before asking once more if she was all right._

_Iris buried her head against him. “I’m sorry, Gladdy.”_

_“For what? Hey, that’s what big brothers are for, right? Chasing away bad dreams and scaring the boys away.”_

_She laughed, wiping her tears. “I’m nine, Gladdy. What boys?”_

_“Exactly. See? It’s working.”_

_“I’m okay. I was. . . I’m better now,” Iris explained painting on a fake smile. She tried to downplay her fear, she wasn’t a little kid, and Gladio needed his rest._

_“Yeah, I can see that,” Gladio said his voice still soft. “Nice try. I think I’ll sit with you for a while, just in case.”_

_She smiled up at him. “Thanks, Gladdy.”_

l-l-l

A warm breeze passed through the shop, the lingering scent of incense wrapping around Iris; she wiped a stray tear with her finger, chastising her weakness. “Stop it.”  Iris flinched as two hands rested on her shoulders. She shifted to see Aranea behind her.

“Don’t worry, kid. The big guy always has to make an entrance.”

She laughed. “Yeah, subtle and quiet-definitely not his style.”

Aranea turned Iris to face her, not quite meeting her eyes at first. A quick look around the room and a sigh from Aranea alerted Iris to what she thought might be bad news. “Listen. I can’t stay. If I’m going to help, I need to keep up the pretense and the Empire is pulling out of the festival. That means I have to go. The longer I stay, might make things worse-for all of you.”

It made sense, Aranea had helped them. If she wanted to stay a step ahead of the Empire, her involvement had to remain secret. “I understand,” Iris said, “but what about Gladdy?”

“Yeah, about that,” Aranea replied, “don’t worry about him. I have a funny feeling I’ll be seeing the guys again, but I need to figure things out, all right?”

Before Iris could respond, Aranea returned to help Cor leaving Iris to her vigil. The familiar but sharp voice of Ignis pulled Iris’ attention away from her brother.   _Ignis is arguing?_ Iris had never heard Ignis raise his voice in anger, but Cor and Aranea both held Ignis gently forcing him to sit.

“You will send me back this instant. I demand to be returned!” Even in his drowsy state, Ignis tried to explain he was thinking clearly and could not leave Noctis trapped within the simulation. “They should have followed; their continued sleep is a sign of a serious issue.”

Cor spoke in a low tone, Iris unable to make out the words, but she guessed he sought to calm Ignis.

“Marshal, with all respect, the situation is far more volatile. Patience accomplishes little more than complacency and I refuse to be a party to it.”

As the discussion continued, Iris bent to whisper into Gladio’s ear. “If you can hear me, Gladdy -hurry.”

 

l-l-l

Bent at the waist, Noctis panted through the pain. “That. . . was unexpected.” The acrid scent of blood mixed with charred flesh in the cavern unsettled him. Noctis hoped Gladio took no notice of the magic he used; it should not have been possible, which meant he was losing the struggle to remain in control. Prince Ardyn would return soon, ending Noct’s hope of leaving the simulation. Gladio would never risk what it could mean.

“What did you say?” Gladio gave the snake a final kick before turning around.

“I said that this . . .nevermind.” Noctis didn’t understand what he’d meant. He’d meant to say the fight sucked. They’d barely succeeded, but with his head getting fuzzier by the second, he worried that Ardyn might return. _Damn, if he comes back, what then?_   “We’ve got to go, now. If I stay. . .I don’t.”

“Keep it together Noct, talk to me.”

Nodding in agreement, Noctis explained recalling memories had helped him so far. “Why can’t we just go?” A growing headache forced his eyes closed for a moment, but once Noctis’ could focus, he witnessed Gladio’s narrowed stare and tight jaw. He knew Gladio well enough to see the doubt. “You won’t let me go until you’re sure.”

“Something like that,” Gladio responded.   

 _Surely you must realize how close we are,_ the voice in his head offered a reprieve _. Find it and all will be well._

“Shut the hell up!” Noctis pressed his palms against the sides of his head.  He jumped when a strong hand grabbed his shoulder.

“Noct! Focus!”  Gladio turned him around. “I need to know you’ve got this.”

The silent prodding continued, urging him to push on into the cavern. Gladio’s concerned stare and firm hold on his shoulder adding to Noctis’ frustration. “I don’t, all right! Just. . .just go.” He gestured blindly behind him. “Leave me here.”

“Not gonna happen.” With a quick glance to the humming barrier behind him, Gladio’s expression softened. “All right, so where’s this dagger?”

 _And you doubted me_ , the voice that was once his own deepened. As more words fell, the tone changed mocking and apologetic in its delivery until Ardyn’s voice sounded in his head.  _What good is a king without his friends? Tried and true. The others abandoned you- fled as soon as they were able. Not the Shield, he never left the king’s side, or did he?_

Ignoring Ardyn’s voice grew more difficult with the uncomfortable truth. When Gladio left the group, it seemed odd, but with Ignis’ assurances, Noctis accepted it. After he’d heard Gladio’s story, Noctis wondered why Gladio would risk his life. “Why did you really leave, Gladio?” It wasn’t much of a challenge, but Ardyn had a point; it had bothered him. Noctis understood what Gladio had shared of his trial, but other than a sword and a scar, what had he accomplished?

“What?”

Noctis stood firm. “You left me and as soon as you did Ardyn showed up ready to help. What’s the truth?”

“Come on Noct, don’t let that guy into your head. I did what I had to. Squaring off against Ravus, I thought I didn’t have what I needed to protect you. Turns out I did, I needed to prove it to myself. That’s why I went through the trial.”

Ardyn’s voice dripped with disdain. _How sad. To hear the King’s Shield harbored such doubt, a dangerous weakness indeed. Do you trust such weakness to see you through your tasks? Tsk, Tsk._

Trying to apologize, Noctis stumbled over his words, he couldn’t explain what needed to be said. “I’m. . .look. . .I didn’t mean to. Forget the dagger, let’s go.”

“All right, I get it. Stay behind me and keep moving, you hear me?”

Noctis nodded, uncertainty clouding his thoughts.

“Noct! Are you with me?” Gladio’s sharp words startled Noctis into responding.

“Yeah, I’m here,” Noctis answered, unsure. Another reminder to keep up was swallowed up by distance and shadow as Gladio led the way. At first Noctis kept pace, but he stopped completely when Ardyn’s voice rang even clearer than before.

 _I had such expectations._   The honeyed words in Ardyn’s voice fell with an accusatory tone. _Perhaps this is all too much for an untested king? I’m curious if a simple game confounds you, however will you succeed in your endeavors?_

“Oh, I am so done with this,” Noctis said, cutting through the air with his hand. Lucid and angry, Noctis realized Gladio was no longer in front him. He raised his voice to shout ahead.  “Hey Gladio? We’re leaving!”

Gladio stood at the barrier, glancing back at Noctis. “It’s not too late to turn back.”

He’d had enough; Noctis wanted this _thing_ to end. “The longer I stay here, I’m hearing Ardyn. . .not my voice, but _Ardyn’s_. We’re giving him what he wants. I’m done.”

“Then why not finish it? I never took you for a coward. Prove to me otherwise.”

“Quit it,” Noctis laughed. “ _Prove to me otherwise?_ Don’t mess with me, big guy. You’re starting to sound like him.”

A slow turn revealed a wide grin, Gladio tilting his head to the left. “Do I remind of you of someone?”

He lifted his arm into the air and with a wide, exaggerated flourish bowed. “Your _Majesty_.” There was no denying it, even though the person in front of him looked like Gladio, the voice belonged to another. “Privacy at last, whatever shall we discuss?”

Fists clenched at the thought of the Chancellor using his friends against him. For the first time since he’d woken fully inside the simulation, Noctis realized he had to go it alone.  “Ardyn.”

 

l-l-l

 

Lestallum

 

Gladio railed against those near his chair as soon as he could sit up. “Why the hell did you pull me out! Put me back in right now!” Gladio met Cor’s refusal head on. “Noct’s all alone in there.”

“Easy big guy,” Prompto interjected amid all the shouting and denials, “we did nothing, you woke up. Did you go through the barrier?”

Brows knit together, and Gladio rubbed his eyes. “Hell no, we were going to return and Noct must have hung back. I waited for him, called out a few times, and then I opened my eyes. If you guys didn’t pull me out, then why am I here?”

The sudden quiet that took over the small shop proved unnerving for all, but Ignis spoke first. “It appears as though the simulation itself released you, but why?” Ignis walked a slow pace talking out his theory. “Some part of the program must have been altered. When we changed our minds, perhaps? Willingly sacrificing ourselves to leave must have triggered a failsafe of some kind.”

Gladio tried to talk his way back into the simulation, but Cor refused, unsure of the consequences in using the machine a second time. He exhaled loudly before speaking again, a strained calm lacing his words. “I don’t care about the consequences. Hook me up, knock me out, do whatever the hell you think needs to be done, but I am not leaving him in there. Just do it.” He flopped back on the chair. “Iggy, if they won’t, you do it.”

Ignis approached shaking his head. “You might end up miles away at the palace, or somewhere completely different and then what?”

“I’ll bring him out,” Gladio said, “no matter what.”   

 

l-l-l

 

Greyshire Grotto  
  
_Don’t panic_ , Noctis thought, _you can do this._ “What do you want?”  Ardyn’s laugh emanating from Gladio’s presence disturbed him enough to push back. “You don’t deserve to wear his face. If this is your game, change it.”

“As you wish.” A flash of golden light revealed Ardyn dressed as Noctis had remembered in previous dealings. Brushing the arms of his long, dark coat Ardyn pulled on the frilled cuffs of his shirt and exhaled. “Now, shall we begin?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

For a moment Ardyn’s face reflected a mix of amusement and disbelief. “Forgive my hearing, was that a refusal?”

“You heard me. I’m done playing. You’ve taken my friends, you’ve got nothing left to force me to find this. . .stupid. . .phony . . .dagger thing.” _I hope_ , Noctis thought. _Damn I need a plan. Anything.   Tactics are Ignis’ thing, not mine._ Ardyn stood between the barrier and Noctis, but there were options. All Noctis needed was time. _All right, so I guess I’ll stall for time and figure out how to get out of here._

Ardyn adjusted the lapels of his long coat. “I assure you, the Dagger of the Merciful is quite real, and still missing. Your friends broke the rules to come directly here. While I may be,” he paused, “out of touch as it were, I believe a penalty is often levied for cheating.”

“So? You plan to keep me here? Is that the point?”

 The slightest hint of a frown crossed Ardyn’s face, replaced almost instantly with a smile. “The point, _Your Majesty_ , is to retrieve the dagger to end the game. I believe the terms were quite clear.”

 _So, he wants me to find this thing, how can I get out of it?_ He glanced at Ardyn, wondering how far he could push until the Chancellor pushed back.

Acting disinterested and bored might not work for long, but inside the game he had very little leverage. _Too bad the guys aren’t here; I could use the help right about now. But they’re not here,_ he answered himself _, you need to figure this out._

“You know what?” Noctis sat down, surprised that the cavern floor wasn’t cold. “I’m not feeling it right now. Maybe later.”

Even through the casual steps of the Chancellor, Noctis hoped he’d annoyed even a little with his defiance.

“Is this the future king of Lucis who refuses to continue on his journey because he -how did you say it- _isn’t feeling it_?”

“Meh. Whatever.” Noctis resisted the urge to glance at the Chancellor’s reaction.

 _Is this even working?_ Noctis thought, his plan was lame, yes, but if he could get Ardyn to move away from the barrier, he’d risk it. “I’m a little tired. If you want to go look for your dagger, go for it.” _I’m too far to warp_ , he thought, gauging the distance. _What I need is a distraction._

A shift in the air next to him pulled Noctis’ attention. Somehow, his silent plea for help brought an old friend to his aid. “Hey buddy, am I happy to see you.”

A small creature sat next to him. At first glance he appeared to be a small dog or even a fox. His elongated ears and blue silver fur were unique in their appearance, but the existence of a single ruby horn left little doubt to the presence of a very special friend. A few flicks of his long bushy tail revealed a certain annoyance, but Noctis knew Carbuncle. He only appeared when Noctis was in trouble.

“It’s that bad then, huh?”

A high-pitched squeak much like a toy answered, but Noctis heard the response in his head, as he had heard his guardian ever since he was young. _Sorry I took so long, Noct._

“Oh, if it isn’t the little pet come to offer support. I’m curious how you managed to enter here, I believed I took steps to prevent any of you from interfering.”

Round bright eyes glared at the Chancellor, and Carbuncle squeaked. _Forget him, we’re out of here._

Brows knit together at the strange speech pattern coming from Carbuncle. “Are you, all right?”

_Noct, don’t worry about me, I’m fine. We need to go. Get up and head for the barrier. Let me handle this._

Confused, Noctis stood responding slowly to the directions. “O. . .kay. No problem buddy.”

Ardyn showed little regard, waving the intrusion aside as if it meant little to him. “Pity you can’t speak. Although, there is naught you can do here, my intrusive little friend.”

Carbuncle stood between Noctis and Ardyn answering the Chancellor as he was able. Noctis heard the reply clearly.

_Yeah, pity and I’ve got a few choice words for you, too._

Noctis scratched his head, unsure of what he witnessed. He’d never heard Carbuncle talk in such a direct manner. _Reminds me of someone._ Carbuncle turned to face him a determined growl growing louder.

Ardyn’s quick steps carried him closer to the two. “I believe it’s time to send you on your way, as you have interrupted a private conversation.”

A sharp noise from Carbuncle cleared all doubt from Noctis’ thoughts.

_Hey Noct! Focus! Get the hell out of here now!_

Noctis gasped.   _What the hell? That. . .was that Gladio?_

Ardyn moved away from the barrier, advancing on the small creature, but Carbuncle tried to pull the Chancellor’s attention away from Noctis.

 _This is too easy_ , Noctis thought. _The Chancellor’s been one step ahead of us the entire time; he’d never get distracted like this, unless it was part of his plan.  Noctis had wasted days playing a game with no purpose. His friends had endured pain and anguish chasing a story._

“Leave him alone!” The sharp tone carried louder than Noctis expected. “This has gone on long enough. You win. I’ve wasted days chasing after this dagger and it means nothing.” Noctis pointed to Carbuncle. “Let him go, send him back and I’ll listen to you.”

“As you wish.” A nod of the Chancellor’s head and with a flick of his wrist, they were alone once more.

“Now tell me what you want.”

“Are you sure you are prepared?” Ardyn waited for a moment before continuing. “Very, well. The truth of the matter is quite grave. You are spending far too much time on such games and tasks and this reluctance to face your birthright,” he stopped, meeting Noctis’ eyes with a steeled stare, “may have irreversible consequences for those you care for most and so many more if you refuse to follow the path laid for you.”

“Then let me go.” The thinly veiled threat sunk into his chest. Even knowing his friends would put him first, Noctis couldn’t think on what consequences the Chancellor implied.

“Are you prepared for what may come?”

 _Well, are you?_ He wondered if that had been the point of the exercise; this world had shown them betrayal and secrets, but his friends had never left him, no matter what took place.  “I. . . I don’t know, but I guess we’re about to find out.”

A wide sweeping bow and a tilted nod concluded the conversation and the cavernous room grew darker as the Chancellor’s presence dissipated into shadow. Unable to see in the dark, Noctis stumbled toward the hum of the barrier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be the final chapter, but I need one more.


	14. A New Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis wakes in Lestallum, head and heart heavy with Ardyn's warning. To avoid Ardyn's prophesied outcome, Noctis enlists the help of the one person he can trust to keep him focused and prevent him from risking the well being of those closest to him.

 

 

_I know who I am. . ._

“Noct!” Prom’s voice carried through into the apartment. “Wakey-wakey!”

A long stretch and a yawn preceded Noctis’ half groggy complaint. “Who let you in here?”

Prompto dropped in a chair across the bedroom. “Dude. Keys, remember?”

Another yawn cut through Noctis’ response, “Dude, boundaries, give me a break.”

“Yeah, yeah. Get up. Everybody’s waiting.”

 

_I can’t lose my friends. . ._

Sheets rustled amid the sounds of scuffing boots. “Rise and shine, Princess. We’re burnin’ daylight waiting on you. Get your ass up.”

Noctis sighed. “Come on, Gladio, I just fell asleep. Give me an hour.”

“Not gonna happen. Move it.”

 

_He can’t hurt them if I do this. . ._

A quiet cough carried more weight than any words.

“Ignis,” Noctis said, “I’m so tired. A little longer?”

“I’m afraid not. It’s time, Noct. You’ve nothing to fear. I’ll be right beside you.”

The words he wanted to say caught in his throat, but instead settled for the easiest words that came to mind. “I’m counting on it, Specs.”

 

_What if I fail . . ._

A gentle shift on the mattress and a familiar squeak brought a light smile to Noctis’ face. “Hey buddy.” Tiny paws barely indented the mattress, but Noctis felt the once familiar light weight of Carbuncle climbing onto his chest, turning once in a circle and then resting on him. “I get it; you’ve got my back, too.” The light in the room grew in intensity, the hum in his ears growing louder and louder and a blinding flash forced Noctis to cover his eyes.

 

l-l-l

 

“Can you hear me? Noct?”

 _Ignis_ , Noctis thought, _he_ _made it out._ Unsure, Noctis opened one eye. “Is everyone all right?”

Iris clapped and shouted somewhere in the room, and Noctis heard Gladio quiet her excitement. Ignis peered down tilting his head toward the commotion. “I believe you have your answer.”

Opening his eyes fully, Noctis exhaled as he spoke. “Great.” He lifted his arm, feeling heavier than expected. “How long have I been out?”

Cor took position on the opposite side of the bed. “Eighteen hours. I suppose we should be thankful it wasn’t longer. Are you able to sit up, Highness?”

Nodding, Noctis shifted to sit at the edge, his head still hanging down. “Can we get the hell out of here?” The more distance between Noctis and the Empire’s gadgets, he could breathe even easier.  Anticipation fell on his shoulders, Noctis aware of eyes studying him, ready to answer if he needed. The time for games and distractions had ended; if for no other reason than to keep those in the room safe, he had to push through the fatigue. _We need to get out of here_ , he thought, _I need to get out of here._ A tentative shift to stand brought his friends closer.

Gladio spoke first. “Need a hand?”

“Give me a minute.” Caution drove Noctis to move slower than he normally would, but  Gladio took his arm and supported Noctis’ back as he stood.

“Take it easy, Noct. I’ve got you,” Gladio said, helping him settle on his feet.

“I know, Gladio. I’m good.” He looked to Gladio and then toward Ignis. A sudden wave of hunger grabbed his focus. “Actually, I’m starving, when do we eat?”

Iris piped up from the other side of the room. “Prompto went to get food,” she said, moving closer and looking at her watch, “but that was almost twenty minutes ago. I’d better go see what happened.”

Noctis kept quiet aware of the unobtrusive glances from those still in the room as Ignis instructed Iris to meet them at the Leville. He waited until Iris left the shop. “In case you’re wondering, I’m me.” Annoyance found its way into his tone, but the blank looks from Ignis and Gladio prompted an apology. “Sorry, I’ve. . .I’m sorry.”

The somber walk to the Leville contrasted against the merriment and bustle in the city streets. Noctis stopped several times to let children run past, by the fourth onslaught of young kids laughing and calling out to their friends, he realized how much of the festival he’d missed. “So, this was a bust. I should have listened, Specs.”

Ignis kept pace with Noctis’ steps as they continued. “Let’s not dwell on it. What matters is the city is free of the Empire’s presence and we can continue our journey.”

“Right,” Noctis replied.

 

l-l-l

 

Halfway through the night, Noctis pushed aside the Chancellor’s words and relaxed. Prompto and Iris made sure the whole group ate their fill long before the fireworks started.

Cor left before sunset returning to Cape Caem with Cid, but not before the old man had lectured the four and complained about the time wasted. Ignis assured both men they would meet at Caem within a few days.

Relief drove the four to sleep once the festivities ended, but Noctis woke long before the others. Unwilling to interrupt the restful sleep of his friends, Noctis grabbed a chair and moved out onto the balcony.

_“Your birthright may have irreversible consequences for those you care for most and so many more if you refuse to follow the path laid for you.”_

He’d tried to forget Ardyn’s warning, but it lingered in every moment they took away from their journey. Noctis leaned forward, his hand absently rubbing his forehead. He remained so lost in thought, a vague awareness of another joining him on the balcony barely registered.

“Hey,” Gladio said, “are you all right?”

“No,” Noctis answered truthfully, and then realizing his response contradicted himself. “I mean yes, I’m. . .tired. It’s good.”

“I almost believe you.” Gladio stepped back into the room and carried another chair onto the balcony. “So, Noct,” he lowered his voice to a whisper, “that fox looking thing, it’s real, right? I mean, you keep quiet every time that thing shows up in one of Prompto’s photos, but we’ve all seen it, and then, when I went back for you, what is it?”

A short nod answered Gladio, Noctis meeting his question. “Yeah, he's real, at least I think so. He-Carbuncle- he’s been there ever since I was young. He watches over me, a protector.” A slight smile took hold. “I guess you two are more alike than I realized.”

Gladio leaned back in his chair, his eyes fixed on Noctis. “Do you want to talk about whatever is eating at you? Iggy thought maybe you’d talk to me.”

Noctis considered the offer. Both men might react poorly to the Chancellor’s warning, but either of them could keep him focused. The difference between the two drove Noctis to accept. “I need your help Gladio.”

A clenched fist and forward lean accompanied Gladio’s promise to do whatever Noctis asked of him.

“Don’t let me do something like this again, no matter what. If I get distracted, or forget what we’re supposed to do, I want you to remind me what’s at stake.”

Gladio’s brow creased. “What’s really going on?”

 _Deep breath_ , he thought, _just tell him. He needs to know._ “The Chancellor- Ardyn- he warned me.”

A creased brow gave way to half growl. “Did he threaten you?”

 _Not me_ , Noctis thought, _those who I care about._ “Not exactly.”

“Spill it. What did he say?”

Noctis explained what happened inside the simulation and his concern. “He didn’t threaten me, but what he said? What if I hurt you guys?”

Gladio stood. “You won’t. Are you asking me to push you? I can do that, but you may not like it.”

Nodding before he spoke, Noctis looked up at Gladio. “Yeah, I’m asking you to remind me, even if I don’t want to hear it. If anything happened . . . I . . . look, just don’t let me get distracted, okay?” A nod of his head toward the two sleeping in the room preceded his words. “For them, don’t let up.”

 

l-l-l 

 

Altissia - Two days later…

The rain soaked rooftops and walkways in the Ministerial Quarter of the city did little to hinder two men who ventured out in the early morning.

High above the First Secretary’s Estate, a man adjusted the fedora on his head and pulled on the ruffled sleeves of his shirt cuffs as he waited. Below him, a younger man approached the gate requesting entry. Eyes narrowed watching the exchange until the guard on duty allowed the younger man to pass.

The Chancellor held out his hand and directed his shielded eyes skyward; the air heavy with the possibility of rain. Directing his attention to the estate once more, he sighed. “Just when the little king turned mildly interesting.” He turned and crossed the rooftop. “And so the hour approaches. Pity.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, commenting and sticking with me on this little tangent.


End file.
